Against the Grain
by tigress33
Summary: Legolas goes to Rivendell to escape heartbreak and teach a young girl how to fight. As she grows up, she opens Legolas' soul to love once again. Story starts 14 years before the Fellowship of the Ring. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am not an expert in Tolkien though I have read the trilogy and The Hobbit. I am a huge fan of the movies. Hopefully I will be able to use the knowledge I have to create an interesting blend for this fanfic. I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for reading!

Legolas looked grimly at what he would call home for the next few years. It was beautiful, no doubt, but he would miss the thick, overgrown trees of Mirkwood. Rivendell was beautiful place located in a valley, but it was little too open for him. No matter, he would make this home because there was no way he was going to stay in Mirkwood after what had happened. He would take openness over the excruciating pangs of pain every time he saw Virania. She was the sole reason why he was here. Well, no, his father suggested that he stay in Rivendell for a change of scenery and teach Elrond's new charge archery. According to his father, this proposal just so happened to coincide with Legolas' heart shattering in Virania's hands. But Legolas knew that his father was worried about losing his son to the darkness and bitterness in his son's heart.

Legolas got off his horse, gave the reins to an elf servant to take into the stables and made his way into Lord Elrond's home. He wandered around a bit, staring at the artwork on the walls and statues in all the rooms.

"Legolas, I am glad that you have arrived," Lord Elrond said as he entered the study where Legolas was milling around.

Legolas bowed. "Thank you for your generous invitation, I greatly appreciate it," he said humbly.

"My pleasure," Lord Elrond said.

"Legolas!" a female voice cried out in happiness. Lady Arwen hugged her longtime friend, which he gladly returned. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"It's good to be here and to see you again, Arwen," Legolas replied.

Arwen noticed the dullness in her friend's eyes but said nothing. "Come, let me show you to your room," Arwen said. Legolas followed her through elaborate corridors which he would probably get lost in during his stay.

"Have you met Kari yet?" Arwen asked.

"No, I've just arrived. Who is that?"

"She's the person you'll be teaching archery to. We'll go to the library after we put your belongings into you room. She's usually in there reading about healing and such. She wants to be a healer," Arwen explained as they walked.

"A healer who knows archery. She will be a very well-rounded person," Legolas commented.

When they finally arrived at his room, Legolas looked around in admiration. His room was actually two rooms, one to receive guest and one for sleeping. "This is a wonderful room," Legolas commented.

"I'm glad that you like it," Arwen said. "Let's go see if we can find Kari."

As they entered the library with a wide array of books in it, Legolas looked around to see if he could find someone, but no one was in sight. All he could see were large chairs by a hearth.

"Kari?" Arwen called out.

A little head popped out from behind one of the chairs. Legolas' eyes bulged. He had no idea he would be teaching a child.

"Hi, Arwen," Kari said, climbing down from the chair and approaching her with a book in one hand and a bowl of strawberries in the other.

"Kari, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He'll be staying with us for a while and during his stay, he will teach you archery," Arwen explained to the little girl.

Kari's brown eyes turned to Legolas and she smiled. "Hi, Legolas," she greeted. "Would you like a strawberry?" she asked, pushing the bowl of strawberries up for him to take one.

"Uh, no, no thank you, Kari," Legolas replied. He looked at the girl curiously. She wasn't Elvin. Yet her ears seemed slightly pointy. He didn't understand her appearance at all; it struck him as very weird.

"What are you learning about right now?" Arwen asked.

"Oh! It's great, Arwen. I'm learning about how some plants heal burns," Kari replied enthusiastically.

"That is wonderful. Well, you should get back to it now, we'll leave you alone. I'm coming back for you in about an hour to put you to bed," Arwen said.

"Alright," Kari replied. She turned her attention to Legolas once more, "Are you sure you don't want a strawberry?"

"No, but thank you."

Kari shrugged and walked back to her chair and began reading again.

Legolas and Arwen left her and when they were out of earshot, Legolas exclaimed, "She is a child! She doesn't look a day over 200 years and here I thought I would be teaching someone who was at least 1000 years old."

"Legolas, Kari isn't a full elf," Arwen began explaining.

"Well that explains the peculiar appearance. She was the strangest elf I have ever seen," Legolas replied, still surprised.

"Her father was an elf, her mother was a woman, a mortal."

Legolas looked at his friend strangely. "Oh, Valinor…"

"Kari's father abandoned her mother when he found out she was pregnant. Her mother came to my father for help and he let her stay here. She died while giving birth to Kari and we have been raising her for the past six years," Arwen said.

"Six years? She's six years old?" Legolas asked, even more surprised.

"Yes, she is mortal," Arwen said sadly, looking down to the floor. It was evident that she was deeply attached to the girl already and the thought that one day she would perish like all mortal things hurt her dearly.

"I cannot teach a six year old girl archery," Legolas said disdainfully.

Arwen frowned. "You don't even know her, she's brilliant. In ten years she will be the best healer Rivendell has and she has learned more in her six years than some elves learn in their entire lifetime of thousands of years. She is a hard worker and at six she understands that she is different than the rest of us here, save Bilbo and Aragorn, and she studies relentlessly. My father wants her to learn archery because he fears there will be a time when she will have to defend herself in her short lifetime and so she deserves the best archer in Middle Earth and that is you, Legolas. Please help her, she is so special," Arwen said passionately.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "Alright. I will try, but I've never taught archery to a mortal child, I don't know how successful it will be."

"It'll be fine. She will be a good learner," Arwen assured him.

Kari made her way down to the open field where she would be having her first archery lesson two days later. She knew Legolas didn't want to teach her, but that he was asked to by Lord Elrond and that request was not meant to be rejected. She had heard the entire conversation between Arwen and him because she had snooped. Her ears and eyes had the sharpness of an elf though mortality ran in her veins.

She saw Legolas waiting there, a bull's-eye target a few feet away. He was a very beautiful elf, one of the more beautiful Kari had seen, though she had not seen many in her short life. She really liked his hair, its blonde color and small braids by his ears were very nice looking.

"Hello, Kari," Legolas greeted his student uneasily.

"Hi, Master Legolas," she said politely.

"Well, um, I guess we should start," he said.

"Okay."

"You have a bow and a few arrows?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond had this made for me," she said, presenting Legolas with the small bow that fit her hand perfectly.

Legolas inspected it and gave it back to her. "This is good. You will probably grow out of it in a few years and then we'll try an adult bow. The sooner you make the transition from a small bow to a regular sized one the better," he said.

"Okay."

The lesson went rather smoothly after the initial awkwardness. Legolas showed Kari the proper way to hold the bow and where to position the arrow and a few other fundamentals. Kari learned quickly and she corrected her mistakes after the first try usually; it seemed that she had an innate skill with the bow. Legolas found himself actually enjoying the afternoon with Kari as well.

"Thank you, Master Legolas, I know you don't want to teach me archery," Kari said bluntly at the end of their first lesson.

"What?" Legolas asked her innocently.

"I heard you and Arwen talk two days ago. Thank you for doing this even though you don't want to," Kari said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, I liked teaching you today. I'm sorry you heard my surprise before. It was just that I thought I was going to teach someone older. I did not mean to insult you," he said, talking to the six-year-old as though she were an adult.

"You did not insult me. I understand. I'm different, I know that," Kari said.

"Different isn't bad."

Kari shrugged. "I must go to the Healer's Hall for my lesson. Goodbye, Master Legolas, I will see you tomorrow," she said before she ran off.

"Kari!" Legolas called after her.

The young girl stopped and faced her teacher.

"Please call me Legolas," he said, smiling warmly to her.

Kari grinned widely, showing the small gap in her front teeth from a lost tooth. She waved and continued to run.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't forget to rest your thumb on your chin," Legolas admonished as he watched Kari aim for the target. How many times would he have to remind her? It had been three years and still she would pick up these bad habits.

"You never rest your thumb on your chin," Kari retorted as she adjusted the taut bow so that her right thumb was now resting under her chin. She hated this confined stance, but she also had to admit that she was much more accurate.

"I think I liked you more when you were a polite little girl who respected me rather than this impertinent nuisance," Legolas teased in response.

Kari scoffed. "You are a terrible liar," she replied.

Legolas just laughed. "Fine then. When you've shot as many arrows as I have, you don't have to put your thumb under your chin," Legolas replied.

"How many arrows have you shot?" Kari asked, releasing the arrow and watching it hit the apple. She smiled and looked up at her teacher, her friend, for approval.

He nodded proudly and went to retrieve the pierced fruit from the tree. "Well, I am nearly three thousand years old and I learned archery when I was but a few hundred years old. How many arrows do you think that is?" he asked as he pulled the arrow from the fruit and tossed it to Kari.

She caught it easily, but scrunched her face. "Legolas! It's all sticky!"

Legolas laughed at the child. "Well, next time you'll have to pierce its stem. That way it won't be sticky."

"But that'll be quite hard," Kari replied, licking the juice from her hands and taking a bite from the apple.

Legolas shrugged. "It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't a challenge," he said as he pushed the side of her head affectionately with his fingers.

Kari continued to chew her apple as she walked around the field looking for lost arrows. "So you've probably shot over a million arrows," she said.

"You're still thinking about that?" Legolas said from across the field as he gathered up arrows. He hadn't raised his voice, but Kari's sensitive hearing picked up his words easily.

"Yes, it's important," Kari replied.

"I would say a million is a conservative estimate," Legolas said.

Kari huffed. "I'll never be able to shoot a million arrows in my lifetime," she mumbled to herself sadly.

Legolas heard her despite the soft voice she used, but he didn't have the heart to respond.

* * *

Her eyes were straining to read the book, but she couldn't stop now. She was so close to finding out the answer. If she did well on this test, she would finally be able to become a real apprentice to a healer, not one of the children who just took classes sitting at a desk. She would be working with patients, trying to find cures for their ailments, and making medicine. The thought of making a real contribution to Rivendell spurred her to continue flipping through the old, smelly book for the answers to this test.

She closed her eyes briefly and rubbed them gently. She wondered if her eyesight would deteriorate with age like other mortals' did. If it did, she wouldn't be any use in archery.

A knock on her door jerked her out of her contemplation.

"Come in," she said.

Legolas entered carrying a large, rectangular box. "Still studying?" he teased.

Kari groaned. "I must finish this," she replied unable to hide the stress in her voice. "If I want to become an actual healer instead of just some girl who knows herb lore, I must to well on this test."

"You are the smartest twelve-year-old I know. You will do well, I know it," Legolas praised, trying to ease some of the tension.

He hated how hard Kari worked. If she was not practicing archery with him, she was studying to be a healer. She rarely had any fun, the only time being during the occasional festival or dance or party. But she did not have many friends, or at least close friends. She never just ran around like a child should.

Anytime he would mention his concern, she would say something like, "Legolas, I don't have an eternity to do all the things I want to do," and Legolas would not have a proper reply for a statement like that. Kari knew this, no doubt.

"I'm the only twelve-year-old you know," she said, not removing her eyes from the book.

"True, but that does not change my statement about you being the smartest I know," Legolas replied cheekily.

Kari tried to suppress a smile but couldn't. She got out of her chair and sat next to him on her bed. "You are distracting me," she said, but her tone showed she didn't mind.

"Well, I have something for you. It just arrived from Mirkwood, and I thought you would like to see it as soon as possible," he said, handing her the large box.

Kari's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

Legolas handed her the box and watched as she opened it up quickly. Her eyes bulged, her mouth dropped open, but no words came from her lips. Legolas took great pride in eliciting that sort of reaction from the usually collected girl.

"You can touch it, you know," Legolas teased. So far Kari had just been staring at the open box.

"It's just…oh goodness," she said quietly and her fingertips traced the full-size adult bow in the box.

"It'll be a bit big now, but you should grow into it in a few years. It should be better than the one you're using now," Legolas explained. She had outgrown the small bow Elrond had given her a few years ago and had been using one of Aragorn's old ones since then, but it was time that she get a new adult size bow of her own.

"I do not mind at all," she whispered as she continued to trace the small branch-like patterns of the bow.

"You can hold it. It will not break," Legolas teased.

Kari shot him a stern look before returning her gaze to the contents of the box. The bow was made of such fine wood that Kari could not even identify. Since Legolas said it had come from Mirkwood, she assumed it must have come from Mirkwood wood. She finally picked up the bow from the box and tested its weight and balance. Lightweight but sturdy.

"It's flawless," she said in awe.

"You think I would give you something that wasn't?"

Kari couldn't help but blush. "It must have cost quite a bit…"

Legolas looked at Kari peculiarly and burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he collapsed back on her bed, unable to stop laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kari asked, annoyed.

"I know I tell you to treat me like you would treat anyone, but I am the Prince of Mirkwood. Cost is not an issue," he explained.

Kari blushed even more. She forgot, she always forgot. She never saw him acting regal, so how was she supposed to constantly remember he was royalty? She scolded herself for her stupidity.

"Of course," she mumbled. "I just...you don't seem to be…I mean…"

"I know, Kari. I like it this way. But I also like giving you nice things," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Legolas. It's lovely. Let's try it out right now," she said eagerly as she leapt off the bed.

"I thought you had studying to do," he said, his eyes looking at her large stacks of books.

She shrugged. "I'll study when the sun goes down," she said as she led him out of her bedroom to her adjoining room so that she could change her clothes in private.

"You did not even ask me if I was available to practice with you," Legolas pointed out, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Kari looked at him skeptically before playing along. "Oh, My Lord, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, would you do me the honor of accompanying me outside for a bit of practice with this fine new bow My Lord has given me?" Kari replied with an overly exuberant bow.

Legolas attempted to look bored and contemplative. "Alright, I suppose," he replied as though she was a great nuisance.

Kari laughed at his response. It had been her first real laugh all day.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I love the feedback and the support. And I know writing reviews, especially extensive ones, can take time, so I really appreciate the time you all put into responding to my story. I have written out most of the chapters already, so updates should be relatively regular.

Some concerns were raised in the reviews: First, Kari learning archery at six and being a relatively peculiar little girl. I worked at a summer camp last year and six year olds can be surprisingly good at archery given a smaller bow. Hopefully Kari's character will become more apparent as the chapters progress and she gets older. Secondly, concerns that Kari will be a Mary Sue. Kari has flaws, she won't be super woman, but she will be different. I write how I want to, and I don't intend to make Kari perfect or more important than the other characters, but she is the main character of my story and I do have to write how I see the story.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't come to practice, which was odd. After yesterday's practice, she seemed excited to spend as much time as she could with her new bow. Legolas packed up the gear and handed it to a servant to store for another day. He walked through the convoluted halls of Rivendell, looking for the girl, and finally saw her in the library. She was hunched over some books with a scowl on her face.

"You did not come to practice," Legolas said quietly, trying to sound stern but understanding at the same time.

"I have better things to do," she mumbled coldly as she continued to look at a book.

Legolas felt he was punched in the gut unawares. How could six words from a child make him feel so small?

"If that is the case, perhaps I should leave. Go back to Mirkwood and never return," Legolas retorted a bit louder than he intended to. Some of the other elves looked up from their reading to watch the quarreling pair.

Kari slammed her book closed, gathered it quickly in her arms and walked out of the library. "Do whatever you want, you've already ruined everything," she said as she passed him.

Legolas watched Kari walk quickly out of the library and stood there in amazement. No one had ever run out on him before and no one had accused him of ruining something. If anything, he would be the one doing the leaving and accusations. Well, he would not let her just storm off like that. He exited the library, listened carefully for her quick, short strides, and followed them to another hallway.

"Kari, stop," Legolas said.

She didn't stop.

"Kari!"

She spun around and glared at him. "What do you want, Legolas?"

"Why are you acting like this? You've never acted like such a spoiled child before," he said.

She only glared at him harder. "Spoiled child? You know nothing about the things I have to go through."

"Then enlighten me, Kari, instead of making these accusations and then walking away," Legolas replied as he advanced toward her.

"I failed the test. The one to become a Healer's apprentice. The one that I should have been working on, but I instead played with your flashy gift," Kari spat out.

Now Legolas knew why she was so upset. Becoming a Healer was important to her, he knew this. This sort of setback, especially when she never was really exposed this sort of adversity before, must have been difficult for her. She was so used to doing well.

"I am sorry, I thought that the time away from studying would help in the end," Legolas said. "Will you be able to take the test again?"

"In six month's time."

"That is a relief. At least you have a second chance," he pointed out.

"How can you call that relief? That's another six months that I am in Lord Elrond's debt!" she exclaimed.

Debt? She was not in Elrond's debt. He was her guardian. He was responsible for her well-being.

"You are in no one's debt, Kari," Legolas said.

"Of course I am. I've been living in Rivendell all my life, but I have not done anything. When I become a Healer, I will finally begin to repay what Lord Elrond has done for me."

"Being a Healer is a noble thing, but you should be it because you want to be, not because you feel indebted to your guardian," Legolas said.

Kari sighed, leaned her back again a wall of the corridor, and eventually slid down to sit on the floor. Legolas sat down next to her. She still clutched the book.

"But I want to make him happy. And I hate how other students in the classes look at me as though I do not belong because I am too young or because I am in Lord Elrond's favor. They think I cannot understand things. Failing that test just proved them right," she said, finally dropping the book beside her and wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

"You understand much more than you give yourself credit for. But you are a child. You should be enjoying each day. But instead you work and study. Perhaps failing the test will give you a different perspective. Perhaps you can find something like you like to do instead of something that you think you should do," Legolas said.

"I like Healing. I know that at least. I don't like failing," she said.

Legolas chuckled lightly. "No one does. Yet everyone does it at some point or another."

"When have you failed?" Kari asked skeptically. Legolas may have been many things, but she never thought of him as a failure.

His eyes darkened momentarily before returning to their usual lighthearted shine. "I have missed the targets in practice occasionally," he said, shielding himself when she huffed and slapped his arm in annoyance. He could not tell her his worst failure, for that involved Virania and how he let her into his heart, only to be nearly destroyed by it. It was a failure to see the obvious, and it was not something a young girl needed to know about.

"So what is to happen now?" Legolas asked.

Kari shrugged. "I have to tell Lord Elrond about my test. He'll be so disappointed me in," she said quietly, dread evident in her voice. She got up off the floor and began to walk the route that would talk her to Lord Elrond's chambers. She turned around to address Legolas once more, "I'm sorry. It was not your fault and I do not want you to leave. When you do leave, I'll…it will not be a happy day."

Legolas smiled slightly. "I should have waited until today to give you the gift. That way it would not have served as a distraction. I am sorry for that."

Kari nodded before turning around once more and walking away. Legolas looked down beside him and saw that Kari had forgotten the book, but she was already around the corner. He would take it to her later.

The sound of Kari's footsteps down the hall matched her mood – flat. She ran through various ways to approach her failure to her guardian, but each hypothetical circumstance seemed worse than the next. Her relationship with Lord Elrond was rather formal. He would inquire about her studies and training about once a week, and when he had the time, they would dine together. On all other occasions she would eat with the servants in the kitchen who were rather indifferent to her, or she would eat with Legolas or Arwen when they were not preoccupied. He was not really affectionate to her as he was to Arwen, but he would smile with pride when she told him about how her skills were improving. Needless to say, she would not enjoy telling him her news.

The door to his study opened before she knocked. A servant gestured for her to enter and she did.

"Hello, Kari," Lord Elrond said warmly. He stood in front of an open window where light from the sunset came in, giving him a rather radiant light orange glow.

"Lord Elrond," Kari replied, bowing her head.

"How are you?" he asked.

"My Lord, I have bad news to bring to you. You will be angry with me," Kari replied. She could not look at him. Instead she focused her attention on the floor in front of his feet.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting as he continued to watch his charge fidget in front of him.

"My Lord, I failed the test to become an apprentice to a Healer. I will not have another chance to take the test for six months. I am sorry," she said quietly.

"Why did you fail? Was it too difficult?" he asked, quite surprised.

"No, My Lord, not really. I received a new bow and I wanted to use it. I spent too much time the night before practicing with it and I rushed through my test because I was tired."

There was a long pause, and Kari wished that she was brave enough to look at her guardian to see if she could guess what he was thinking, but she was too afraid and ashamed. Finally, Lord Elrond spoke.

"I am disappointed, Kari," he began.

Kari knew he would be, but hearing the words come from his lips made her almost cry. She never wanted to disappoint him, or anyone for that matter.

"I always saw you as so responsible. But perhaps I have expected too much of you. I know I expect more from you than I would from others in similar situations. I think I have been unfair to you," Elrond explained.

"How so, My Lord?" Kari asked.

"I ask you to be like an adult, when you are still a child. You work so hard, too hard. Perhaps take some time away from your studies during these next six months and then approach the test refreshed."

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you," Kari said softly.

Lord Elrond smiled at the girl, even though she could not see with her head down. He knelt down so that he was at her eye level and raised her chin gently so she would look at his eyes. She wasn't crying but it seemed like she could at any moment.

"I am not disappointed in you, my dear. You have proven yourself time and again. I am just disappointed in the situation because I know you could have done better. You know you could have done better. But this is a good lesson to learn, a lesson that cannot be taught in a class. You mustn't push yourself to the brink and put so much pressure on yourself," Lord Elrond said.

"I just…I just want to help here. I do nothing, I just seem to be here," Kari said, frustration evident in her voice.

"You contribute more than you think. If it were not for your presence, I doubt Legolas would be the person he is today. And you have brightened my life, never doubt that," Lord Elrond said.

Kari blushed. She did not understand Lord Elrond's comment about Legolas, but she enjoyed hearing her guardian's praise.

"Now, shall we go to dinner?" Lord Elrond asked.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! Does anyone know how to make some sort of page break appear in the text? In the last chapter, the first section takes place when Kari is 9 and the second part takes place when she is 12, but without a page break, it is confusing. Also, thanks for the stirrups thing, I've changed it to reins.

Now, addressing some issues raised in the reviews: "Kari" is not supposed to be an Elvin name. Her mother was a mortal woman and named her. My dialogue is more modern, but I do the best I can. I don't remember reading that being a Healer and a fighter were mutually exclusive, so in my story I treat them as compatible. I also do not remember reading that a half mortal/half elf would have half the maturity of a comparably aged mortal, so that is not part of my story. I must warn everyone, like I did in the beginning of the story, that I am not a Tolkien expert. And I do not expect my story to satisfy the Tolkien experts. But I thank you for all the support, and please review if you have the chance. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Kari did not return to her studies the next day, nor the day after that. It seemed that Lord Elrond had informed Arwen and Aragorn about what had happened. When they had the time, they would have activities that they would want to do with Kari. Practice with Legolas became extended to four hours instead of the customary three they had established when she was ten years old.

During the first few weeks of Kari's separation with studying to be a healer, Arwen wanted to teach her needlework. Kari had insisted on knowing how to make and mend clothing, so much of her time was spent with the seamstresses. She had no desire to learn embroidery or other such artistic needlework. By the end of a month, she could make a very basic style of a shirt and pants. However when she tried the shirt on, it was too narrow around the shoulders and the sleeves were of different lengths. The pants were luckily wearable and she wore them with pride. She had never made anything before.

"Aragorn, shall I make you a pair?" Kari asked him after twirling around a few times to show him her handiwork with the pants. The tan, wide-cut pants ended at Kari's ankles with a drawstring around the waist.

Aragorn laughed heartily as he sat on a bench in the outside gardens. Kari looked so much brighter and carefree during these past few weeks, and it made him much happier.

"I suppose you can," Aragorn replied.

"But would you wear them?" Kari asked, resting her hands on her hips and watching him expectantly.

"Yes, if they fit properly."

Kari smiled. "Good."

"Under one condition," Aragorn said.

"What?"

"You come with me on a trip. We'll camp. I'll teach you how to track animals, make fire, things you would need to survive in nature," Aragorn said.

"Agreed." Kari was excited to learn these new things. She had come to realize that she much preferred outdoor activities to indoor ones. Perhaps all the time spent studying inside made her appreciate her natural surroundings more.

It had rained the second day of the trip, making Kari wet, cold, and uncomfortable. And who knew there were so many insects in the world? But on the third day the animal tracks were fresh in the soft, wet dirt, and what Kari learned on that day outshined the terribleness of the second.

Upon her return to Rivendell from the four day trip with Aragorn, Kari was eager to take a bath and sleep in a real bed instead of on the cold ground. But she loved the experience and begged Aragorn to take her again on a trip when he had the chance. Aragorn agreed.

"Legolas, it was amazing! I had so much fun!" Kari said enthusiastically the day after her trip with Aragorn.

"Good. So, shall we make a Ranger of you?" Legolas asked with a mischievous smile.

Kari laughed. "I have a long way to go before I could survive out there on my own," she said. She shifted her stance, pulled back the arrow on her bow, and fired. The arrow pierced the stem of an apple on a nearby tree, and it fell to the grass with a soft thump.

Legolas smiled widely. "Well, at least your aim is true enough so that you could hunt your own food out there," he commented as he retrieved the apple. He picked it up and looked at it for a while.

"What is it, Legolas?" Kari asked as she watched him stare at the piece of fruit.

"It was not that long ago when you thought you would be unable to pierce the stem of the apple," he said reminiscently. He tossed her the apple, and this time Kari's hands were free of the sticky juice.

Kari smiled, remembering well the conversation Legolas alluded to. "Yes, well, now I want to piece the stem of an apple on that tree," she said, pointing to a tree in the far distance.

"Are you never satisfied?" Legolas asked, chuckling.

Kari took out the small knife Aragorn had given her a few days ago on the trip and cut the apple in half. She gave Legolas one of the halves.

"I'm satisfied with half of the credit for this victory of mine," she said looking up at Legolas with appreciation.

Legolas sensed she was talking about more than the apple, but he took the half graciously and bit into it. The juices traced a path down Legolas' hand, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was too preoccupied with the sense of pride in his heart.

* * *

Five months later, Kari announced that she would start studying again for her test. The time away from studying made her realize that she truly did want to become a Healer, but she going about it the wrong way. She hadn't understood what everyone meant when they said she was pushing herself too hard before. But now, after taking time away from her studies, she saw how much she was missing. She refused to return to the mentality that she needed to reach her goal or else her existence was worthless. She could become a Healer and still enjoy growing up.

Kari passed the test rather easily the second time. Perhaps it was due to less pressure or stress.

"So, Apprentice, when do you start?" Legolas asked the now thirteen year old. They strolled aimlessly through the gardens of Rivendell.

"Tomorrow. I apprentice for five hours a day, five days a week," she said.

"Our practices should go back to two hours a day on the days of your apprenticeship. I do not want to overwork you," Legolas said.

Kari nodded in agreement.

"How long will you have to be an apprentice before becoming a Healer?"

"Depends on how well I am an apprentice. Perhaps in five years? We shall see." Kari had a thoughtful look on her face, but then grimaced.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"I forgot Arwen wanted me to get fitted for a gown for the upcoming festival," Kari said.

"When is the fitting?"

"In a few minutes. I hate dresses," Kari said.

Legolas laughed. He remembered a few fights Kari had with Arwen about wearing dresses, each one ending with Kari in a dress and sulking.

"They are so big and heavy and you cannot run in them," Kari ranted.

"I do not think they were designed for running," Legolas commented.

Kari sighed. "Arwen says that I am practically a young lady now, so I should start dressing like one. I do not understand why a young lady cannot wear pants."

"I suppose that is because of custom," Legolas replied as he walked with Kari to meet Arwen.

"Custom is awful," Kari commented.

"Not all custom. Our last dance is a custom," Legolas explained.

Kari's scowl softened. Ever since she was seven and went to parties under the supervision of Arwen, Aragorn, or Legolas, she and Legolas would always have the last dance together. It was one of the few things that stopped her sulking because of having to wear a dress.

"The custom of women wearing dresses is awful," Kari revised.

Legolas laughed. "Fair enough."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't believe it when I saw how many there were for Chapter 3! Thanks for the insight about the page break thing, the chapters are much easier to read now. I appreciate all the knowledge people are giving me about Middle Earth and its history, I am learning a lot. However, the information will not be incorporated into my story simply because I have everything either written or outlined. So, if my story is unsatisfying because I am not as well versed on Elvin history as you are, I thank you for giving the story a chance but continued reviews simply pointing out all the details that I have wrong will not make me change my story. I must write how I see the story because if I don't, I will have a story that I am not satisfied with, and I will not do that. Thanks again for the support, next chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Legolas! You cheated! You were closer to the target than I was!" Kari shouted at her friend as she leapt down from a branch.

"Your eyes falter, Kari," Legolas said mischievously as he hung by his legs from another tree.

The game was to climb a tree and shoot an arrow at a target in the distance. Kari's arrow on the bull's-eye was pierced by Legolas' arrow. This infuriated the young lady because she could never quite beat Legolas. She could execute an exercise perfectly, but Legolas would do it just a bit more perfectly. But this time, she knew the branch Legolas stood on was closer than the one she had used on a neighboring tree.

"Do not insult my eyes, they are just as good as yours and you know you cheated. You probably could not have won any other way," she retorted as she marched up to the hanging elf.

"That is an awfully strong accusation coming from a fifteen year old," Legolas taunted, although he wasn't acting much older than she. He resumed an upright sitting position on the tree before standing on it and flipping off to land on the grass soundlessly.

Kari rolled her eyes. She knew Legolas was just trying to intimidate her by showing off, but she could flip off a tree as well. Granted, she made a small thud when she landed. "Yes, well, this fifteen year old says you are a cheat!" Kari replied.  
"How will we settle the matter?"

"Rematch," Kari declared.

"And your apprenticeship?"

"Not today."

Legolas gave her a mischievous look before climbing up the tree again.

Kari sighed loudly with annoyance at Legolas' head start. "Cheat!" she said as she ran over to her tree.

* * *

"There will be an archery competition here in a month's time," Lord Elrond said during dinner that night as he ate with Arwen, Legolas and Kari.

"How wonderful!" Arwen exclaimed.

"Yes, elves from Lothlorien and Mirkwood will be joining participants of Rivendell. It shall be exciting," Lord Elrond said.

"Who can participate?" Kari asked.

"Any archer can enter. There will be rounds in which approximately half the competitors are eliminated each round and the tasks get harder. Stationary targets, moving targets, agility, tumbling and shooting - everything is tested. The competition would eventually narrow to two participants and those two will have to follow each other's lead in whatever type of archery skills they want to do until one or the other falters," Lord Elrond explained.

"Sounds challenging," Legolas said.

"Yes, I'm going to participate," Kari said before eating some more of her dinner.

Legolas coughed. "What?" he asked surprised.

"I said I'm going to participate," Kari repeated.

"No, you are not," Legolas said firmly.

"What? Why not?"

"You are not ready," Legolas replied with an air of finality.

But Kari did not see it as such. "I came close to beating you today, and you only won because you cheated. You told me before that I am a strong archer and I know how to do all those things Lord Elrond was describing. Furthermore, Lord Elrond said any archer can participate, so I do not understand why I cannot try," Kari said.

"Although any archer can participate, the archers that do train for centuries and still they cannot win. The level of skill is immense. This sort of thing is taken very seriously by the archers and seeing a fifteen year old girl there who has been training for nine years will probably be insulting," Legolas explained. Though Kari was intelligent, she knew very little of what lay outside Rivendell, including the social mores. The only outside exposure she had were the occasional excursions with Aragorn.

"Perhaps it would be insulting if the little mortal girl actually did well at the competition," Kari said angrily. "Please excuse me, Lord Elrond, I am suddenly not hungry anymore," she added before she gathered her skirts awkwardly, gave Legolas one final glare, and walked out of the dining hall.

Legolas sighed. "Sometimes I forget that she is just a child," he said quietly.

"No, Legolas, sometimes you forget that she is not a child at all," Arwen corrected him.

Legolas looked at her quizzically.

"She does not have the luxury of taking centuries to learn an art. Instead she has managed to become an apprentice in healing and a fine archer in less than ten years through hard work and dedication. She is constantly reminded that she does not have the kind of time we have, and you just belittled all her accomplishments by saying that it would be insulting for her to participate in an event that she has worked hard to earn at least an opportunity in," Arwen explained.

Legolas sighed and looked at Lord Elrond who nodded in agreement with Arwen. "I have made a mistake," he said quietly.

"You should fix it…now," Lord Elrond suggested.

Legolas got up and made his way over to Kari's room. He knocked on her door lightly and heard her say, "Come in."

"Hello," Legolas said.

Kari had already changed from her dress to a pair of casual brown pants and a white tunic. Her long black hair was out of its customary single braid and its ripples fell down her back. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap, staring quietly at Legolas.

They stared at each other in silence for a while until she finally said, "Do you want something?" Her tone of voice made it evident that she was still upset at him.

"I apologize for what I said, it…it was very rude of me," Legolas stumbled, holding his breath as he waited for her response. His speech was usually very smooth in front of females, and the females of Rivendell adored his mannerisms. But when it came to the girl in front of him, he always worried about what she would say because her words mattered so much more to him than he ever imagined someone's words would. How had she managed to make him care after he had sworn off caring about someone when he left Mirkwood?

Kari shrugged. "Okay," she replied, returning to her book.

Legolas sighed and sat on her bed. "You are still upset."

"Do not waste your time over such a trivial matter. I am simply acting as fifteen year old girl would," she replied sarcastically.

"Kari, I am sorry. I did not mean to insult you, you must know that. I never intend to hurt you, but I said those things because at the time, I imagined how one of those other archers would feel. But they do not know what I know," Legolas said.

"Which is what?"

"You have worked very hard. You deserve a chance to participate. I should not have passed such harsh judgment on you. It was not fair of me."

"I understand what you meant, but it hurt that you had forgotten all the effort I've put into archery and my physical agility as well. I do not have as much time as others," she said.

"I know, I am sorry."

"I forgive you. I am sorry for acting foolishly," Kari said softly.

Legolas smiled and his blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

Her heart quickened. It had become a normal occurrence every time he looked directly at her for the past couple of months. She couldn't remember the exact day she began having these feelings for her friend, but it had happened and she cursed herself for being so stupid. Not only was Legolas a handsome, desirable elf, he was the prince of Mirkwood who would probably be leaving her soon after he taught her all that he could in archery. The point being that he would leave her eventually and she would perish while he remained just as handsome as he was just then as he looked at her. She broke the eye contact and sighed quietly. She was such a fool for falling for him.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked concerned. Kari looked restless and he could not understand why. Perhaps it was because she was now nervous about entering the competition.

"No. Just tired," she lied.

Legolas smirked. "Reading too much, your eyes are probably exhausted from the small text," he said.

Kari smiled. "Most likely."

"Get some sleep, tomorrow we shall start training for the competition." He got off her bed and quietly left the room, leaving Kari to stare at the light imprint his weight made into her bed as she wished he had stayed longer.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so very much for all the reviews. Every time I see that I have a new one, I get so excited. I'm so happy that people are responding so positively to the story and to Kari. It is always a challenge to introduce a new character into an established story and have people like her. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kari held her breath as she walked down to the field where she had practiced archery countless times with Legolas. Only that day, elves from all over Middle Earth were assembled there, mostly males, practicing before the competition began.

"Miss, the spectator area is over there," a brown-haired elf said to her as he pointed to stands to her right.

"I am not a spectator, I am here to participate."

The young elf scoffed, "This is a serious competition," he said condescendingly to her.

"And I am quite serious," she retorted, looking at the elf straight in the eye.

"What is the problem?" Legolas asked sternly, approaching Kari and the elf.

Kari gasped when she saw him. He was wearing a silvery-blue tunic with intricate embroidery and grey leggings. A silver band stretched across his forehead, which indicated royalty. His stance was haughty and his eyes were quite cold as he looked at the elf who had been questioning Kari. She realized only then how regal he could be.

"Prince Legolas," the elf said respectfully while bowing. "This girl here says she's participating in the competition today."

"Yes, so what is the problem?" Legolas asked again.

"Your Highness, there must be a mistake. She is not old enough and she does not even look like an elf, though she does not look like a mortal either…"

"My father was an elf, my mother was a mortal woman. If you have any comments about my heritage, please direct them to me instead of Legolas," Kari snapped. She was easily insulted by what people had to say about her parents, both of whom she never met.

"You dare to address His Highness so casually?" the elf asked harshly.

Kari was about to snap at him again when Legolas said, "It is none of your concern. Come, Kari." He placed his hand on the small of Kari's back and led her away, leaving the elf in stunned silence.

Kari let out a small chuckle once they were out of earshot.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"His face was one of utter shock."

Legolas smiled, all remnants of arrogance and coldness gone. "It was quite entertaining," he conceded.

"I've never seen you dressed quite so formally," Kari commented. Even at the parties and festivals Legolas dressed more casually. She had to admit, at least to herself, that she very much enjoyed his appearance that day.

"I must appear as people expect royalty to appear. Of course I shall change for the actual competition," Legolas explained.

Kari nodded in understanding and they continued to walk around the field. Legolas told her who many of the archers were and introduced her to a few.

"Legolas!" someone called out.

Kari and Legolas turned to face the caller. Legolas' face lit up.

"Haldir! How are you?"

A tall blond elf approached the pair smiling.

"I am well, _mellon_. I have heard stories that you have been living here recently. Are they true?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, for the past nine years. I have been teaching Lord Elrond's charge archery. Kari, this is Haldir of Lothlorien, a good friend on mine. Haldir, this is Lord Elrond's charge, Kari. She also an apprentice to the Healer Hall," Legolas introduced.

Haldir nodded. "Have you come to watch your teacher try to defeat me in archery?" Haldir asked Kari with a warm smile.

Kari laughed. She liked Haldir already. "No, I have come to participate. Although I shall like to see you try to defeat Legolas."

Haldir chuckled as Legolas grinned widely at Kari. "She is loyal to you," Haldir commented to Legolas. "You are quite young, but if Legolas has trained you as well as he should have, you will do quite well," he said to Kari.

"Thank you, Haldir. I appreciate the support more than you know," Kari said.

Haldir smiled again. "We must speak again. Perhaps during my victory party?" Haldir asked Legolas.

"Perhaps during mine," Legolas countered.

The three laughed before Haldir left Legolas and Kari.

"I like him," Kari commented.

Legolas frowned. "He is a good person," he replied. "The competition is starting soon."

Legolas showed her were the participants were preparing for the competition before leaving briefly to change his clothing. As Kari warmed up, she wasn't deaf to the whispers about her. The only reason she was allowed to participate was because Lord Elrond was her guardian. The only reason why she was participating was because her teacher was the Prince of Mirkwood. She would undoubtedly fail miserably because of her youth and inexperience. Nor was she blind to the suspicious glances towards her, especially when Legolas returned to her side in his usual practice clothing of a brown tunic and green leggings. She tried her best to ignore all of it.

Initially, there were about two hundred and fifty participants. After four rounds, there were only sixteen participants remaining, two of them being Kari and Legolas. During the break, Kari sat down and drank some water. She was quite tired. Legolas sat next to her, took the water canteen from her hand and drank some of it himself.

"I thought elves do not get tired," she jested as he took another sip of the water. One of the mortal traits she had was that her endurance was not as strong as an elf's, though it was better than a man's.

"Elves tire, but we do not sweat, unless…never mind," Legolas said, realizing what he was going to mention was completely inappropriate for a fifteen year old girl to hear.

"Unless…?"

"I said never mind, Kari," Legolas warned.

She frowned but didn't argue with him. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Very much so. I have not seen some of these people from Mirkwood for nine years, it is good to see them again."

He was also grateful that Virania wasn't there. He wasn't sure if his heart was over her or not. Legolas had tried to preoccupy himself with teaching Kari and the affairs of Rivendell, so luckily thoughts of Virania only happened occasionally. He never mentioned her to Kari or anyone else for that matter.

"What is it, Legolas?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I am very proud of you, you have gone very far in the competition, farther than I thought you would have gone," he said as he reclined to a lying position next to Kari.

"I thought I might have gotten disqualified at the third round when I saw that the targets were those small disks swinging from the trees that you had to hit after tumbling. I think it was luck," Kari admitted.

"We had practiced a variation of that before, you are better trained than you give yourself credit for thanks to me," he quipped as he closed his eyes for a bit of rest.

Kari couldn't help but smile. "Apparently." She heard fragments of snide comments coming from the spectator stands and turned to see a few female elves staring at her in disgust. They would look at Legolas laying beside her sitting form on the field and back at her, shaking their head and whispering about her and what a pathetic-looking thing she was next to such a handsome elf. Kari shifted uneasily.

"Just ignore them, Kari," Legolas said without opening his eyes.

"Did you not hear what they said?" Kari said angrily.

"It is of no importance. Ignore them," Legolas said, sitting up and looking directly at her. Her pulse did the habitual quickening and Kari inhaled to try to calm her nerves. Legolas interpreted her inhale as trying to calm herself over what those she-elves were saying and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. This only made Kari more uneasy, although she hid it better this time.

"I think the next round is starting," Kari said, getting up and letting Legolas' hand fall from her shoulder. Legolas sighed and followed her. He didn't want her life to be harder than it was by having to deal with some silly she-elves who insulted her.

For the fifth round, the participants stood on tree branches, flipped off onto the field, and aimed for a small moving target that was on the ground. The eight participants who did this the most accurately and quickly proceeded to the next round. Kari watched as Legolas gracefully leapt from the branch and hit the target so swiftly that she hadn't even seen him really aim. Kari was the last one. Already eight participants succeeded in hitting the target while the other seven were disqualified by missing the target.

Kari looked down at Legolas who was smiling confidently at her and flipped from the branch onto the ground. However, her ankle rolled out on a rock that had been covered with grass that she had not seen. Pain coursed though her body as she fell to the ground, but she nonetheless quickly pulled the arrow back across the bow and hit the target as she fell. She grimaced as she tried to assess the damage she had done to herself when Legolas ran up to her and kneeled on the ground. Arwen and Aragorn followed him to her.

"Kari, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She saw him look genuinely scared for the first time in her entire life.

"Yes. I think it is just a sprain. I need to go to the Healer's Hall though," she said, trying to get up. Legolas helped her up, but when she tried to walk, she fell into his arms and cried out in pain.

"Here, I shall carry you," Legolas said as he grabbed her legs and her back gently with his arms.

He began walking when she said, "No, Legolas, you have to finish the competition."

"It is not important," he said dismissively.

"No, Legolas, I am fine, really, it just hurts a little. Let someone else take me to the Healer's Hall while you win this competition," she said.

"Kari, I do not care about the competition," he said forcefully. He was lying, he did care, but he cared about her more.

"Legolas, don't be stupid," she said sternly.

Legolas smiled. A century ago he would have never let anyone call him stupid, but Kari managed to change that.

"I can take her," Aragorn offered.

"You see, Aragorn shall take me. I am fine, I can take care of myself, Legolas," Kari said with unusual softness.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, knowing full well that Kari was safe with Aragorn and that she could take care of herself, but Legolas wanted to take care of her…forever. What astrange notion that was. Legolas nodded reluctantly, handed Kari over to Aragorn gently and gave her a small smile.

"You did well today. You made me so proud," he said.

Kari smiled really wide, "Thank you, Legolas. I shall take half the credit for it."

He smiled at her response and impulsively kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair lightly and walked away, back towards the competition.

* * *

Many hours later, Kari was still happy from the kiss and being in Legolas' arms. Though she knew he did not mean much by either gesture, it still made Kari quite giddy. She propped her back up on the bed and looked at her wrapped ankle. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't fallen on her ankle? She had come in ninth in that round and was disqualified, but she wouldn't have been able to finish the rounds even if she had come in eighth. The fact that Legolas wanted to forsake the competition to stay with her made her feel terribly special. But he had returned and the competition narrowed to Legolas and Haldir. Legolas had won, making her enormously proud of him. Rivendell had a celebration in his name filled with music, dancing and good food.

Arwen had told her all this when she had come into her room to give her some of the food. Arwen had made allusions to the fact that Legolas was enjoying himself and dancing with many different she-elves, inadvertently making Kari jealous. Arwen did not know about Kari's feelings towards Legolas - no one did. Kari just hoped that he wasn't dancing with any other those rude she-elves who were saying bad things about her, but she doubted he would.

She knew of his former life in Mirkwood consisted of many more parties, and he had had a much more carefree nature. Arwen had once told her that Legolas was a very popular elf with the females, but Arwen never told her why Legolas left that life for Rivendell. Kari tried asking Legolas once, but he refused to talk about it.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Legolas entered her bedroom and smiled. "I wanted to see how you were," he said quietly.

"I'm fine, but is there not a party going on in your name?" Kari asked as he sat on her bed and looked at her ankle.

"It is ending soon, and we did not have our last dance," Legolas said.

Kari smiled. "It's alright. You should go back and find some attractive she-elf to dance with. I cannot dance," she said, smiling. It hurt her to tell him to go away, but she couldn't dance on her ankle.

Legolas got up and went into Kari's adjoining room to open the main door, letting the music flood into her bedroom. He came back into her bedroom, placed both hands on the bed and bent down to look at her straight in the eye. "I do not want to find some attractive she-elf to dance with when I have someone infinitely better in front of me," he said seriously yet softly to her.

She broke the eye contact and blushed furiously. She was making a complete fool of herself. "You are quite the charmer, Legolas," she said, feigning annoyance.

She thought for a second that she saw hurt flash across his face, but it vanished as quickly as it was there, only to be replaced with a small smile. "I have never lied to you, Kari. I am not starting now," he said quietly.

She gulped. "Thank you," she whispered, looking at her bed sheets. Kari suddenly felt an arm slide under her knees, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck. "But my ankle…"

"Do not worry about that," he said as he carried her into the adjoining room where there was more open space.

He began swaying slowly to the soft music coming into the room from the party as he held her. He danced in a circle and dipped her occasionally causing Kari to laugh. She held onto him tightly and he did not mind, in fact, he liked it a lot. He twirled her around in her room, making a complete fool of himself as he held her, just to see her smile. He felt her relax in his arms and rest her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and he continued to dance for them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** An particularly longer chapter due to future circumstances. I just wanted to say that I will be in Hawaii for 10 weeks doing research and I do not know when I will have a chance to update. I am taking the story with me, so I will work on it when I have free time, but I honestly do not know when that will be. I had hoped to get the story up before then, but packing for the trip and life in general didn't let me. I will update when I can and I promise on the hotness that is Legolas smiles that I will NOT abandon this story. So, if there is a long pause in updates, it is because I can't get internet access, not because I have forgotten about it or because I have forsaken you all. Kari will be 15 for I think another chapter (maybe 2 depending on how long I make them) and then she will be 18. Things get more…interesting…when she's 18. Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much. Take care and aloha! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kari passed the stables a week later and saw a few elves hovering over one of the horses. Her ankle had healed rather quickly much to her satisfaction. She decided to investigate what was happening inside the stables because it looked very odd. Upon closer inspection, she saw a dark brown horse was breathing laboriously and a thin trickle of blood was coming out of its nose. Her heart constricted. It was the horse Lord Elrond appointed to be the one she learned how to ride on since he was the gentlest horse. Since she had learned how to be a decent horseback rider, she used a different horse, but this one was the first one she had ever been on.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked one of the elves tending the horse.

The elf turned to Kari and looked at her sadly. "He is sick. It is doubtful he will survive," he answered.

Kari frowned deeply as she continued to watch the horse breath heavily. Life was too fleeting for mortal beings. She stood there as the other elves left the dying horse to see if they could find something to make his passing easier. She wanted to help, but there was nothing to do. Instead, she knelt down beside the horse and stroked its mane gently. It seemed to sooth the horse, but after a while the horse struggled, as though trying to fight off something. Its eyes widened with fright and he kicked his legs while lying on the ground, nearly bashing Kari's knee cap where she knelt.

"It isn't fair. Why should we die when everyone around us remains the same?" she whispered to the horse as it continued to struggle. "Fight. You are strong, you can fight this." She placed her hand on the horse's neck, wanting it to survive with all her heart. She looked into the horse's watery eyes and saw fear. She couldn't blame him.

_Fight!_ she willed. She wanted him to be healthy again.

A light orange glow emerged from between the palm of her hand and the horse's neck. She panicked and removed her hand quickly. What was that? Did it come from her? Was it harming or helping the horse? She looked at her hand. It looked completely normal. It hadn't hurt her, but it scared her.

The horse had calmed down a bit and was now once again struggling to breath. Slowly, she placed her hand on the horse's neck again. Nothing happened. She sighed with relief. Perhaps the glow was just a figment of her imagination. Kari resumed her stroking of the horse gently. She hummed a melodic song she often asked Aragorn to sing to her as she brushed her fingertips over the horse.

But the horse's calm demeanor was once again replaced with struggles. Kari wondered fleetingly if the horse knew he was fighting certain death. She wanted to help him somehow. But all she could do was whisper to him to fight harder.

And then the glow did appear. And this time she didn't pull away. It wasn't part of her imagination. It was a part of her. She kept her hand there and looked into the horse's eyes. _Be well_, she willed. Suddenly she felt energy draining from her body through her hand and to the horse. It would not stop. More and more energy left her, making her more and more tired and scared. She didn't know what to do. She was panicking and tried to pull her hand away from the horse, but it was as though her hand was too heavy to remove. Finally she pulled her hand away from the horse's body and collapsed onto the ground. From the stable floor she could see the horse got up. As she watched him walk around the stable a bit, all signs of sickness gone, she realized her nose was bleeding and her body felt horrible.

What had she done?

That was her last thought before she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up in her own bed that evening. She immediately remembered what had happened to cause her to be in bed right then. The sick horse, the glow, the horse walking around. She panicked.

"Good evening, Kari," Lord Elrond said softly from the chair beside the bed.

"My Lord," she gasped, surprised because she had not realized he was there before hearing his voice.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Kari, do you remember what happened?" Lord Elrond asked as he moved from the chair to sit at the edge of the bed.

"The horse. He was sick. I touched him and he was…fine," she said.

Lord Elrond nodded. "Do you know how you did that?" he asked.

"I…I'm not sure. I wanted him to be healthy so badly. I wanted to help him," Kari explained.

"You seem to have taken on his symptoms," Lord Elrond commented. "Your nose was bleeding when they found you, but it quickly clotted."

"My Lord, what does all this mean?" Kari asked.

"It seems you are able to heal," Lord Elrond replied slowly. He looked at her critically, as though assessing how she would take this news.

Her mind, heart, everything lurched with surprise and confusion. "This is not the way I have been taught to heal," Kari said.

"Yes, I do not know how or why you have this ability. It is…unusual."

Kari inhaled, trying to calm herself. "What is to happen now?" she asked.

"It appears you have a gift. And you must now decide what you are going to do with it. But I must warn you, Kari, that there will be people who will want to take advantage of your abilities. You must be careful who you disclose this to. And you do not know your limitations. Healing the horse drained your energy so drastically that your body collapsed," Lord Elrond said.

Collapsed? Healing? Energy? Her mind would not stop racing. How could this happen? "I am scared, My Lord. I do not want this," she said, her voice cracking.

Lord Elrond smiled sympathetically and touched Kari's cheek gently. "We often do not choose the things that happen to us. What we can choose is how to move forward from them. But you cannot move forward if you refuse to acknowledge what has happened. You must accept that fact that you are different," Lord Elrond said.

Kari scoffed. One thing emerged clearly from the smoky confusion of her thoughts. "I am tired of being different. I am terribly aware that I am different. This is just another reason to add to the list," she said grudgingly.

"It is not a bad thing," Lord Elrond replied.

Kari did not respond.

Lord Elrond kissed Kari gently on the forehead. "Get some rest," he whispered.

She nodded obediently, but did not fall asleep.

* * *

"Come now, Kari, where is your stamina?" Legolas said harshly as they tumbled and ran from tree to tree the following morning. Kari was barely moving her feet anymore; she was too exhausted. Her usual light-footedness had disappeared within an hour of training and she trudged along as though her feet were shackled to each other.

"Please, Legolas, I am so tired," she heaved as she lagged behind him. She had not recovered from healing the horse the other day. Much to her dismay, she had awoken the morning after feeling just as tired as she felt the night before.

Legolas turned around and stared at the tired girl sternly. "Do you think that an enemy will care if you are tired? Do you think he will let you rest a while and regain your strength before fighting you? Before killing you?" Legolas asked, his voice harsh and commanding.

Kari bowed her head in shame. She knew it was silly to complain. Legolas never pushed her harder than he knew she was capable of. And she was usually capable of so much more than what she was doing that day. So, Legolas was pushing her.

She could just tell him about what happened the day before, and he would probably understand and be concerned for her well-being like he always was, but Lord Elrond's warning about who to disclose this new information to jarred her. Although she usually told Legolas everything, this was something she would keep to herself. It was for his own safety in the end. Was she not a liability now? Was she not something that would be coveted if the wrong people knew about her ability? This was what she had been thinking about last night before falling into a fitful sleep.

"Are you going to answer me?" Legolas commanded rather than asked.

"No enemy would do that. I am sorry for complaining," she said softly.

Legolas looked at her sternly one last time before continuing on with the exercise. Kari did her best to keep up with Legolas but continually faltered. By the time practice was over, collapsed on the field and fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

She spent anytime she had away from her apprenticeship and practice with Legolas at the library trying to see what she could find about this ability she had. She refused to believe this was the first time anyone had something like this. She refused to believe she was the only one cursed with something like this. Yes, cursed. This was not a gift. A gift would be something that made her happy, but this only made her tired, weak, miserable, and terribly resentful. She did not want the responsibility of having this ability – of saving life. She wanted to be normal, but normality was something she never had the privilege of having.

But the deeper she looked the more frustrated she became. Nothing similar was recorded, at least not in Rivendell. How could this happen? A freak accident at birth? Was it her mixed blood? No. She would find the answer. She would find out how to get rid of it as well.

All the implications of such an ability was too much for her to handle. Was she responsible for saving people now? Was she even able to save people? Were people going to start bringing their sick to her because they would want her to save them? She couldn't save everyone. She would feel guilty not being able to save everyone, so did that mean she should save no one? She couldn't handle this.

She slammed the book in frustration.

* * *

Author's Note: Aloha! In Maui and having a fantastic time. I haven't had the opportunity to update until now. I anticipate a lot of criticism from people about Kari's new ability, and that's okay. But I do have a reason for writing everything that I do. And I'm sure people will think she's a Mary Sue (esp. now if not before) and that's okay too. But alas, I have to write the way I see it. Also, I went to the website that's insulting my work and what I don't understand is that if my work is so god awful, why do people who hate my work torture themselves with reading it? If you don't like it, I'm sure there are other stories you would like to read instead of just tearing my work down. Also, I don't appreciate the personal attacks people make about me. You don't know me. You can criticize the work, but do not attack me as a person. To the rest of you guys, thanks for the support. I really appreciate it. It's so nice to see happy reviews, makes my day. Hopefully I will have internet access to update the next chapter soon. Kari is still going to be 15 in that chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

He had taught Kari everything he could about archery.

This idea came to Legolas a few weeks after the archery competition, but he refused to fully comprehend the consequences for another three months. But during those three months, he noticed that he did not teach Kari anything new, but rather refined techniques that he had already taught her. The exercises could grow to be even more complex, Kari's agility could be pushed to even further limits, but that was simply making the same thing more advanced. He had taught Kari all the techniques, the tricks, the strategies - everything that he himself knew. This did not mean that Kari was as good as Legolas in archery, but she had the same knowledge base he did.

So what did this mean? Was his duty now over? Was he to return to Mirkwood? He decided to discuss the matter with Lord Elrond.

"It seems that your task is done," Lord Elrond said after Legolas explained the situation.

Legolas thought about Elrond's statement. "Should I tell Kari that I am leaving?" Legolas asked after a long silence.

"If that is what you want. You are welcome to stay here longer, as long as you like. But what you came here to do has been accomplished. And I am grateful to you," Lord Elrond said.

Legolas nodded and was about to exit the study when Lord Elrond said, "She is quite attached to you." Legolas nodded once again. "Your presence has deeply influenced the person she has become. I do not know if she would be as strong as she is now if it were not for you," Lord Elrond praised.

Legolas bowed his head in appreciation. "Somehow I feel she would be just as strong if I had not come," he replied, a bit of amusement in his eyes.

Lord Elrond smiled. "Perhaps."

Legolas left Lord Elrond's presence and walked down the corridors of Rivendell that he had come to love. They could not replace the wild beauty of the trees of Mirkwood, but the memories that filled the corridors were some of the most vivid in his mind. And, perhaps unsurprisingly, most of those memories involved Kari. But soon he would leave these corridors and all he would have left would be memories.

But he would need to tell Kari. That was the worse part about this whole situation. How could he tell her? She would be so upset, perhaps resentful. Would she feel abandoned? Perhaps most importantly, would he ever see her again? Did he want to? Should he treat Kari as just a memory and nothing more? Should he treat her as a friend he would want to see again?

It was hard for him to imagine severing all ties after spending such a long time with her. He smiled at the realization that he thought nine years was a long time. Nine years was a long time in the life of a mortal, but it was just a moment in the life of an elf. If he had not been in Kari's presence, Legolas doubted he would have been so aware of time. But her mortality made him appreciate every day that he was in Rivendell because that was how Kari lived.

But it was also hard for him to imagine seeing her after being away. She would be different and he would not know why. Would he see her every year? Ten years? What happened between the times of his visits? Ten years of life could not be described in a visit. The relationship would change from a bond Legolas did not even have a proper name for to a superficial relationship. Would that be fair for Kari? Would that be fair for him? Was it better to make Kari just a memory in his long life and not come back to see her?

Every question he posed to himself was followed by more questions until he was overwhelmed. He decided to meditate regarding his situation. He hadn't realized his heart was so deeply entrenched in Rivendell until now.

* * *

He decided he would tell her at the end of practice. It seemed like this was the most appropriate time. The field was where they forged their relationship and the field would be where he ended it.

"Kari," he started out as they sat on the field drinking some water and watching the sun lower behind one of the cliffs that surrounded Rivendell, "I have taught you everything I can in archery."

Kari gulped her sip of water slowly as she processed this information. She bowed her head and stared at the grass. "Oh," she said. This was the conversation she had been dreading, but it had come earlier than she had expected. Did she really know everything Legolas knew? At times she felt competitive with him and at other times she felt like a novice.

"I have talked with Lord Elrond and he had told me my duty is over," Legolas explained slowly. If he focused on the words he was saying, perhaps it would not hurt so much.

Duty. She had forgotten what she was. Legolas came to Rivendell to teach her archery. He taught her archery – his duty complete.

"Oh," she said again, softer this time. If she focused on making the appropriate responses, perhaps it would not hurt so much.

"I leave here tomorrow," Legolas said.

That snapped Kari out of the daze his words were putting her in. "Tomorrow? Legolas, you can't! It's too soon, it's not…" She didn't have the heart to go further. She looked at his face and saw the conflict in his eyes. Part of him didn't want to leave. Ranting to him would just make him feel worse about this, and Kari did not want that. She calmed her thoughts as best at she could and inhaled deeply. "I understand," she said levelly, trying to sound as composed as possible. She wanted to make this easier for him, even if that meant making it harder for herself.

Watching her give up the fight to make him stay so easily nearly broke him. He hadn't realized it, but part of him wanted her to lash out and tell him to stay. Selfishly, he wanted to know how much he meant to her. Internally he laughed at himself for wanting to know what a fifteen-and-a-half year old girl was thinking.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, rubbing her hands on her pants. He knew she did this when she was uncomfortable or nervous.

"No," he said. "I do not think so."

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"I just think it would be better if I do not return," he said, almost matching her quietness.

"For you, Legolas? Because it will not be for me," she said, a bit of anger seeping into her previously calm voice.

"Kari…"

"No. You will not just forget about me," Kari stated assertively. She understood him leaving, but she did not understand him not visiting.

"I will not forget you, ever. But I do not think I can see you again after I leave. It would be too…hard."

"Too hard?" Kari scoffed. "I never knew you were so selfish. Just because something is hard does not mean it should not be done. You taught me that."

"This is different than an exercise in archery, Kari," Legolas said. Kari calling Legolas selfish stung deeply.

"No, it is not."

"You will grow up, become a Healer of Rivendell, someone worthy will come along and you will fall in love. Perhaps there will be children. Perhaps grandchildren. You will have a very full life," Legolas explained.

"You have a nice imagination, Legolas," she said. She would not fall in love with someone in the future when it had already happened. There would be no children or grandchildren.

"I will not be there for the things in between. It would be too hard to be there only occasionally when I have been here everyday before," Legolas continued.

"Then why leave?" Kari asked, frustrated.

He looked at her squarely, the conflict in his eyes still there. Her heart did the customary quickening and she wondered if that would fade with time and space.

She realized he would not respond. She quickly got up and left him sitting on the field. Her calm exterior had dissolved by the time she reached her room. She flopped on her bed and cried.

* * *

He stared after her for a while, thinking about what she had said. He was being selfish, he knew that, but he was doing it for her own good too. Was it not better to leave the past in the past? They were from two different worlds that just so happened to intersect for nearly a decade. He shook his head with frustration and got up off the field. He gave it one final look – the apple trees, the targets they used for practice, everything.

Dinner was a quiet event that night. Arwen dined with Kari and Legolas, and when Legolas told Arwen the news of his departure, she protested but knew he had made up his mind. Kari was silent and nibbled at her food. Legolas tried to get her attention and start some sort of conversation, but Kari refused to look at him. She would only look at her plate. When Arwen asked Legolas what he would do upon his return to Mirkwood, Kari quickly excused herself from the table and clumsily gathered her skirts to leave. Legolas asked her to stay but she just shook her head and left. After some awkwardness, Arwen had repeated her question about what Legolas would do once in Mirkwood, but Legolas had no reply. He honestly had not thought about it.

When it became late at night, Legolas began packing up. He took out his traveling bag and began organizing his things to take back to Mirkwood – home. It was home, was it not? Of course it was. The trees, the darkness, the energy of Mirkwood was home. Rivendell was simply a place he stayed that he happened to like more than he suspected. He came across the pair of pants Kari had made him a couple years ago when she had been taking a break from her healing studies. She had made everyone a pair – even Lord Elrond, although he had never worn his pair. Kari made Legolas wear the pair she made him, but he did not mind because it had fit quite well. Legolas remembered that Aragon's had been a little too short, but Aragorn had worn them anyway because Kari wanted him to so badly. Legolas folded up the pants carefully and placed them in his bag. They were a memory now.

He kept on going over the reasons for leaving. He needed to know if he was truly over Virania. He needed to be the prince of Mirkwood rather than continually wander around. He needed to face things rather than run away from them. They were all good reasons, but he could not shake the feeling that they were just excuses. Excuses for what? He did not know.

The sun was nearly rising by the time he had finished packing. His horse would be ready to take him away at sunrise. It was nearly time to leave. The feeling that he was making the wrong decision was getting stronger. But he continued to tell himself his reasons for leaving which seemed to make him feel a bit better.

He slung his bow and quiver on his back and grabbed his two short swords. As he stared at the swords, he reasons for leaving seemed so silly. Wasn't the fact that he had not thought about Virania at all recently indication enough that he was over her? His father had no intention of relinquishing the thrown anytime soon and had encouraged him to stay at Rivendell. And he was not facing the problems by leaving but running away. He was not ready to leave, yet he was rationalizing his departure.

He was not ready to leave.

The reasons why he was not ready were still a bit unclear in his mind, but he knew he was not ready. He would deal with the reasons later.

Legolas left his room quickly and took his memorized route to Kari's room. He knocked on the door while wondering if she was up.

"Come in," he heard.

She was sitting on the bench by her window in a dressing gown. It looked as though she hadn't slept at all. Her face was pale, her hair was a bit tangled, and she looked terribly distant. Her face was full of dread when she looked at him. She quickly turned her head back to the window.

"I thought you would be asleep," Legolas said.

Kari scoffed. "You expect me to sleep the night you give me such news?" she said bitterly, still refusing to look at him.

The sound of metal again metal on her bed made her turn around. She looked on her bed to see Legolas' two short swords there.

"A going away present?" she asked coldly.

Legolas frowned deeply, knowing it was his stupidity that caused Kari to act so angrily.

"Short swords. We begin lessons tomorrow," he said.

Kari looked at him strangely, as though he were speaking Dwarfish. "You mean…"

"Yes."

Kari looked at the short swords and then at Legolas. Her eyes grew brighter and she smiled. "Good."

Legolas laughed. "Get some sleep. You shall need it." He closed the door softly behind him and went back to his room to unpack.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support and encouragement. I was feeling down, but reading the reviews made me happy. This chapter, I think, is the turning point because now Legolas is in Rivendell because he wants to be rather than because his is supposed to me. Thanks for the patience as well, I'm having a lot of fun in Maui doing research, but updates will be slow because it's hard to get internet.

Oh! And to Laebeth, it's fine to translate my story for your kids, it's an honor that you asked. And if anyone wants to link my story to other websites (so long as it's not a bashing website) it's fine. Just ask me. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of metal against metal rang sharply throughout the field. A crowd gathered to watch the match between the two opponents. Brown and blond hair flung wildly as the two fighters spun to avoid each other's blows. The strikes were quick and concise, but so were the blocks – each contact of the swords making a ringing noise that did not die out before the next began. Some male elves watched the brunette one with particular interest whereas the female elves watched the blond one with admiration. But neither of the opponents noticed the onlookers. They were too focused on the match.

Somewhere along the fight the brunette lost one of her short swords and the blond kicked it out of her reach. She used her remaining sword to block off the blond's attacks, but it was hard to block two swords with her one. Soon she lost that sword as well and was lying prone on the ground with the blond about to close in and finish the match. She quickly swiped her legs along the ground, tripping the unsuspecting blond long enough to run and retrieve her two swords. And the match resumed. But the brunette was tired and getting sloppy. She left an opening in her defenses and the blond's sword cut the air in front of her neck.

"Dead," the blond said.

The brunette grunted with frustration as she panted for air. "How long did I last?" she asked, directing her question to Aragorn who had been watching the match.

"Almost ten minutes," Aragorn replied.

She grunted again. Some of the males in the crowd wore amused faces due to the rather unlady-like noises she was making. Some of women wore sneers.

"Not bad, Kari," Legolas said as he put away his short swords and pushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face.

She grunted a third time. "I have yet to last longer than ten minutes against you. After three years of training with the swords," she muttered, frustrated that her hair was sticking to her neck and her forehead was slick with sweat. It was not fair that Legolas look so perfect after a match while she looked tired and beaten and sweaty. Well, perhaps it was fair. Was he not perfect? And was she not tired, beaten and sweaty? Granted, he was far from perfect, but he certainly could look perfect. Especially when he wore his dressing tunics to parties and festivals…

"Kari!" Legolas said loudly to get her attention. She had such a distant look on her face as she was drinking her water.

She startled but quickly recovered. Daydreaming about Legolas' physical appearance was not smart, especially not around so many people. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that you should not be so hard on yourself," Legolas repeated.

Kari smirked. "Sounds awfully familiar," she commented.

"Perhaps because I say it to you everyday. Eventually, you will actually do as I say," Legolas replied, feigning annoyance.

"And have you not continually remind me? What fun would that be, Legolas?" she bantered.

"Repeating myself endlessly makes me feel like my old fighting instructor who was ancient," Legolas said.

"Well, you could do with adding a few years of maturity," Kari commented flippantly.

Legolas scoffed. "Are you implying that I am immature?" he accused.

"Quite."

"You are the one who is only eighteen years old," he countered.

"Females mature faster than males. It is expected that you would be more immature than me," Kari replied loftily.

Legolas got that mischievous glint in his eyes and Kari knew she was in trouble. She ran away from him and he chased after her. She wasn't trying hard to outrun him, and he quickly caught her up around the waist.

"Is this immature enough?" he asked as he spun her around in circles.

Kari laughed with delight. "You prove my point," she said as he spun her.

He stopped quickly and set her down on the ground, causing her to lose her balance with dizziness. He steadied her by putting one arm on her waist and the other on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested her sweaty forehead against Legolas' chest, trying to reacclimate herself with the ground.

"Dizzy?" Legolas asked, his voice full of amusement.

Kari punched him lightly in the gut. "Immature," she muttered.

"Yes, Kari, I realize you are immature," he countered as he patted her head with mock affection.

She sighed loudly with annoyance and pulled away from him. The chase had taken them away from the crowd of people that had assembled to watch them fight. Kari walked back towards the sparring area and Legolas followed her.

In the past few months people had been gathering to watch the end of their practices when they would spar. Kari did not quite understand why because Kari always lost to Legolas. The question was how long would she last. Legolas had teased her that some of the male elves enjoyed watching her fight. Kari had countered that a large percentage of Rivendell's single female elves were out to watch the matches as well. Legolas did not tease her after coming to the same realization.

"Are you two quite done now?" Aragorn asked humorously, alluding to their bantering and chasing.

"Yes," Kari said.

"I liked that you used the tripping technique I showed you," Aragorn said proudly to Kari.

"So he taught you that," Legolas said, comprehension dawning on him.

"Yes," Kari replied.

"What else has he taught you?" Legolas asked.

Kari smirked. "You will see with time," she said. For the past couple of years Aragorn had been helping her with hand-to-hand combat because that was all one could rely on when weapons were no long an option. Since she was proficient in archery and gaining competence in the short swords, Kari's upper body was very strong when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Her punches and blocks were quick and she was agile. Her kicks and other legwork were not as strong, which was why Aragorn was so happy she had been able to incorporate legwork into her fight with Legolas earlier.

"You have some admirers that would like to speak with you," Aragorn said to Kari.

Legolas tried to suppress a laugh while Kari scoffed.

"They just want to know my techniques because I fight better than they do," she said disdainfully.

"Perhaps that is part of it. But it is not the entire reason," Aragorn said.

Kari shifted uncomfortably. She hated the topic of admirers and Legolas and Aragorn both knew it. She would never believe anyone when they said that someone admired her. She would rationalize it so much that there was absolutely no way the person could genuinely be interested in her.

"Come now, those elves cannot be so terrible," Aragorn said glancing over to the three young male elves loitering around and sneaking occasional glances at Kari, Aragorn and Legolas.

"Their physical appearance has not changed since I first arrived and soon enough I will look older than them. How could they want someone who will diminish before their eyes while they remain the same?" Kari asked.

Legolas was standing behind Kari and was grateful she could not see his stunned expression. It was times like these where she was in fact the mature one out of the two. He knew she had a valid point. Some elves may have brief interest in her but realize that the complications were too much for them. She deserved someone to take her completely and for as long as she lived. But then again, if someone were to do that, he may fade of a broken heart once Kari died. And perhaps the fear of that alone would deter someone from ever making that commitment to begin with. Had Kari realized all this? She must have, for the comment she made indicated such.

"I asked Arwen that once," Aragorn said.

Kari's eyebrows lifted. If anyone ever had any idea what she was feeling, it would be Aragorn. He had grown up among elves and had fallen in love with one of the loveliest. He left Rivendell to gain experience of the world, only to return and realize he was still in love with her. And how lucky he was that she loved him in return!

"How did she answer?" Kari asked.

"She said that she chose me. And choosing me included such things as my mortality. She said she was prepared to deal with my mortality because she did not want someone else." Aragorn smiled thoughtfully as he continued to speak, "She said she would not settle for someone else just because he would be immortal."

Kari smiled as she watched Aragorn continue to smile as he remembered Arwen's words.

Was it possible to be just as fortunate as Aragorn and Arwen? Were they fortunate or doomed? Although Aragorn smiled, Kari knew he feared the day he died, not for his own sake, but for Arwen's.

Was it fair of Kari to want an elf to love her? Was it not better to be with a mortal man?

Of course these questions hinged on the assumption that she would one day stop having feelings for Legolas. Although she no longer blushed when he wore his formal clothes or became nervous when he looked in her eyes or touched her, she still loved him. She had long accepted the fact that her feelings were unrequited, but knew that Legolas cared deeply for her as a friend. If he did not care, he would not still be in Rivendell.

"I hope someday I will find someone who will feel for me what Arwen feels for you. But it is hard to have such hope, and I doubt they feel that way about me," she said, pointing discreetly to the loitering male elves.

"You will never know until you know them more," Aragorn replied.

Kari sighed. Aragorn was being quite adamant her talking with those male elves. "What do you think?" she asked Legolas, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Legolas said, coming out of whatever meditation he had been in.

"I asked what you thought. About me going over and talking to those elves," she said, a bit annoyed that Legolas had been distracted. Perhaps he was looking at those she-elves that were waiting for him to come over.

Instinctively Legolas' jaw clenched. If he were to be honest with himself, he would understand that this reaction was because he strongly disliked the idea of Kari talking with the male elves, but it was not his place to say such things.

"Do what you like," Legolas replied vaguely.

Kari nodded, unsure what she had expected Legolas' answer to be in the first place, but knowing that she felt disappointment with his response.

"I shall see you two at the celebration tonight," Kari said as she left them to talk with the elves who waited for her. Their eyes lit up as she approached them and soon they were talking animatedly. Legolas watched all this and clenched his jaw tighter. It was not right for him to have this reaction.

"Excuse me, Aragorn, I must speak with those who wait for me," Legolas said as he walked over to the she-elves. His demeanor brightened immediately and he talked with them charmingly as though completely unbothered.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took this long to update, but it has been hectic. I realize with some of the reviews I have gotten showing the weaknesses of my story is that there is a fundamental difference in how people view fanfiction. Some people seem to view fanfiction as an extension of what the author has written, as closely as possible to how the author writes, and containing storylines that are as closely accurate as possible to the world the author created. And I greatly respect and admire these people because they must spend so much time learning and appreciating what the original author wrote in order to create a story. However, I am not one of those writers. In all the fanfiction I have written, I take an idea inspired by the original creators and try to create a story from that. When beginning to think of an idea, I always ask, "what if?..." This story started out with the question, "What if Lord Elrond took care of another mortal right before the fellowship?" and grew from there. Underneath the icon it reads, "unleash your imagination and free your soul" which is what I do with all the stories I write. I cannot expect people to always respond positively to that, but I ask that they respect that. So, thanks to all those who read/review, I appreciate the time you take to read the story. 


	10. Chapter 10

The celebration that night was one for the beginning of summer. Kari always enjoyed them because they were held outside. The air was sweet with a warm soft wind blowing by the mountains surrounding Rivendell. It was the perfect type of weather for merry making.

Kari arrived a bit after the opening festivities, so the dancing had already begun. She quickly found Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn standing and sipping drinks at the opposite side of the grounds from where she was and needed to pass through the dancing area to reach them. As she made her way towards them, she was stopped by an elf.

"My Lady Kari, it is good to see you here," the elf said pleasantly. His name was Estorel, one of the three elves who had lingered around the practice field earlier in the afternoon. His brown hair was pulled back slightly to reveal nicely pointed ears and his grey eyes were quite mischievous looking, as though he had a secret that he would only share with a chosen few.

"My Lord Estorel, same to you," Kari replied with a slight dip of her head. She did not know if Estorel truly enjoyed her company or simply found her amusing. Whenever they spoke, he always initiated the conversation. They would speak rather easily about any topic, but his eyes unnerved Kari. She would not say they held wisdom, but they held quick wit which he used to make her laugh and feel uncomfortable at the same time. She could not deny that he was a handsome elf.

"Please, I am too young to be called a Lord," Estorel said. Although Kari had no idea how old he was, she doubted that was the case. Had he been mortal, Kari would have guessed he would have been but twenty.

"As am I," Kari said.

"My Lady Kari, you are too lovely to be a lord!" Estorel said.

Kari laughed and tried not to blush. It was silly to react to someone's words like that. She suddenly felt like all the she-elves who threw themselves at Legolas or other elves, laughing and blushing.

"But too young and not lovely enough to be a Lady," she replied.

"Nonsense. You are quite lovely. I believe you said that to encourage me to compliment you," Estorel said.

Kari blinked with surprise. No she hadn't. But now that she thought about it, she did sound like someone who wanted to be complimented. Although Legolas knew what they were doing, he would always compliment the she-elves who used such a tactic. But he told Kari that it annoyed him greatly. Now she was inadvertently doing the same thing.

"My Lady Kari, I did not intend to leave you speechless so soon," Estorel said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She now did blush. "I do not know the proper response. If I say that was not my intention, how could you know for sure? I may just deny it because I have gotten caught. And if I say that was my intention, I appear as though I desperately need attention, which is not a very favorable image. So, I can only conclude that you said that with the intention of leaving me speechless," she replied, turning the comment back on Estorel.

Estorel laughed heartily and then blushed. "My Lady Kari, I do not have a proper response for your comment."

"Then perhaps this conversation has come to an end," Kari replied, smiling at the flustered Estorel.

"Perhaps. But perhaps that simply means we should begin dancing," Estorel said, extending his hand.

Kari smirked as she accepted his hand. "Was this your intention all along?"

"Yes," Estorel admitted as he placed one hand in hers and the other on her waist.

"You could have asked me in the first place," Kari said as they began to dance.

"And not see you blush? No, My Lady Kari," Estorel said rather flirtingly.

Kari laughed and felt very lighthearted.

"You need not call me Lady," Kari said.

"But you are a fine one."

"I prefer if you do not."

"Well, I must do as the Lady wishes," Estorel responded, his eyes glistening.

Kari smiled with amusement. Estorel was quite confident and charming, and his words made Kari feel special. His speech was much for daring now that it was simply the two of them talking instead of when they were in the presence of the other two elves on the field. Catching the attention of an attractive male elf like Estorel tonight made her feel desirable and rather powerful. It was a new feeling for her. Previously she had thought that her "admirers," as Aragorn labeled them, were simply amused by her. It was clear now that Estorel was truly interested in her.

When the dance ended, Kari pulled away and dipped her head again. "I thank you for the dance, Estorel," she said courteously.

"You are quite welcome, Kari. It was a pleasure and I do not intend for it to be our last of the evening," Estorel replied.

Kari smiled and left his company to find Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn – her original plan.

"Kari, you look beautiful," Arwem said after wrapping her arms around Kari briefly and stepping back to look at her more properly. Kari wore a sleeveless peach colored dress that flowed softly in the wind. The material was light and airy, keeping Kari cool as she danced. Kari was not usually one for intricacies on her dress, but she could not deny the beauty of the silver embroidery on her bodice in gently wave-like pattern.

"If it is a fraction of your beauty, then I am blessed," Kari replied.

Arwen smiled widely. And although Arwen knew Kari's words were words of honesty, she also knew they were words of insecurity.

"Are you not going to comment on my appearance?" Aragorn asked.

Kari smiled as she looked at Aragorn. "I am pleased that your hair and fingernails are clean," she jested.

Arwen and Legolas laughed heartily. Aragorn feigned hurt before he lunged at Kari but Kari sidestepped him quickly.

"Let us save the attacking for training," Arwen said, still smiling.

Kari hugged Aragorn's neck affectionately and kissed his cheek. "You look terribly handsome," she said to appease him.

Legolas looked at Kari, now wrapped up in a second male's arms in the past few minutes and could not help but look away. It was Aragorn, it was harmless. Although Estorel may be a cause for concern, Aragorn was not, and it was foolish that Legolas should feel that he was.

As he watched Kari continue to have her arms draped around Aragorn, and Aragorn's face beaming with affection, he wondered why she never did that to him. If ever they touched, he initiated the contact. He spun her around the practice field, he ruffled her hair, he kissed her forehead. Knowing that Kari touched Aragorn so easily but never him made Legolas troubled.

"And I agree with Arwen, you are beautiful," Aragorn said after their long embrace was over.

"If you are not careful, your compliments will make me become pompous," Kari warned.

"Well then, let us speed up the process," Aragorn said. He turned Kari so that she was facing Legolas squarely. "Legolas, tell Kari how wonderful she looks this evening," Aragorn added as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Legolas made no reply, for he was concentrating on Aragorn's hand on Kari's back. He wanted to push it away from her.

When Legolas made no response, Kari shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose it is better if he did not, I…"

"You are stunning," Legolas said, abruptly cutting Kari off, his eyes noticeably darker.

Kari's eyes visibly widened. Never before had Legolas said such a thing. He complimented her numerous times, noting her intelligence or quickness in learning new techniques during practice, but never just her as a person.

She wanted to say something in return, but the words caught in her throat and only then did she realize that after all this time, Legolas still managed to leave her shocked and speechless. No matter how hard she tried to always appear unaffected by every touch or look or word he gave her, he still managed to undo her composure with three words and a glance.

She was still such a fool.

"My Lady Kari, my I have this dance," an elf asked, extending his hand and bow graciously to her. He was one of the others who watched their practices but did not stay to talk with her afterwards.

She looked at the elf, feeling guilty that she did not remember his name. "Oh, uh, certainly," she replied, accepting his hand. She smiled awkwardly at Legolas and proceeded to the dance floor with the elf.

Legolas watched Kari and the elf dance and swallowed hard. He was acting foolish and he could not understand why. Kari could dance with whomever she chose and he would then have the last dance. He knew and very well enjoyed that he was the principal male in Kari's everyday life and the idea that his position could be taken by someone else troubled him greatly. But it was not as though Kari was betrothed to any of these elves she danced with, and his position in her life would not falter.

The festivities proceeded and Legolas dutifully danced with every lady who asked him. Kari danced with a variety of male elves, Estorel asking for her hand on numerous songs. As he danced with a she-elf whose name he couldn't remember, Legolas watched Kari laugh joyfully as Estorel spun her skillfully across the dance area. Her hair flung around carelessly and her eyes sparkled. The dance ended and Estorel whispered into her ear.

"Shall we take a walk?" Estorel asked Kari.

Kari smiled. "Sure." He was quite a lovely dancer and she could not deny that she found him attractive.

Legolas heard the whisper even though Kari and Estorel had been across the dance area. By the time he had finished bowing courteous to his partner and looked towards their direction again, they were gone.

"Legolas! Come, you have been quiet all night. What is wrong, _mellon_?" Aragorn asked as he approached the elf.

Legolas smiled tightly. "Nothing," he replied as he accompanied Aragorn back to a table to converse.

* * *

Estorel and Kari walked along the fringes of the celebration in companionable silence for a while before Estorel said, "I am deeply impressed by you, Kari."

Kari looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"You fight well, you are training to be a healer, you dance nicely…"

Kari laughed as they continued to walk, further away from the celebration but still able to hear the music.

"What?"

"Oh, it is just that I am not used to receiving compliments from people aside from Legolas and Aragorn and Arwen. It is a bit awkward to hear them from you."

"If you would let me, I would like to give you more compliments," Estorel asked, his voice noticeably deeper.

Kari stopped walking and leaned against a nearby tree. She looked at Estorel uncertainly. "What is it that you mean?"

Estorel took Kari's right hand in his hand and held in gently. "Can you not tell?" he asked softly as he stood in front of her.

Kari's breath hitched. Could he possibly mean…?

But Kari could not finish that thought because suddenly Estorel's lips were on hers. It was a soft, brief kiss but it made her lips tingle and her heart beat quicken. His lips hovered over hers after the kiss and Kari reached up so that they could kiss again. This one was longer and firmer and much more passionate. They're lips separated and Estorel's lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. He sucked gently on the junction of her neck and collarbone and Kari gasped with pleasure, throwing her head back to grant him easier access and clutching tightly to his shoulder. She felt warm and lightheaded and wanted. She had never felt so desired and that feeling alone was intoxicating.

"You are stunning," Estorel breathed as he continued to kiss her neck.

Kari's mind cleared abruptly and she separated herself from Estorel. Those were the same words Legolas had spoken to her earlier.

"I said I wanted to give you more compliments," Estorel explained, trying to figure out why Kari pulled away.

Kari licked her lips and tasted Estorel. Even though she had enjoyed this, it could never happen again.

"I…I thank you for the compliments. They mean more than you know. But this cannot happen," she said, motioning to the two of them. "I'm sorry for giving you false hope."

Estorel nodded slowly. "Because you are mortal?"

"Because I love someone else."

Realization dawned on Estorel's face, and Kari knew he knew her feelings for Legolas. "He is a fool if he does not see you how I do," he said.

"Yet another compliment," she noted.

"They are not hard to give to you," he countered.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I…I must go," she added, turning around and running towards her room. There was too much she needed to think over.

* * *

Legolas' mind was reeling from what he had seen. He had gone to find Kari because it had been time for the last dance. Also, he wanted to know she was alright in the company of Estorel, whom he had heard could be quite a charmer. Kari would not be the first female he had captivated.

He looked around the outskirts of the festivities and finally caught sight of a peach color. It must have been Kari's dress. What he did not expect to see was Estorel kissing Kari's neck, his arms wrapped tightly about her waist. And what he certainly did not expect to see was Kari's head thrown back, her arms clutching Estorel, and her closed-eyed face filled with pleasure and passion.

Legolas stared at Kari's face, completely dumbfounded. She was too young for this. What was she doing acting and reacting like…an adult? But as Legolas walked away from the couple undiscovered, he now realized that Kari had in fact, somewhere along the way, grown up.

And he was furious.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the support. I updated faster this time, yay! It's much more fun to write these scenes when Kari is older and the situation is more complex. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kari collapsed on her bed, her mind spinning from what happened just moments ago. She inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves and reduce the flush on her cheeks and neck. Estorel had kissed her, she had kissed him, and she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

He wanted her. In what way Kari did not know, but Estorel had wanted her. And that feeling alone was exhilarating. All this time she thought male elves would never want her because of her obvious shortcomings, but Estorel had. She would be eternally grateful to him for giving her confidence in herself.

But she could not offer him anything, and that realization made her feel guilty. She could not offer him her heart and she would not offer him her body because he did not have her heart. How could she rightfully be with someone who she did not love? And how could she expect someone to be with her when she did not love him? It would be unfair and selfish of her, and she would not allow herself to do that, no matter how pleasurable the experience with Estorel had been.

For indeed it was very pleasurable. It made her feel sensations she had never felt before. A jittery excitement coursed through her body.

It had been her first kiss.

The next afternoon, after her morning apprenticeship at the Healer's Hall was over, Kari made her way to the practice field. She saw Legolas shooting arrows so roughly that she thought he might break his bowstring. She knew he only did this when he was angry, and when he was angry, practices were harder.

"Good afternoon, Legolas," she said as she approached him.

"Kari," he acknowledged, his voice sounding empty.

"Why are you upset?" she asked him cautiously as he pulled another arrow back tightly.

"I am not upset."

"You are shooting like you are," she pointed out.

"What business is it of yours?" he snapped.

Kari stepped backwards, picking up her bow to shoot with him. "I'm sorry. I should not have pried."

"You are still assuming I am upset."

"You are. Whether you admit to it or not."

Legolas did not answer her. They continued to shoot arrows in silence.

Legolas had not rested peacefully last night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kari's passion-filled face. He could not help thinking about what he had seen and what it all meant. Kari was now an adult, a mature individual with a lustful side. Thinking of her in such a context was unnerving and upsetting. He did not know why he did not see this before, but he had not. Sure males looked at Kari with unhidden desire, but Legolas had assumed that Kari did not have those types of feelings for males. It was foolish to think such a thing. She was eighteen years old, and in many places, she was old enough to marry and bear children. But he never applied his common sense to Kari. He had assumed she would not have grown up…at least not that way. And the notion that somewhere he had missed something, in addition to an unfaltering clench around his heart that he could not explain, bothered him greatly.

Had Kari kissed other people before Estorel? When did she begin to have feelings for someone? Were she and Estorel together now?

As they were shooting, Estorel passed by with another male elf and glanced at Kari with a look in his eyes as though he and Kari shared a secret. She smiled softly at him and looked away guiltily.

Had they slept together?

Legolas clenched his jaw and set down his bow. He picked up his short swords and motioned Kari to do the same.

They sparred, and as Kari had anticipated, Legolas was significantly more aggressive than he had been in the past. He was quicker, his attacks were harder, and his face was like stone. Perhaps that was what frightened Kari the most. Usually when they sparred, Legolas would have an amused expression on his face, as though he was teasing Kari with his superiority. He knew this would only spurn Kari to attack stronger and block quicker.

But now he looked as though he was fighting an enemy.

She continued to attack and block and dodge and tumble out of Legolas' way. Now she was truly reacting on instinct and on the will to survive because Legolas' strikes seemed like they would have truly connected had she not blocked them. After fifteen minutes, Kari was exhausted and getting sloppy, but Legolas would not let up on his attack.

"Legolas...can we…." Kari panted out. "Ah!" she screamed dropping her weapons and kneeling on the ground. Her right upper arm was bleeding steadily and she gripped it tightly to try and slow down the bleeding. The pain was immense and she shut her eyes as they watered.

Legolas froze, horrified at what he had just done. His left short sword had blood on the tip - Kari's blood. He dropped the swords as though they burned him. Finally his mind began functioning normally and he knelt beside Kari.

"Kari, we must get you to the Healer's Hall," he said urgently.

She nodded mutely and got up. Legolas guided through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the match. Kari stumbled through the crowd beside him, so he picked her up and rushed quickly to the Healer's Hall.

As he watched the healer wrap Kari's arm, he had never been so disgusted with himself. They had had injuries before, but they had been superficial ones. Bruises, small nicks with the sword, scraps were to be expected. But Legolas had cut Kari deeply, deep enough so that by the time he carried her into the Healer's Hall, blood had dripped down the entire length of her arm and puddled on his shirt underneath.

"You shall be fine, my dear," the Healer said affectionately as he left her sitting on a bed in the Healer's Hall.

"Thank you, Master," Kari replied appreciatively.

She knew that in a few days, like all the other injuries she received, the cut would be gone. She would continue to wear the bandage to prevent suspicion as to how she healed so quickly though.

Kari never managed to find out what caused her to have the "gift" of healing, for nothing in any of the books she ever read said anything about this. She at first had been frustrated by this, but then she figured she would just ignore her ability. She did not try healing anything since the horse.

She looked at Legolas standing to the side and saw how awful he looked. His eyes were filled with guilt and anguish.

"Do not look so forlorn, Legolas," she said to him with a smile.

"I am despicable," he said quietly, unable to look at Kari.

Kari chuckled softly. "Hardly. It was not your fault. I should have blocked the attack," she said.

Legolas managed to look up at Kari and shook his head. "It is my fault. You were trying to tell me to stop, and I did not listen."

"An enemy would not stop if I asked him to," Kari said.

Legolas shook his head again. "I am not your enemy. I am your teacher and your friend. I took out my anger on you and hurt you."

"Ah, so admit you were angry," Kari said, still smiling.

"Kari, this is not something to jest about," he said, his voice serious as he approached her and held her hands. "I am sorry. So sorry. It will not happen again," Legolas said with much conviction.

"I already forgave you, Legolas," Kari replied, equally serious. She could not imagine something she would not forgive him for. He had done too much for her and meant too much to her.

The corner of Legolas' lips quirked up slightly. He kissed her forehead and touched his forehead to hers. He then softly dragged his forehead to the left, so that his cheek now rested lightly next to hers.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness," he whispered guiltily. No matter what Kari said, he was still upset with himself and probably would be for a while.

Kari's forehead and cheeks felt like they were on fire. She did not think Legolas could incite this type of reaction from her anymore, but apparently she was wrong.

"I was upset because we did not have our last dance," Legolas explained.

Kari's breath hitched. Last night. She had completely forgotten. "I was with…"

"Estorel," Legolas said, cutting her off.

Kari stopped breathing. He knew. How much did he know? He sounded hollow when he said Estorel's name. She did not know what this meant. "I am sorry."

"It is difficult to see the most important female in my life find herself a new most important male," Legolas admitted. He rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately.

Kari gulped hard and pulled away from him, their hands and cheeks no longer connected. This feeling he was giving her with his words and touch was too much to take. "Estorel and I are not together," she explained.

Then why was he kissing you? Legolas thought. "Because he fears your mortality?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing right through her.

Kari hesitated. "Precisely," she lied. "It would not be fair. I cannot ask someone to make that kind of sacrifice."

"Why not?"

"My father did not make it for my mother. Why should I expect someone to make it for me?" Kari asked him softly.

Legolas sighed. "Your father was an exception. An appalling exception. When elves find the love of their lives, they mate for life."

Kari did not say anything.

"You will find someone who will gladly make the sacrifice, because it would not be a sacrifice to him," Legolas explained.

Kari smiled. "You are hopeful."

"I know it to be so," Legolas said.

"Regardless, Legolas, no one will ever supplant you in my life," Kari said as she reached out to hold one of his hands in her two.

Legolas looked down at her hands wrapped around his. She had touched him. Legolas squeezed her hands with appreciation.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the comments. The tension is beginning to build, but don't expect a diffusion soon. Kari still needs to grow up some more and Legolas still needs to wake up some more. Take care! 


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks passed since she had had the encounter with Estorel. Although always courteous whenever they ran into each other, Estorel no longer watched the practices. Kari was saddened by this, but she was not sure why. She knew that her attraction was nothing more than physical. She liked the feeling of being held by him tightly, of his soft lips trailing down her throat, of his tongue in her mouth. But nothing beyond that.

She also knew that that her desire for physical gratification was not a reason to pursue a relationship with him. It would be unfair if he had an emotional attachment to her when she did not have one to him. And she could not pretend to have an emotional attachment to him. Just as Arwen, Kari could not settle to be with someone, even if he wanted to be with her - even if the one she wanted did not want her.

Kari was performing a routine checkup on Bilbo Baggins in the Healer's Hall early one morning. Because of Bilbo's abnormally long life, Lord Elrond wanted him to have regular check-ups to ensure that everything was alright. Kari and Bilbo talked happily about the affairs of Rivendell. Bilbo was quite the gossip and heard much Elvin drama because many elves did not pay him much heed because he was so small or they thought he did not understand Elvish. He would then relay these bits of gossip to Kari during their monthly check-ups. Although Kari was still an apprentice in the Healer's Hall, she was the most advanced apprentice after over five years of hard work, and she eagerly anticipated the day when she would become a true Healer. She was honored to have Bilbo in her care, given the fact that he was a close friend of Lord Elrond and a friend of hers.

"Master Healer! Master Healer!" someone shouted frantically.

"Arwen," Kari realized. "Fetch the Master Healer," Kari said urgently to one of the newer apprentices. The Master Healer had stepped out of the Healer's Hall, and Kari honestly did not know where he went. She quickly excused herself from Bilbo's company to see what was the matter.

Arwen came running into the Hall, her eyes wide with fear and frenzy. "Kari! Aragorn, Master Healer. Please! He's going to die!" What Arwen was saying was not making much sense to Kari. But it did not need to. Two elves brought Aragorn in and Kari understood.

Blood was everywhere - dripping off of Aragorn's body and onto the floor, in his hair, all over his face, his clothes. The smell was bordering on nauseating.

Kari froze. This couldn't be Aragorn. He was strong and noble and…dying? Aragorn moaned with pain. Kari gasped – he was still conscious. That broke her out of her trance.

"What happened?" Kari asked as she swiftly approached the bed the elves had laid Aragorn on.

"His return was late. So I went out to look for him. I found him like this. His horse was gone. I think the horse trampled him," Arwen said.

Kari took a knife and cut through Aragorn's clothing to see the damage to his chest. Kari swallowed as the bile crept up her throat, stinging it. Aragorn's chest was littered with deep, short cuts and bruises. But worse was that Kari knew he had severely broken some ribs. And if the water-like sound she was hearing every time Aragorn inhaled was any indication, he had punctured a lung in the process. And internal bleeding? Almost a certainty.

"What happened?" the Master Healer asked as he quickly approached the bed.

Kari moved out of the way so that the Master Healer could examine Aragorn. "Possibly trampled by a horse. At least three broken ribs, punctured left lung, probable internal bleeding, severe lacerations and bruising on the chest," Kari answered.

"How long has he been like this?" the Master Healer asked.

"He was supposed to come back last night. I went out today to look for him. I don't know when this happened," Arwen explained. She was crying now, her face so pale that Kari momentarily thought Arwen was going to faint.

The Master Healer frowned as he examined Aragorn. Judging by the dried blood on Aragorn's body and clothes, he had been lying there for a long time. Before the Master Healer spoke, Kari knew the prognosis. She knew what happened in times like this.

"We should try and make him comfortable," the Master Healer said quietly.

"Comfortable? Can you not help him?" Arwen asked frantically, her eyes shifting from the Master Healer to Kari.

Kari looked down. People do not survive such trauma after such a long time. There was too much internal bleeding. Fluid was filling up his lungs. It was a wonder that he was still somewhat conscious. How could Arwen expect them to save him?

"There has been too much damage," the Master Healer said.

Arwen practically collapsed on the floor, but Kari caught her around the waist quickly and gently set her down on the ground.

"I am sorry," Kari said.

"There is nothing?" Arwen asked.

Kari hesitated. She shouldn't do it. She shouldn't try. She hadn't done it since the horse, and that was years ago. She didn't know if it would work on a man. And his injuries were so much worse than the horses. She could get hurt, or…die. She didn't want to die. She knew she would eventually, but she didn't want to die now…

"Kari. Please, try something, anything. Please," Arwen asked, clutching Kari's hands and crying still. Arwen looked so lost. The glow around her was fading.

"I…"

"Please. This is _Estel_," Arwen whispered.

Kari gulped. So it was. This was the man who took a liking to her immediately. Who gave her presents from far off places after he retuned from his journeys. Who would wear those silly pants she sewed. Who taught her to fight with her body. Who loved her. Who was her family.

Kari nodded. "Yes, it is," she said quietly, getting off the floor and striding over to Aragorn's bed.

He was struggling to breathe. Kari's resolve hardened.

"Excuse me, Master," she said as she pushed by him so that she was right next to Aragorn.

"Kari, what do you think you are…"

Kari ignored the Master Healer and bent down so she could place her right hand on Aragorn's chest.

"Fight, _Estel_," Kari willed, as she looked into his unfocused eyes. She hoped this would work. The glow between her hand and Aragorn's chest appeared, and Kari did not pull away. She could feel all the energy being drained from her body and she gasped in pain. An indescribable pain that seemed to extend to infinity. Kari wasn't sure if she cried out, but she felt like she did. Through the haze of pain, she saw Aragorn's eyes focus on her, wide with shock. She smiled slightly.

_He's fine_, she thought.

Immediately after, she collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Legolas watched Lord Elrond approach the practice field and found it odd. Lord Elrond never watched the practices and Kari was not even here yet.

"Legolas. I come to inform you that Kari will not be coming to practice today. And most likely tomorrow as well," Lord Elrond said.

Legolas frowned. It was not like Kari to miss practice, and it was more unusual that Lord Elrond was telling such a small issue to him himself rather than sending a messenger.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked.

"She is ill. She will recover, but she is quite tired and sleeping right now," Lord Elrond replied.

"May I go see her?"

"Not at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow."

Legolas frowned but nodded, trying to keep his anger in check. He was Kari's friend, he had a right to see her. But Lord Elrond was her guardian and Legolas was bound to respect Lord Elrond's wishes as much as he did not like them.

* * *

Kari woke to find Aragorn watching her.

"Hello," she said, her voice scratchy with fatigue.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked.

"As good as one can feel, I suppose," she answered. In truth, she still felt horrible. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her body still had some lingering aches and her head hurt too.

"Lord Elrond explained what you did," Aragorn said.

"I still do not know why or how I have this ability."

"You should not have used it on me," Aragorn said, his voice stern.

"And have you die?" Kari asked quietly.

"If I am meant to," Aragorn said rather fatalistically.

"We both know that nothing is certain. At some point, we must make choices. I made a choice."

"You make it sound so simple, jumping in to rescue people. But you are playing with your life," Aragorn responded.

"Had I simply jumped in, you would not have been in pain for so long. I hesitated!" Kari exclaimed, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks as she remembered her selfishness.

She had been reluctant to try to save Aragorn, her family, because she feared her death. Had the roles been reversed, Aragorn would not have hesitate so. Perhaps that difference made Aragorn noble and Kari cowardly.

Aragorn quickly got off of the chair to sit on her bed. He had thought she just rushed up to him wanting to heal him, completely ignoring the possible consequences. But it had been a choice she had thought through. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"I hesitated. I knew you were going to die and I hesitated. I was scared. I was selfish. I did not want to die," Kari explained as she continued to cry – a mixture of shame, relief, and exhaustion.

Aragorn frowned. "I do not blame you for your hesitation. It is not something to be ashamed of," he explained.

"How can you say that? You were suffering and I could only think about my well-being," Kari replied.

"If you were truly only thinking about your well-being, I would not be here now," Aragorn said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I waited so long to decide to help you. I am sorry," she said, looking away from him.

"How can you apologize to me for saving me? We are not creatures that have no fears. We have a desire to live, to preserve ourselves. You were acting as anyone in your situation would. But you then acted with courage," Aragorn said.

Kari scoffed.

"Courage is not blindly going into a situation that can be life threatening. Courage is knowing that something bad can happen but you do it regardless because you choose to. You knew that there was the possibility that you would die saving me. Yet you choose to anyway. Do you not see your own bravery? Your selflessness?" Aragorn said.

"I do not feel so brave or selfless," Kari said, finally turning to look at Aragorn again.

Aragorn smiled. "That is simply because you are tired," he jested.

Kari laughed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About eighteen hours," Aragorn replied.

"I missed practice."

"Legolas was told that you are sick," Aragorn said.

"He is not to know," Kari realized.

"Lord Elrond thinks the less people who know, the better. The Master Healer and Arwen know now. Lord Elrond feels that is enough. He is only trying to protect you. Not that Legolas is a threat," Aragorn said.

"I understand. Was Legolas upset?"

"About the missed practice, no. I believe he was quite distraught over not being allowed to visit you and see for himself that you are fine. At least, that is what I gather from the fact that he destroyed a bowstring by pulling it so violently," Aragorn said amusedly, giving Kari a knowing smile. Long did he see how she looked at Legolas with soft eyes but never said anything. It was not his place.

"That angry," she murmured.

A short silence followed before Aragorn asked, "Are you truly alright?"

Kari shrugged, her thought leaving Legolas. "I wanted to forget the fact that I had this ability. I could not handle the repercussions of it. The more I thought about it, the more I realized what a responsibility I have. If I am honest with myself, then I know I would feel obligated to heal everyone who needed to be healed. But that would cause chaos in my life, in Rivendell. I could be a commodity…"

"Which is why Lord Elrond wants to keep this quiet. Like you, he has seen the negative consequences that can arise from your ability. But much good can come from it too. You must decide how to approach this. But ignoring it is not a good way of handling the situation."

"Yes, ignoring it does not work. But how do I decide who to heal? I would be responsible for people's lives," Kari said.

"You are becoming a skilled traditional Healer. Most people can be healed using the methods you have been taught. My only advice is to trust your heart," Aragorn suggested.

"So much responsibility…"

"Yes. But you will manage well. You are a good person, you will choose the right path, whatever that may be," Aragorn said. He kissed her forehead. "Enough talk, you need more rest. We can talk about this more later."

"Thank you, Aragorn," she said. His confidence in her gave her confidence in herself.

"No, Kari. It is I who must thank you. You saved my life. I shall never forget," he whispered.

"You are my family," she replied, sleep beginning to overtake her as she closed her eyes.

"As you are mine," he whispered.

* * *

When Kari woke up again it was late afternoon of the next day. She saw that it was not Aragorn who watched over her now, but Arwen. The elf maiden looked troubled.

"I have yet to see someone looking happy as they sit there," Kari commented.

"It is a worrisome place to sit," Arwen replied, trying to smile weakly.

"There is nothing to worry about," Kari said.

"Your life."

"I am fine," Kari said, sitting up. "A bit hungry, but fine."

Arwen genuinely smiled and handed Kari some bread. Kari took a bit, instantly feeling better.

"Thank you," Kari said.

Arwen shook her head. "Thank you. He was going to die. I was going to lose him."

"Arwen, what happened? How did Aragorn get so hurt?" Kari asked, realizing her conversation with Aragorn had focused on herself rather than him.

"Do you remember he was supposed to meet some Rangers near Bree?"

Kari nodded. She had gone with him once to Bree. Although he did not allow her to talk to anyone at the pub except the Rangers, she had a good time. The Rangers, though intimidating, were rather nice to Kari and impressed with her skills in tracking and sword fighting. They had treated her with much respect and she returned the sentiment. It was also exciting to see how people lived outside of Rivendell and she realized how sheltered and comfortable her life was.

"He said he was riding back to Rivendell after the meeting. His horse began bucking, as though incredibly fearful of something. Aragorn sensed the darkness as well. The horse bucked so violently that he fell off and was trampled as the horse fled," Arwen explained.

"Darkness?"

"Something evil, we know not what," Arwen said.

"Why did it not kill Aragorn?" Kari asked.

Arwen shook her head. "There are many mysteries regarding this whole occurrence."

They say in silence for a while, both trying to figure out what the darkness was. Arwen had had a discussion with her father recently about a sense of foreboding she felt, and Lord Elrond had agreed that he had sensed it as well. However, that was the end of the conversation.

"But when I asked you to help, I did not mean for you to endanger your life. I feel so horrible for begging you to do something," Arwen said, changing the subject as she sat down on the bed.

"I would like to say that I would have done it regardless, but I cannot. I was so scared, I may have still been in shock had you said nothing. But I can tell you that I knew I could die."

"I did not want to lose him, but I cannot stand the thought of losing you too. And to lose one to save the other…" Arwen's cheeks were streaked with tears.

"It did not happen, Arwen. We are both fine," Kari said, holding Arwen's hands in hers.

Arwen smiled even though she was still tearing. "I have grown accustomed to having a sister, Kari. I do not intend to lose you so soon."

Kari smiled widely and hugged Arwen, laughing with delight. Arwen had never called Kari her sister before.


	13. Chapter 13

Knowing what Kari knew about Legolas' overprotective nature, and knowing that Lord Elrond had forbid Legolas to see her when she was sick, and knowing that Legolas has been very upset regarding the whole situation, Kari was reluctant to see him after three days of missed practice.

She was not scared that he would be angry at her, nor was she scared he would take his anger out on her as he did nearly a month ago. He knew it had been a grievous mistake, and Legolas was not one to repeat mistakes, especially ones that made him feel like the dirt beneath Kari's feet.

But she was not looking forward to lying to Legolas when he asked her what had happened to her for the past three days. She understood that Lord Elrond wanted to keep things as quiet as possible, and she wanted to as well. But this was Legolas, her dearest friend and the one she loved since she was…she could not even remember when she realized she loved him.

She approached him during breakfast, wearing a long green tunic and black leggings. Though she had to admit that she enjoyed dressing effeminately for fancy occasions, she felt it was impractical for her to wear the long, flowing dresses that Arwen and other elf maidens wore on a regular basis. She was busy working at the Healers Hall, practicing with Legolas and Aragorn, and running around Rivendell doing errands for the Master Healer as his most advanced apprentice.

"You look pale," Legolas said bluntly as he watched Kari sit down for breakfast across from him at the table.

Kari tried to gauge his emotion from his tone of voice, but it was quite masked. He was stiff and cold looking, sitting erect in his chair. "And you look just as handsome as ever," she said with a wry smile.

Legolas smirked as he picked at his food. "Are you better now?"

"Yes."

"What was your ailment?"

"Difficulty breathing, a terrible burning sensation all over my body, followed by extreme fatigue," Kari replied. It was not really a lie, at least not a complete lie. She had momentarily taken on Aragorn's symptoms and then passed out.

Legolas frowned. Lord Elrond would not answer any of Legolas' questions these past three days but said that Kari would be fine. He felt frustration when he could not get any answers, not even from the Master Healer.

"It sounds serious," Legolas commented.

"I am fine now. I have a strong disposition," Kari said. The tension between them was practically tangible.

"Nonetheless, I was worried," Legolas said quietly.

"I appreciate your concern," Kari replied.

"Why could I not see you?" Legolas asked, finally asking the question that was constantly on his mind.

And there was the question. The one she should just answer truthfully, but knew she could not.

"I was asleep most of the time," she said, somewhat avoiding the question.

"Irrelevant. I still wanted to see you. To make sure you were alright."

He was being persistent. "Lord Elrond told you I was to be fine," Kari said.

"I do not like to be shut out. Especially when something is wrong. Especially when it involves you," Legolas said forcefully without raising his voice.

"I know," Kari replied soft, unable to look at him.

"Then why was it done?" he asked straightforwardly.

This was unfair. Lord Elrond made the judgment to leave Legolas out of the situation, and now Kari had to deal with the ramifications of it. She could tell him everything and then have Lord Elrond reprimand her for doing so, or she could not tell him and have him resent her. No. In actuality, Lord Elrond would just say that he was disappointed in Kari rather than reprimand her, and Legolas would pretend to be understanding but inside be angry and hurt. Neither prospect was good, and neither situation she asked for or felt she deserved.

Yet she could understand where they both were coming from and knew that each had her best intentions at heart. There must be some middle ground…somewhere.

"There are things about me, things that I do not understand, probably will never understand. And others should not be burdened with the ramifications of the unknown," Kari said, trying to chose her words wisely.

"And if the others chose to be burdened?" Legolas asked.

Kari sighed. "Please do not be stubborn," she whispered.

"I do not like being kept out of this," Legolas replied sternly.

"But it is none of your concern."

"You are my concern," he fired back. His eyes were dark with irritation.

Kari paused, trying to think of a way to approach this better. He was acting so tenaciously. "Legolas, I know you worry for me. I know you try hard to make my life easier. But there are some things that are beyond anyone's control, even yours. There are some things that I will have to handle on my own. My recent illness is one of them," she said, trying to remain strong against his questions when all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and tell him everything.

Legolas did not say anything in response.

"You know practically everything about me," Kari said, trying to appease him. "It would be tiresome if you did in fact know everything."

After a long pause, Legolas cracked a smiled. "I do not think I will ever know everything. I learn new things about you everyday. Today is no exception," he replied, his eyes becoming much calmer.

"What do you mean?"

"You are more independent now. Asserting yourself. I do not doubt there was a time I could have gotten you to tell me exactly why I was kept out," Legolas explained.

Kari smiled softly. "Most likely."

"I respect your desire for privacy, for independence. But never worry about burdening me. If given the choice, I will always choose to share your burden," Legolas said.

"Thank you."

Legolas leaned back in his chair, his countenance much more serene. "You haven't touched your food. You intend to practice without eating?"

Kari scoffed. "Of course not," she said, grabbing her utensil and eating heartily.

Legolas smiled with amusement as he watched her eat as vigorously as she always did, ever since he knew her. Some things do not change.

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter, yes, but next chapter will fast forward in time, closer to the time of the Council of Elrond…it'll be more action-y. Please review if you have the time. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Look, Legolas, the lake, how beautiful!" Kari exclaimed as she got off her horse to look at it closer.

"Kari, it is not yet dusk and we have time to go bit further to set up camp," Legolas urged.

"May we set up camp here? Look at how the setting sun is reflecting on the water. The pinks and oranges…" she said enthusiastically.

Legolas nodded. Though he had staked out a small plot of a lush green field to set camp, he had to admit that it was beautiful right there. This excursion was for Kari's twentieth birthday, so what she wanted she would have. He got off his horse and tied both horses to a tree.

Seeing what he was doing, Kari smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"It is your day," he said. "But I need to pick some wood for the fire."

Kari nodded. "In the meantime, I shall take a swim in the lake," she said.

He shifted uncomfortably. This was not the first time Kari's words caused him to have very inappropriate visions of her. They had begun ever since he had seen her and Estorel together. She would say something casually with no intention of a deeper, sexual connotation, yet Legolas somehow managed to create these visions of her that were improper and objectifying.

Aside from her internal qualities, Kari now possessed the body of a woman. Legolas supposed that she had developed a feminine physique a while ago, but he only just now really began to notice. Although a head shorter than himself, she did not look small. Her body had become strong, curvy and lithe and her skin was a golden brown from continual training outdoors. Her dark brown hair now reached the small of her back and her brown eyes held maturity beyond her twenty years though not the almost haunting wisdom many Elvin eyes had. Legolas would often catch himself looking at her hands, wondering how such small hands could hold such strength. He would often catch himself looking at her bare feet, wondering how such small feet could race him so competitively. He wondered what was the color of her skin that wasn't exposed to the sun – the skin he had never seen. He wondered…too many things. Things he should not be wondering about but still did.

"That should be fine," he replied awkwardly.

He tried to rationalize these visions. Kari was a beautiful adult now. And it wasn't as though he never had these sorts of visions of other females. He had fantasized (and subsequently experienced the fantasies) about Virania and many other females throughout the centuries. Even while with Virania, if Legolas saw a beautiful female in passing, he would allow his mind to indulge in a fantasy, although he physically remained true to Virania.

The only difference now was that Legolas' visions contained only one female.

Kari ran towards the lake, took off her clothes and dove into the lake while Legolas looked for wood. She swam around and floated on the surface, reveling in the feeling of the water surrounding her. This birthday was much better than the others. Legolas had woken her up loudly before the sun was up telling her to get dressed for horseback riding. She obliged and they rode out of Rivendell and up to the top of a hill to watch the sunrise on this beautiful April morning. They then ate breakfast and rode for a long time just for the fun of it.

She looked to the shore and realized that Legolas was not there. It did not take that long to collect wood when there was abundant wood in the area. She looked around but still could not see him. She swam towards the shore and grabbed the towel that Legolas had left for her. She dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her body.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle.

"Legolas? Is that you?" she called out, looking towards the trees and shrubbery where she had heard the noise. No one answered, but the horses suddenly started to act uneasily. She looked around for her bow and arrow or her swords, but realized that she took it all off in her haste and Legolas had moved them to an unknown location so they would not get wet.

Kari became quiet and listened more intently. All of the sudden, a black mass leapt towards her, tackling her on the ground. Though she had never seen one before, she was certain this had to be an orc because of the smell and ugliness of the creature.

It emoted evil.

She screamed and pushed the orc off of her, but it lunged for her again, grabbing at her towel. She kicked the orc hard and punched it as Aragorn had taught her. She desperately looked around for her swords but could not find them. The orc took out its sword and ran towards her. She narrowly dodged its attack as she fell to the ground. She swiped her legs in a circular motion, effectively tripping the creature. It dropped its sword. She ran towards the weapon but the orc grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the ground once again. She punched its head hard and it let go. After crawling towards the sword, she grabbed it and plunged it through the orc's chest, killing it.

She panted heavily, her towel in shreds around her body and black orc blood all over her. She sat up and tried to gather her wits.

"Kari!" Legolas yelled as he ran towards her, the wood he had been carrying forgotten when he heard her scream. When he saw her sitting on the grass with black liquid all over her and a dead orc nearby, he took out his short swords as he made his way over to her.

"Legolas!" she said, relieved when he hugged her.

"Are you hurt?" he said, touching her face gently.

"I…I am fine. The orc…it came out of no where and…my swords, my bow…gone… and I was naked and I…I was so scared," she rambled. She looked down. "Oh, I am still naked," she added as an afterthought, embarrassed.

Legolas blushed slightly and turned around. Her skin was just a few shades paler in the places he hadn't seen before. Yes, he had looked briefly, how could he not? But it wasn't as though he could see much with orc blood covering her.

He coughed, clearing the huskiness from his voice. "Wash the blood off and get dressed quickly, we mustn't stay here. It was probably a scout, and there could be more," he said as he heard her splash near the edge of the water as she washed the blood off of her.

After a while, she said, "I am dressed now." Legolas turned around and looked at her. She looked a lot more composed than she did a few minutes ago.

"I am sorry I was not there to help you and that I put your sword and bow and quiver over by that tree. I should have kept them nearby you, but I did not want then to get wet and…"

"Legolas, I am fine. Couple of scratches from the ground and that is all, the sword strikes missed me completely. I took care of it," she said, cutting him off.

Legolas nodded slowly. "You did a good job too, but if something had happened to you…"

"Nothing happened to me. Worry when there is something to worry about."

"There is something to worry about. There could be more than just that one orc around," Legolas said.

"What do you suggest we do? It is too late to start traveling back to Rivendell and even if it was not we could be traveling into the orc herd," Kari said.

"We will have to stay here; we shall sleep in that tree just to be safe," Legolas said, pointing to a tree with a thick trunk and numerous branches and leaves.

Kari frowned. Though Legolas was used to sleeping in trees from his life in Mirkwood, Kari preferred sleeping on flat surfaces like the ground like she did when she went on trips with Aragorn. Kari liked trees, she loved climbing them, but she never slept in one.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, I know how you like the ground," Legolas teased.

Kari gave him a stern look and started climbing up the tree's wide trunk. She found a sturdy branch and sat on it as she heard Legolas follow up behind her while carrying a blanket and some weapons. He sat on the same branch she was on and leaned against the trunk. He took the two bows and quivers and hung them on a nearby branch just in case they would be needed before daybreak.

"Kari, come here, you can sleep against me. That might be more comfortable than the position you are in right now," Legolas teased again. Kari was straddling the branch while resting her face against her hands that were on the branch as well. The branch was pressing into her stomach.

She pushed herself up and looked behind her to him. "I do not need you teasing me, Legolas. This is my first time," she replied, an annoyed smile dancing on her lips.

Legolas gulped. Yet another vision. And now, having seen a glimpse of some of Kari's more intimate parts, the vision was more real. Of course she meant it was her first time sleeping in a tree, but Legolas' vision put Kari on a bed…He shook his head. Inappropriate.

Kari did not seem to notice Legolas' discomfort, but then again it was dark and her eyes were not as strong as Legolas' in the dark, though they were just as accurate in the sunlight. She scooted back towards him until she felt his chest against her back. She tensed.

"Kari, are you alright?" Legolas asked, concerned. She seemed terribly uncomfortable.

She closed her eyes and felt the rise and fall of his chest as he spoke to her, trying to calm her never-ending nerves. "I'm worried that I will fall off the tree," she lied. She knew it sounded foolish and immature, but it was much better to say than what was really on her mind.

Legolas smiled though he knew Kari could not see it. "Do not worry," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. "I will not let you fall," he whispered in her ear.

Kari inhaled sharply as she felt his breath on her skin. This was getting too much. She should take her chances on the ground with the orcs because Legolas surely would be her undoing up in the tree. As her thoughts flew around in her head, Legolas draped the blanket over their bodies.

"Sleep now, Kari. You need to rest after what has happened," he said.

"It was one orc, Legolas. You have slain more than that at one time. It was not a big deal," Kari replied, unable to hide the sleepiness in her voice.

"It was a big deal, it was your first orc and you were practically naked while fighting it," Legolas replied, laughing a bit.

Kari chuckled lightly.

"And I never thought you would ever come across one," Legolas added.

"What? What do you mean? Why else would Lord Elrond want me trained in such things as fighting?" she asked him. Her body began to relax against his and instead of being afraid of the close contact, she savored it.

"I just thought that you would be well protected in Rivendell and whenever you were out with Aragorn or me," Legolas replied, a hint of the guilt he felt seeping into his voice.

Kari heard it and turned slightly to look into his blue eyes. "Legolas, do not feel bad for what has happened. I do not blame you. Besides, I am glad that you were not there because it tested my skills as a fighter. I do not need you by my side all the time just in case something happens to me. I can take care of myself."

He looked down, saddened. "I am sorry for overstepping my boundaries when it comes to you, Kari. I am just accustomed to you needing me. It is an awkward feeling not needed by you," he confessed softly.

Realizing the mistake in her words, Kari quickly apologized, "Forgive me, Legolas, I am too blunt with my words. I do need you. You are my best friend, Legolas, you mean so much to me. I only hope that one day I can prove to you that I am an adult instead of the child I fear you still see me as." She blushed at the bluntness of her words again, but she hoped Legolas would forgive her.

She could see him smile in the moonlight. He certainly did not see her as a child any longer. "I realized you were an adult before, but it does not mean that I do not want to be protective of you. Give me some time. I am an old elf, but I will see that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself," Legolas said.

Kari felt him smiling against her neck after he whispered those words in her ear. "You are not old, that is not an excuse," she said, nudging him lightly in the ribs.

Legolas laughed quietly. "Sleep, Kari."

"What if the orcs come?"

"I will wake you if that happens, but let us hope they do not," he said.

She rested against his chest and held the arms that were wrapped around her with her own. Legolas felt a strange tingle course though his body when he felt her skin against his, but ignored it. She was his dear friend and it was not right to think of her as he had been lately.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter takes place in April of 3018 of the Third Age. According to website sources, the Council of Elrond takes place on the 25th of October of this year.And the fellowship leaves on December 25th. This gives you a general idea of where my story and the FOTR will be intersecting. Stay tuned... 


	15. Chapter 15

Kari was running after Legolas and soon tackled him to the ground, sending them both rolling down the hill of green grass. When they finally stopped, Legolas pinned Kari's arms over her head with his own and straddled her legs. She was breathless but he was calm, with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Now what was that for?" he asked as he kneeled over her.

She grinned at him mischievously. "Must there be a reason?"

They both laughed. Suddenly, Kari felt Legolas' lips on hers and as quickly as they were there, they were gone.

Kari looked stunned. "Wha…what was that for?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Legolas replied, getting off of her and releasing her hands from his grasp. He stood up and began walking away.

"No, Legolas," she called after him. He would not turn around. Kari ran up to him and stood in front of him. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He responded passionately and soon they were on the ground again.

"Kari," he whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"Yes?"

"Kari?"

"Legolas…" she moaned softly. Legolas was surprised that she said his name so…lovingly, but he would have to reflect on that later.

"Kari, wake up, please," he said, shaking her.

"Huh?" Kari looked around her, she was in a tree and it was dark. It had been a dream. All of it had been a dream. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"A dream," she replied.

Legolas wondered fleetingly if the dream was about him, but immediately got back to the task at hand. "Kari, the orcs are coming."

Kari's eyes bulged. "How many?"

"From what I can tell, about fifty."

"Fifty?" she cried out. Killing one was manageable, but fifty? It was only she and Legolas.

"I will fight them, you stay in the tree," Legolas said when he heard the alarm in her voice.

"No, do not be stupid, Legolas," she replied, trying to remain composed.

"If you get scared, just climb back onto the tree…"

"Legolas! I shall be fine," she replied confidently.

He nodded and impulsively kissed her forehead as he had done many times before.

The orcs were coming.

Kari and Legolas prepared their bows, figuring that they had enough arrows to kill about half of them with the arrows and then they would have to leap down and attack with their swords. They heard the orcs charge towards them, probably having picked up their scent.

"_Yrch!_" Legolas said.

Kari and Legolas immediately began firing arrows. Legolas was using two arrows at one time while Kari was firing deadly arrows quickly one at a time. The orcs had archers as well, but the arrows did not come very close because Kari and Legolas were camouflaged well in the tree. When they were out of arrows Kari and Legolas looked at each other before leaping to the ground armed with their short swords. Kari kept on stabbing and lunging and cutting through what seemed like an endless crowd of orcs. She couldn't not see where Legolas was anymore. Suddenly she found herself on the floor with a very bad headache that made her completely disoriented. An orc had hit her from behind. Her backside had always been her weakness. She saw an orc over her about to give her a deadly blow but Legolas decapitated him from behind and Kari quickly got up. She began fighting again and after what seemed like forever, it was over. The endless crowd of orcs was no longer endless. She was alive. But Legolas…

"Legolas!" she yelled. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and realized it was Legolas trying to get up. But a dagger was sticking out of his thigh that did not allow him to. "Legolas!" she said again as she knelt beside him.

"I'm…eh…I'm alright," he said, trying not to make her worry.

"Shut up, Legolas. I must concentrate," she said sternly as she cut his pant leg to get a clear look at the wound.

"Just pull it out and wrap it quickly," Legolas said.

"Let me do this," Kari replied seriously.

Legolas had never seen her so focused. Sure she was focused when she was practicing archery or fighting or reading, but there was a quiet calmness about her that he had never seen before.

She pulled the dagger out of him swiftly. He flinched and gritted his teeth, letting out a sort of growling noise.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she said softly.

"You did not hurt me, the dagger did."

He was bleeding profusely now and Kari pressed her hand firmly against his wound and the other hand caressed his face.

"You must look at me," she said.

"What are you doing, Kari?"

She did not answer, but he trusted her. He looked directly at her, questions roaming around in his eyes. He felt warm suddenly, all over, like sunlight was being poured into his veins. He gasped but held her gaze. Her eyes seemed unfocused and finally she pulled away. She cried out and fell to the ground.

"Kari!" Legolas yelled. He pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms. She was breathing heavily and she looked exhausted.

She sat, refocusing her eyes on him. "You should be fine," she said, breathless.

He looked at her quizzically, having completely forgotten about his wound when Kari screamed with pain. His eyes fell to his thigh where his blood-stained pants were torn but the wound was gone. "What…what did you do?" he asked her, amazed.

"I healed you," she said, still trying to regain her strength. Every time she did this it hurt then that would subside into exhaustion.

"But…how? You did not heal me like I see you heal people in the Healer's Hall. I do not understand," Legolas said.

"I have a gift. I do not know how I got it, but I have it. I can heal wounds. I found out I could do this when I was fifteen. I inflict the pain upon myself to draw out the ailment and replace it with my own energy. That is the best way I can explain it," Kari said.

"Do you hurt now?"

"No, I am fine, just a bit tired."

"You should not have healed me. You could have just wrapped my leg," Legolas said.

"If within my power, I would never have you suffer," she said seriously, looking at him directly in his eyes.

Legolas got up and helped Kari rise as well. "That feeling is mutual," he replied. "But I do not suffer, do not fear. Come, the sun is rising, we must get back to Rivendell and tell Lord Elrond what has happened," she replied lightly, slowly walking towards the horses that were luckily unscathed.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas felt like a fool for not asking her this sooner.

"Not really. I heal quickly. Remember that sprained ankle I had because of the competition when I was fifteen? That healed in three days when it should have taken at least two weeks." She got up on her horse and Legolas followed suit.

He could tell that she was exhausted. She had fought bravely as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

They rode quickly to Rivendell and when they finally reached the entrance, Kari collapsed with over-exertion on her horse. Legolas quickly got off his horse and carried her inside to the Healer's Hall. Though he did not want to leave her, he had to tell Lord Elrond what happened to them.

After telling Lord Elrond what transpired, the Lord of Rivendell was silent for a long time as he paced the study room they were in.

"Forgive me for breaking your meditation, Lord Elrond, but I am anxious to know what you think this may mean. Orcs have not come around here for a long time, longer than I can remember, and now Kari and I find ourselves in the middle of over fifty of them. I feel an evil stirring that will not be stopped easily," Legolas said.

"I do not know what this all means without council from others like Gandalf. But we shall see. I am glad that neither Kari nor you were hurt," Lord Elrond said.

"I was injured, My Lord. But, Kari healed me, not using herbs or potions, but she placed her hand over my thigh and warmth unlike anything I have ever felt before filled me and then I was healed. But she was in pain and then her pain subsided but she became very tired. She was already exhausted from fighting the orcs and then when she did that for me…I thought for a second that she would die. But the Healers say she will be fine. Lord Elrond, if I knew any harm would have come to Kari I would never have planned this trip. I take full responsibility for the condition she is in now," Legolas said quickly, but sadly.

"So she chose to heal you herself," Lord Elrond said quietly.

"You knew of her gift from before?"

"Yes. We decided that it was a bad idea to let anyone know about it because she feared that she would be exploited because of it."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Aragorn and Arwen. Once, Aragorn arrived here near death. He had broken several ribs and had severe internal bleeding. He was going to die. And then Kari healed him. That was when I did not allow you to see her when she was ill," Lord Elrond revealed.

Legolas nodded with understanding. It made sense now. "Can Kari die from saving someone?"

"I do not know. Healing Aragorn strained her terribly. If the time came for her to test her boundaries further, she would push them until they broke her."

Legolas remained silent as he thought about Kari possibly dying from healing someone.

"Do not worry, Legolas. Kari has a strong spirit, she will fight greatly before something like that happened."

* * *

As Kari awoke, her sore body reminded her of all that she had faced in such a short amount of time. She had fought well and healed Legolas, making every bruise and ache completely worth it.

"Kari," Legolas said softly from the side of the bed where he had made camp until she woke up. It had only been a few hours.

"Legolas, are you alright?" she asked sleepily.

He chuckled lightly. "You are the one in the bed resting. I should ask you that."

Kari smiled. "I ache. My arms feel sore and my back. I think it is from slicing all those orcs in two."

"You fought well, you should ache."

"As did you."

Legolas looked down and grasped her hand lightly. "No, had I fought well, you would not have felt the need to heal me and you would not be as exhausted as you are now," he replied sadly.

"Do not blame yourself. It was my choice to heal you though I admit it was not a hard decision to make. I would make it over again if I had to without hesitation. You worry too much, I am fine," Kari said with an encouraging smile.

"I worry because I care about you," he said.

Kari inhaled deeply, wanting to interpret his care as love, but knowing that she couldn't. She changed the subject. "I'm sorry that I did not tell you about my abilities before."

"I understand why you did not."

"You are not insulted?"

"I won't lie. I wish you had, but there had been no need to before today. Get some more sleep," Legolas said.

"You do not need to stay with me, I really am fine."

"I want to," he replied.

Kari sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you know that you speak in Sindarin when you fight?" she mumbled.

Legolas chuckled. "No, I did not. I must not be aware of it," he said, bemused.

"It's very endearing," she mumbled again before falling asleep.

Legolas smiled. He was endearing.

* * *

Author's Note: I appreciate all the reviews, I can't believe I got over 250! And I have over 10,000 hits, so thanks to all who read but don't review. It's nice to know I'm being read. Take care. 


	16. Chapter 16

Three months passed since Legolas and Kari encountered the orcs, and no one knew why the orcs had been there. Gandalf had come to Rivendell to speak with Lord Elrond, but Legolas, Kari and everyone else did not know why. Kari loved Gandalf dearly because he was the one to first suggest she study healing, sensing something special within her. He always treated her with the utmost respect and courtesy.

But Gandalf's visit was brief and left Kari deep in thought.

"How can it be that there is absolutely no information?" Kari asked Legolas impatiently between breaths as they sparred.

"About what?" Legolas asked as he blocked one of her attacks with one of his short swords.

"About the orcs!" Kari snapped as she spun to evade one of his attacks.

"No information to share, I suppose," Legolas said as they practiced more.

"I cannot believe that Gandalf's brief visit led to nothing," she responded.

"They will tell us when they think it appropriate," Legolas replied. "Or they shall tell me, considering I am the prince of Mirkwood," he added with a pompous grin.

Kari chuckled. "And then you shall share that information with your dear friend, correct?" she jested.

Legolas smiled. "Of course, unless they ask me otherwise and then I will be forced to keep what I know a secret."

Legolas' words reminded Kari of how she had had a secret from Legolas for many years. "I shall respect that if they ask you to remain quiet," Kari said, swinging her two swords.

"Okay, enough, we have been sparring for almost twenty minutes," Legolas said, putting away his swords.

Kari smiled briefly, quite please with herself for keeping up with Legolas for twenty minutes when previously she could barely last ten. Kari wiped the sweat off her brow and breathed in deeply, trying to fill her famished lungs with air.

"Your stamina is improving," Legolas commented, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Kari looked at him coldly. She had actually been feeling proud of herself and he just had to ruin it for her. He never ceased teasing her.

Legolas laughed at her glare. "Kari, you know you have the best stamina of a mortal, with the exception of possibly Aragorn, that I have ever seen," he added, trying to appease her.

She shrugged and sat down in the shade of a large nearby tree and Legolas followed. Kari wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I just wish that you would look a fraction of the awfulness I must look right now. Instead, you look like you didn't exert yourself above lifting a finger," she said, disgruntled.

He chuckled. "Thank you, but you do not look awful," he said truthfully, appraising her.

She couldn't help but let out an unlady-like snort. "Legolas, you needn't lie," she said.

He looked at her again. He thought she looked quite nice all flushed from exertion. Her hair was falling out of its braid and matting to her face, but Legolas did not find that ugly at all. She looked worked, as though she had been satiated in bed by…inappropriate thoughts. Legolas shook his head, both to clear his mind from the path it had been taking and to disagree with Kari once more.

"If you could see what I see when I look at you, you would accept my compliments without a fight," he replied.

Kari gulped, blushing and hoping that her flushness from practice hid it. Why must he say these things? She did not reply.

"There, see, was that so hard to do? You did not fight," Legolas teased again as he got up. He offered her a hand that she took and got off the ground as well.

A few hours later it was dinner and Kari was dressed in a burgundy dress with her hair, freshly cleaned, in a loose braid with thin strands falling out of place and framing her face. Legolas couldn't keep his eyes off of her as Lord Elrond talked about something. Kari, however, was hanging onto every word Lord Elrond said in the hopes of finding out what those orcs were doing on her birthday. Aragorn was there as well with Arwen and they remained silent as Lord Elrond spoke.

"There will be a messenger from Mirkwood arriving within the next few days with information from your father, Legolas," Lord Elrond said.

Legolas' attention was immediately drawn away from Kari. "Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yes, hopefully he will have some information for us," Lord Elrond replied, aware of where Legolas' attention was before, but not saying anything.

"About the orcs?" Kari asked anxiously.

"Yes."

Two days later, a small caravan of elves arrived in Rivendell from Mirkwood on horseback. Legolas and Kari were practicing in the field and did not know of the arrival of the visitors.

"Kari, your back!" Legolas scolded once again. "That will get you killed," he add as he pretended to stab her from behind and drew her back flush against his chest to demonstrate how her weak defense could be fatal. "Do you understand?" he whispered sternly into her ear as he held her against him. He told her this numerous times and yet she still did not adjust. He worried for her safety.

Her heart was pounding from the exercise as well as from the feeling of his firm chest against her back. She breathed heavily and noticed how drastically her breathing contrasted with Legolas' steady, calm breaths. She envied him and his perpetual calmness.

"Yes," she replied, quietly. She expected that he would let her go after the demonstration, but he held her against him. Kari shifted slightly to look into his eyes, maintaining the contact between them. His blue eyes were dark but looked right back at her. She did not know what he was doing, but she would not protest. She would take any moment she could have feeling his body against hers.

Legolas broke the eye contact to glance at her lips that were only inches away from his. He could feel her warm breath on his face. If he bent down, he could easily close the distance between them. He wanted to close the distance between them.

She could swear that his face was coming closer to hers, but it could have been a hallucination. After years of desire for Legolas locked inside of her, Kari figured that his approaching lips were a manifestation of those desires. But even it if was all a fantasy…

"Hello, Legolas," a soft feminine voice greeted, breaking Legolas' trance towards Kari's lips abruptly.

The two pulled apart quickly, keeping a big distance between them. Neither could look the other in the eye. Legolas' eyes widened as he looked to the ground, knowing full well who the owner of the voice had been.

"Virania," he said neutrally as he turned around to face the woman he once loved.

She smiled. She wore a deep purple dress that flowed gracefully down her tall, curvy form. It complemented her blue eyes and smooth pale skin. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in soft, tantalizing ripples.

She looked gorgeous. Legolas knew it, and she knew it as well. Her proud stance was just as he had remembered, even as he had shouted at her before he left Mirkwood, she had been proud.

"It's good to see you, Legolas," she said smoothly. His name rolled off her tongue just as it had over fourteen years ago.

"It is a surprise to see you," he replied, trying to maintain his composure.

Kari looked at the two curiously. From what she could gather, Legolas was extremely uncomfortable in this woman's presence. Perhaps she was a past lover? Kari tried to not feel completely inferior to this Elvin beauty while she was looking rather unexceptional in practice clothes.

As she was about to leave, Legolas called out, "Kari."

Kari turned around and looked at Legolas and then at Virania, who was scrutinizing her. "Yes?"

"This is Lady Virania of Mirkwood. She is the daughter of my father's most trusted adviser. Virania, this is Lady Kari, she is one of the finest Healers here in Rivendell," Legolas introduced them.

This was the first time Legolas had ever addressed Kari as a Lady. She stood a little straighter though still feeling inadequate in this she-elf's presence. "It is an honor to meet you," Kari said politely, though she did not mean a word she said.

"You are mortal, are you not, child?" Lady Virania asked, lacing condescension into her tone.

Kari clenched her teeth and looked at Legolas, who did nothing to defend her. That disheartened her. "Yes. But I am no child," she said, looking at Virania proudly.

Legolas looked curiously at Kari, surprised by the aggressive tone in her voice.

Virania smirked. "Of course," she replied.

"If you would excuse me, I must get ready for dinner," Kari said curtly, nodding her head slightly and leaving them.

"So, is this what you have doing for the past fourteen years?" Virania asked once Kari left. "Teaching a mortal girl swordsmanship? You are the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, you should not be wasting your time with such trivial matters."

"Kari is not trivial," Legolas stated firmly.

Virania's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Defensive, aren't we? Are you bedding her in the process, Legolas?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed. Only in his dreams he was. "No. But those issues stopped being of your concern when I saw you with him," he retorted coldly.

"It was a mistake, I told you that, but you would not listen," Virania said, stepping closer to him.

"A mistake? Perhaps I should have bedded your best friend and claimed it was a mistake," Legolas said angrily.

"Legolas, I am sorry. I know it was horrible. There is no excuse, I know this. But please, please do not forget the happier times we shared together. I certainly have not. I wanted to follow you here, I was ordered by your father to not follow. Finally he lifted that order and I rode in with the messengers. I had to see you. I never stopped loving you after all these years, this you must understand," Virania said, the last part barely above a whisper.

She wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and pulled him down to her, her lips softly brushing against his. She kissed him passionately then and he froze at first. All this was happening so fast.

He found his arms wrapping around her slim waist and pulled her closer to return the kiss. It was as though nothing was different. Her scent, her touch, her kiss were all as they had been over a decade ago. She felt so good, so soft and warm. And she wanted him. He did not know if he still loved her, but for now, kissing her would suffice.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I liked reading the more detailed feedback. To respond to one comment: Kari does understand Sindarin since she was raised among elves, but she just found it amusing that Legolas said "orc" in Sindarin instead of the Common language. Sorry that was not clearer, I will clear it up in a later chapter.

People also commented on the shortness of the chapters. The reason why I do this is for time purposes. Most of my chapters end and one time and then the next chapter picks up at another time. So it's like end one scene, begin another. And things like the dream sequence wouldn't really work well in the middle of a chapter, it would just be confusing. Also, by keeping the chapters short, I can update more frequently because I continually revise my chapters up until I post. If I did longer chapters, it would take me longer to post because I would want the chapter to be exactly to my liking before I post it. I never post something that I am dissatisfied with because I feel that you all deserve my best effort.

So, I anticipate getting some outraged reviews, but we all knew Virania would have to make an appearance at some time. At least she arrives when Kari is old enough to understand the female's significance.


	17. Chapter 17

By dinnertime Lord Elrond had already listened to the group of messengers that had come from Mirkwood earlier that afternoon. He, the messengers, Aragorn, Arwen, Kari, Virania and Legolas were all dining together.

Kari had known it would be unlikely that she would find out any information but she eagerly listened to all the various conversations around the dinner table in hopes that she could glean something. However, the conversation Lord Elrond was having with the messengers was not about the orcs but about the well-being of acquaintances in Mirkwood.

She picked idly at her food.

"The conversation is not stimulating enough for My Lady?" a soft voice asked from Kari's left.

Her head jerked up to the owner of the voice and she smiled politely. He was one of the messengers that had come along. He was a somewhat fair looking elf with blond hair and crisp blue eyes. He was rather bulky for an elf, but seemed to have a good disposition.

"I'm afraid not," she admitted quietly. "I was hoping to hear some of the news you bring."

The elf nodded with understanding as he sipped some wine. "And why would that interest My Lady?" the elf asked, keeping his voice low.

"Please, call me Kari," she said.

He nodded. "I am Galion, the butler of King Thranduil," the elf said, taking a large gulp of wine.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Kari said politely.

"So, what news may I tell you that would interest you?" Galion asked, his word slurring ever so slightly.

Only then did Kari realize that Galion may be a bit drunk. He had been sipping continuously from his wine glass that was being refilled often. She felt a bit guilty getting information from him in this vulnerable condition, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"A group of orcs attacked Legolas and me three months ago. Orcs do not come over here. Gandalf the Grey has visited here, and I sense an urgency that I have not previously. I wonder what is happening," she explained.

"It is curious that orcs attacked you, but no longer uncommon. Part of the news we bring is that orcs have attacked Mirkwood and a fiend named Gollum has escaped," Galion revealed.

"Attacked Mirkwood?"

"Indeed."

"And who is this fiend, Gollum?" Kari asked.

"A pathetic creature that has caused trouble in our world," Galion replied vaguely.

Kari wanted to press him further on this issue, but she was not sure she should.

"There is an evil stirring here that shall concern everyone," Galion added.

"What shall be done?" Kari asked, remembering what those words were similar to Arwen's a couple years ago when Kari had saved Aragorn's life.

Galion shrugged. "I know not."

Laughter broke out from across the table and Kari saw Virania laughing at a comment Legolas had said. Legolas was smiling though not laughing. Kari had been trying not to pay them any mind, but it was rather hard.

"That one is nothing but trouble," Galion muttered into his wine glass as he looked at Virania.

"Who is she?" Kari asked.

"She and Prince Legolas used to be lovers," Galion answered frankly.

Kari's mouth went dry. Of course they would be. She was beautiful and graceful and elegant.

"But she is ruthless," Galion said. "Prince Legolas left Mirkwood to escape her treachery. He was supposed to be gone for just a few years. Something must have made him want to stay longer," Galion added with a sidelong glance at Kari.

Kari smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

Legolas watched as Kari was deep in conversation with Galion. He had known the butler for centuries, but never liked him. In his mind, Galion was a drunkard that his father had a soft spot for. Why was Kari talking with such a character?

Virania watched as Legolas' gaze fixed on the mortal girl. Things had changed rapidly in the short time they had been separated. She was determined to have things the way they had been. It was fast progress that Legolas allowed her to kiss him that afternoon. Given a few more hours, Legolas would once again be in love with her.

"Lady Kari, please, tell me more about yourself," Virania said to the mortal sitting across from her.

"What would you like to know?" Kari asked politely.

"How do you spend your days here?" Virania asked.

"In the mornings I work in the Healer's Hall and in the afternoons I have training with Legolas," Kari said.

"Ah, yes, I remember Legolas mentioned you are a Healer. When did you become one?"

"About six months ago. I was an apprentice before."

"How long were you an apprentice for?"

"About seven years," Kari replied.

"So long? In Mirkwood the apprentices typically become a Healer after just five years," Virania said, taking a stab at Kari's ego.

The whole table seemed to quiet at this comment that seemed to be an ill-covered insult.

Kari bit back an angry retort. She knew where this was going now. She was not stupid like Virania apparently had hoped, she would not be baited to look bad.

"Most apprentices are not twelve when they begin."

"Ah, yes, you would be too young to appreciate the intricacies of healing. I understand why it took you longer," Virania said.

Kari fisted her left hand under the table. "I understood the intricacies well. I was learning archery and swordsmanship at the same time," Kari replied evenly.

"And how is my Legolas as a teacher?" Virania asked.

Kari nearly choked on the wine she had been sipping. Her Legolas? Legolas had not been hers in over fourteen years! How dare she! Kari inhaled deeply, knowing her reaction was exactly the reaction Virania was hoping for.

"Legolas is an excellent teacher and a better friend," Kari said, choosing to ignore the possessiveness Virania implied.

Virania glanced at Legolas and smiled. "He is, isn't he?" she commented as though she knew something Kari did not.

Kari inhaled deeply and did not reply. Her attempts to not become worked up over this were not working well. Virania had a response or underhanded insinuation for anything Kari said.

"So, tell me, how did you come to live in Rivendell?" Virania asked.

Kari blinked, knowing that however she answered the question, she was going to receive another verbal blow from Virania. "I was born here," Kari replied.

"And your parents?"

"My mother died giving birth to me, I never knew my father either," she replied.

Virania sighed. "Poor child. Legolas must serve as a wonderful father figure," she said, her voice laced with sympathy.

Kari's eyes bulged. Father figure? She could not contain her laughter and she was pleased to hear Aragorn let out a soft chuckle as well.

Virania looked vexed.

"I apologize. I do not mean to be rude. But I have never viewed Legolas as a father figure," Kari said as she smirked at Legolas, who also had an amused expression on his face.

"Hm, no, I suppose you wouldn't," Virania said, her voice insinuating too much.

Kari, who had been trying to act civil towards this elf, now glared openly at her. She knew it was foolish to forsake propriety, but she had enough of Virania's comments.

"I have done nothing to you to deserve the level of inconsideration you are giving me. I ask that if you cannot control your disrespectful comments and snide remarks, please do not address me any longer," Kari said as calmly as possible. But her voice was as cold as her eyes.

Virania gasped loudly. "I have only tried to make pleasant conversation with you. You have been in close contact with Legolas the time that I have not been with him, and I only wished to learn more about you, and what has caused Legolas to be gone from Mirkwood for so long. But I was mistaken to believe you would have the propriety to answer my simple questions. Excuse me please, Lord Elrond, I do not want to be a bother any longer," she said, getting up from the table and leaving the dining hall.

The dining hall was silent, and Kari looked down at her food in shame. Not shame for what Virania said, but that she had let Virania make her look bad even when she knew it was happening. When she looked up, she saw Legolas get up from the table and follow Virania out, never looking at Kari.

"Kari, Lady Virania is our guest," Lord Elrond said. He did not need to say anything else for Kari to understand.

Kari nodded. "I shall apologize in the morning," she replied softly.

* * *

"Virania, please stop," Legolas said as he followed her down the hallway that led to her guestroom.

"She is an insolent child," Virania said, not stopping or slowing down her pace.

"No. You upset her," Legolas defended as he grabbed Virania's wrist and jerked her roughly so that she would face him.

"I said nothing to warrant that attack," Virania replied.

"You did. If you knew her, you would have known you did."

"And when I try to know her, she attacks me," Virania said sternly. "So, tell me Legolas, what am I supposed to do?"

Legolas looked at Virania and realized she either had no clue why what she said had upset Kari or she was an excellent actress. He hoped it was the former.

"But let us not talk about her," Virania said, her tone lightening. "May we talk about us?"

"Us? Is there something to talk about?" Legolas asked, reluctant to leave the topic of Kari when he knew Virania did not take his friend seriously yet knowing it was no longer his place to defend her. It seemed Kari was more than able to defend herself against Virania.

"Legolas, what of our kiss earlier? Did it mean nothing to you?" Virania asked softly, insecurity leaking into her voice.

"I do not know what it meant," Legolas replied honestly. "I do not know what any of this means."

"I understand you have reservations…"

"Large reservations. I do not trust you, Virania. And if my father banned you from seeing me all this time, he does not either. Perhaps only now does he think I am removed enough from the heartache to see things clearly, so he allowed you to come. But I fear I still do not see things very clearly," Legolas said.

Virania nodded in understanding. "Perhaps a walk in the gardens will help clear your mind? It is a lovely evening."

Legolas doubted it would clear his mind, but he offered her his arm and she took it graciously with a smile. He was still cautious of her motives, but when she took his arm and pressed her body against his side, it was hard not to remember times when they would take walks through Mirkwood. And when she smiled at him, it was easy to recall how she had given him that smile when he had given her the silver pendant that hung on her neck even now. He had given her the teardrop-shaped pendant as a token of his love for her, and she had beamed at him.

He sighed. It had been a long time since he had thought about those happier times.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Unfortunately Virania will not die from magical causes. It is a nice thought though. As you can suspect from this chapter, Kari did not see the kiss. Virania's name doesn't mean anything, I made it up as I also made up Kari's name. "Virania" sounds dangerously elegant with a hint of badness (like "virus"), or at least in my mind it does. "Kari" I feel sounds hopeful, and a bit naïve. If you find typos please let me know, I've read the chapters so many times that sometimes my mind skips over them (I did reload chapter 16 to get rid of minor typo). Thanks for all the support. 300 reviews already. That's pretty unreal and inspiring. 


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Bilbo, how are you feeling?" Kari asked. The morning after that dreadful dinner was the time of Bilbo's monthly check-up.

"Oh fine, fine, fine. It's been very exciting here with the arrival of the messengers from Mirkwood. The Lady Virania with them is quite a looker," Bilbo gossiped happily.

Kari bit back a sour look before replying, "Yes, she is."

"But she pales in comparison to our Kari," Bilbo said.

"You flatter me, Bilbo," Kari said as she examined him. "She has that Elven beauty that I can only aspire to possess."

"Perhaps, but beauty doesn't encompass only outward appearance, Kari. I sense that your inner beauty far surpasses hers," Bilbo replied candidly.

She couldn't help smiling at her small friend.

Kari walked towards Lady Virania's guest room later that morning to apologize. She did not want to, but she knew she should to keep relations between Rivendell and Mirkwood strong. The last thing she wanted was for Virania to report back to King Thranduil that Kari was a terrible person, and his son was wasting his time in Rivendell.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. None came for a long time, but then the door opened and Virania appeared in a robe.

"Yes?" she asked Kari, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

It was rather late in the morning to still be in bed, but Kari took morbid pleasure in waking Virania from slumber. "I wanted to apologize for my comments during dinner. It was rude of me," Kari said, burying her pride.

Virania smirked. "It is alright, you are young and unworldly. You do not know how to wage war to claim the one you love," she said frankly.

Kari's eyes narrowed. She never said she was in love with Legolas, but perhaps it was obvious to the shrewd woman in front of her. "He chooses who he will. Manipulation is cowardly," Kari replied coldly.

Virania smirked. "Hm, indeed," she said softly as she opened the door a little wider.

Kari's eyes traced the movement of the door until her eyes rested on what Virania wanted her to see. On Virania's bed was Legolas, his eyes closed lightly as he rested. He was shirtless with just a pair of loose pants hanging low on his slim hips. The light from the hallway caused his eyes to twitch and finally open. When his eyes did open, the first thing he saw was Kari's stunned face.

"Kari?" Legolas said softly, a little disoriented.

Kari's heart froze for just a moment, but the ache it left was painful enough. So she had not interrupted Virania's slumber but rather something infinitely more intimate. With Legolas. She glanced at Virania, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. He had chosen Virania.

"I am sorry for intruding," Kari mumbled weakly. She averted her eyes and dashed out of the hallway.

Legolas remembered all that had happened. The walk in the gardens, the kisses, the softly whispered words, the loving caresses…with Virania. The memories were clear, but felt as though it was another person doing those actions

"Kari!" Legolas said, running after her and grabbing her wrist lightly.

Kari turned around, trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from spilling over. "I shall not tell anyone, Legolas, if that is what you are worried about. Please let me go, I have a lot of work…"

"I can explain," Legolas said quickly, cutting her off.

He cursed himself for allowing her to see him in such a position. He knew he would have kissed her if they had not been interrupted the day before. But Virania's arrival brought back all these suppressed emotions and he had not felt female comfort in a long, long time. Everything had been very confusing, he had quickly come to many realizations. He wanted Kari to understand…

"I do not want you to," Kari replied, trying to pull out of his wrist.

"Kari, you must let me…"

"No," she said quietly but sternly, breaking his grasp on her wrist and running towards the Healer's Hall.

* * *

She did not go to practice that afternoon. If Legolas expected her to, he was a fool. And he probably would have forgotten about it anyway because of Virania's intoxicating presence.

Kari worked tirelessly that night to prepare the herbs for treating patients. She could not sleep when she knew what Legolas and Virania would be engaging in that night. What hurt her so much was that recently Legolas was showing more affection towards her. Did it not seem like he was going to kiss her the day before? And suddenly Virania arrives and he does not even bother defending Kari to the heinous she-elf who insults his supposed best friend. Instead, he sleeps with the heinous she-elf.

Sweat accumulated on her brow and she wiped it away angrily. It was a warm, slightly muggy July night and the humidity only added to Kari's perspiration. It was times like this that she wished she were a full elf, and she wouldn't become fatigued, wouldn't sweat, and would live for an eternity…just for the chance to be with Legolas.

But suddenly she felt ashamed. She did not mean to curse her parents whom she never knew. She was grateful to have the life she did, knowing that she could have had a terrible fate being an orphan. She should be thanking her life instead of resenting it.

And it was not as though Legolas was her only reason for existence. Granted he was a large part of her life, but she had duties here in Rivendell now. She was a member of society here. She did not need him to define her life and if he were to leave and return to Mirkwood with Virania, she would be fine. No, not fine, devastated. But she would move on because she had to.

"It is rather late," a voice said from the doorway.

Kari frowned. "This has to get done. The other Healers use the materials and do not bother to replenish them, so there is hardly anything available if someone were to become dreadfully hurt," she replied, continuing to grind the herbs together and not looking at the owner of the voice behind her.

"Kari, we should talk," Legolas said, slightly disheartened by her lack of attention towards him but understanding why.

"I am busy," Kari said shortly. "Please leave me alone."

"You are upset," Legolas stated, walking into the Healer's Hall.

"I'm working," she retorted.

"It did not mean anything," he said quietly, coming up behind her.

"What you do is none of my business. You needn't justify your actions to me," she said unemotionally as she worked.

"But I want to."

"Well, what about what I want?" she asked angrily, sweeping stray hair away from her face and turning to look at him directly in the eye.

Legolas was surprised that she reacted so harshly, but he was grateful at least that she reacted.

"What do you want?" he asked her softly.

Kari looked towards the herbs and her work and then to Legolas. She wanted just one thing, but she knew that she would never get it. That was what hurt the most.

"I want to know why you insist on telling me this," she said straightforwardly, still with a hint of coldness in her voice. She had enough of his affections that could be interpreted as love or friendship. She had enough of his words that could be interpreted that he cared for her deeper than she had imagined, only to have it ripped away by the image of him in a bed that wasn't hers.

Legolas swallowed hard. He was finally willing to admit that he found Kari attractive. But the implications of all this? He was not ready to face. She was his best friend. She was mortal and…he was just so confused.

"Because I care about what you think of me. In Mirkwood, I thought I was in love with Virania. I found her one day with my best friend in bed. I was enraged and felt completely betrayed. I came to Rivendell because I thought I would have faded in Mirkwood. When Virania came here, I was confused because I thought I might still love her. She confessed her love for me and I wanted to relive the happier times with her. But being with her was empty. I know not when I stopped, but I do not love her anymore. Perhaps I never loved her as much as I thought I did. She is gone now, from Rivendell and from my heart. You need to know this," Legolas explained.

"So you have this revelation after you sleep with her? Do you not hear how awful that sounds? Must you sleep with a female to know how you feel about her?" Kari asked passionately. She knew her questions were inappropriate. She went through a similar situation, though not to the same degree, with Estorel. She was attracted to the elf, but even after he had kissed her, she could not love him.

No, he knew that much from current personal experience. Legolas sighed, realizing that his esteem in Kari's eyes may be permanently tarnished. It actually made his chest ache to think of losing Kari's favor.

"No. Her presence surprised me, made me vulnerable," Legolas replied.

"I did not know you to have such a weak disposition when it came to females," Kari said her voice laced with disdain.

Legolas looked to the floor, truly ashamed. Kari's words were terribly true in this situation. Legolas knew Virania was eager to be with him, and he was rather lonely and Virania was familiar. He knew sleeping with Virania simply because she was there was wrong, but he did it regardless.

"I am sorry. There is no excuse for my actions," he said.

An awkward silence followed, until Kari finally spoke quietly. Her anger diminished when she saw how regretful Legolas looked. "Like I said previously, your actions are none of my business. I am just your friend. Those questions I asked were inappropriate just now."

"No, Kari," Legolas said, grasping her hand as she walked away from him.

She pulled away quickly, almost on reflex. She did not need him touching her and making her weak.

Legolas frowned. "You should ask me those questions. I do not resent you for that. I am sorry you are still upset."

"You were not a friend to me yesterday," Kari said bluntly.

Legolas said nothing. Her words echoed in his ears and cut through his heart.

"When Virania was attacking me. Disrespecting the time and effort I put into being a healer and a skilled fighter, which you very well know about, you said nothing. When she was questioning my parentage, which you know is a sensitive subject for me, you said nothing. Instead, it seemed you condoned her actions by sleeping with her," Kari admonished.

"Once again, I am sorry. It seems recently I no longer know how to act in your presence. A few months ago you were telling me not to worry about you when we faced over fifty orcs. I thought you would resent my interference in this situation as well," Legolas explained.

Kari fell silent, knowing that Legolas had a point. She had wanted independence from him, yet she was angry that he did not rescue her from Virania's cruelty.

"I will always choose to help you," Legolas said. "But I cannot tell when you want my help."

"I am sorry. It is unfair of me to expect opposite things from you."

Legolas shook his head. "I will step in when I feel it is necessary, and if you disagree with my decision, you may yell at me afterwards."

Kari laughed and stepped closer to Legolas.

Hearing her laugh warmed him and made him smile. He reached for her hand, and this time she did not pull away. "I would rather you scold me for being overprotective than for not being a friend."

Kari wrapped her arms around Legolas, knowing they had reached a compromise in this awkward time of change. She was still disheartened by his indiscretion with Virania. Not because she thought he did not take it lightly, but because she still felt a bit slighted. Knowing Legolas, Kari knew he would feel guilty about it for some time. But knowing herself, she knew she would feel hurt about it for a while. Perhaps it was because he slept with such a seemingly manipulative female, or that he slept with any female (though now that Kari thought about it, he could have slept with plenty of females since his arrival in Rivendell), or that he seemed as though he was going to kiss her the day before and then slept with a female. Perhaps it was a combination of all those reasons.

"I am glad that your heart no longer resides in your past," Kari said as they hugged.

"I am too," he said quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks, as always, for the reviews and support. I'm glad you guys had such passionate views on the situation with Kari-Legolas-Virania. And yes, Virania truly is gone from Rivendell. I know this chapter makes Legolas look like a typical male (thinking with his second head), and that is the intention. I don't view Legolas as faultless even if he's an elf, and I think it's important Kari no longer seems him that way either. Next chapter jumps ahead two months to September. Council of Elrond is October 25th. 


	19. Chapter 19

Two months passed, and it was the afternoon of another festival, this time to welcome in the autumn season. The leaves on the trees of Rivendell were turning a golden color before falling and littering the practice field Kari and Legolas were fighting on. With each spin, dodge, and tumble, they would kick up numerous leaves from the ground, practically creating a wall of gold around them. It served as a distraction for the fighters that they had to work through in order to effectively attack their opponent. But for the few bystanders watching, it was as though the two fighters were surrounded in their own world, protected by a swirl of golden leaves around them and only them.

"Good guard of your back," Legolas commented as he continually tried to attack Kari from behind, but failing each time.

"You see, I do listen once in a while," Kari replied and she lunged at Legolas. He parried her attack and then sidestepped her, pushing her hip gently away as her body passed by him, keeping Kari off balance momentarily.

He had doing that a lot lately - touching her. Not that Kari would ever complain, but it seemed odd to her. They weren't touches she could pass off as harmless. No longer did Legolas pat her head or muss her hair with his hand after practice, but instead tucked stray strands of her hair behind her ears. No longer did he carelessly drape his arm affectionately around her shoulders, but placed his hand on the small of her back as they went to dinner. He would still spin her around in circles after chasing her, but Kari could have sworn he held her tighter and longer after the spinning ended and her breathing became regular.

Then again, this could all be in her imagination. It had seemed that two months ago he had been close to kissing her, but then Virania arrived and…well obviously he did not love Kari. Yet he also said he did not love Virania.

"I wish you would listen to me more," Legolas said as he attacked her.

"We've already had this conversation numerous times. In fact, I believe we have had conversations about having this conversation numerous times," Kari retorted.

She swung her blades quickly, trying to get Legolas off balance. It finally worked after a long onslaught and she spun behind him to kick his knees forward. Legolas fell to the ground and Kari smiled smugly with satisfaction. Usually she was the first to fall down. But before she could bask in her own glory, Legolas kicked her legs from under her and she fell with an ungraceful thud onto the leaf-littered ground. Legolas was suddenly on top of her with a short sword to her throat. Kari gasped with surprise.

"Arrogance will get you killed," he said sternly.

Kari was silent. This always reminded her of her favorite dream. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. All she could think about was how Legolas was on top of her and how she wished it wasn't because he as talking about her arrogance.

"Kari!" Legolas said sternly.

Her eyes snapped open to see Legolas' face above hers. How would it be to wake up like this every morning? Without the blade at her neck, of course. She shook those thoughts away from her head.

"I understand," she said.

Legolas' face softened now that he had gotten Kari to understand this point. He tossed the short sword aside. Realizing the position they were in, he remembered another time in the recent past where they had landed in the same position but because of largely different reasons.

Legolas' action of sleeping with Virania had caused Kari to believe he was sleeping with any and all of the females of Rivendell. Though irrational and quite unlike Legolas, she still thought this. Soon after their reconciliation in the Healer's Hall, Legolas had questioned her sullen mood after he had finished talking with one of the females who stayed after practice. She had told him her thoughts, and he had yelled at her, asking how she could think something like that. She had defended that she did not know what to think. Only then did Legolas see how deep his actions had hurt Kari's view of him. He had told her that he hadn't bedded any of the women of Rivendell since his arrival and that the last person he had slept with before Virania had been, in fact, Virania. Kari had quieted and apologized for doubting him, and he had told her not to apologize because it was his indiscretion that had caused her to doubt him in the first place. They had subsequently made up by having a game of chase around the practice field, which ended in much the same position they were in now.

He reluctantly got up from the ground and extended his arm to help Kari up.

She did not take it, as she was perfectly capable of getting up herself. She did enjoy Legolas' touch, but she did not want to rely on him when it could be avoided.

Legolas chuckled.

"What is funny?" Kari asked.

"You have become quite independent," Legolas commented as they stood there, the bystanders dispersing as they realized practice was over for the day.

"Recently I feel like I always need to assert myself. I do not want people to think I rely on anyone," Kari said.

She enjoyed being her own person, having her own identity. Finally she was gaining respect as a Healer in her own right. Initially some people had been skeptical if a nineteen year old girl was capable of being a true Healer of Rivendell. But now, after eight months of experience and continually proving her abilities, some elves even requested her care. And the same thing applied for every other part of her life. If she needed help, she had to admit that she was a bit reluctant to get it because she did not want to be viewed as weak.

"I know," Legolas replied.

His eyes wandered to her hair where a few small, golden leaf fragments had gotten caught in her sun-streaked dark brown hair. He absently picked out some of the leaves. For the last one, he combed his fingers in her hair above the leaf fragment and dragged his fingers down, pushing the piece of leaf down as his fingers felt the softness of her hair. He watched his fingers do this, wondering how many times he had wanted to feel her hair and never did. He was a fool not to.

Kari watched Legolas' fingers drag down her hair, feeling the gently tug at her scalp. This was another instant. Kari knew he could have simply picked the leaf out of her hair, but instead she was watching her hair flow through his strong fingers. Too soon did Legolas' fingers reach the end of her hair and she mentally curse herself for not having her hair longer. It was to the small of her back, but she would grow it to her ankles if Legolas would run his fingers through it again. She castigated herself. Were they not talking about her independence? And now she was willing to do something absurd for Legolas? Logic escaped her when it came to him.

"But it is not a bad thing to depend on people. Eventually when you marry someone, you will depend on each other," Legolas said quietly, his fingers playing with the tips of her hair.

Kari scoffed. "Marry? Unlikely Legolas," she mumbled.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Kari stayed silent. She did not want to tell him. She was already so confused with his recent actions towards her. When he touched her so gently, hope built within her that he may harbor deeper feelings for her.

"Many people would be honored to share a life with you," Legolas said encouragingly. He had interpreted her silence as fear of inferiority to the she-elves who were immortal.

Kari scoffed, "Right Legolas."

"I am serious."

"Would you?" she whispered.

Instantly her eyes went wide with what she just said. She hadn't meant to say that aloud! She had been thinking it, and it just came out of her mouth! No! She had spent five years suppressing her feelings and now with one slip, it was all for naught! No!

"Would I?" Legolas said, shocked, her hair dropping from his fingers. His instinct was to pull her into a tight embrace and whisper 'yes.' Wait, that was his initial response? Quickly he realized the inappropriateness of the situation.

Kari tried to look up at his face, but she could not. She did not have the courage.

"That is an improper question, Kari. I…I am your teacher," Legolas replied quickly, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

Her face showed no emotion, as though all of her emotions had been blown away with the leaves that no longer encircled them. She felt stupid and cold. The tingling feelings generated from Legolas' proximity died.

"Of course, Master Legolas, please forgive my rudeness," she replied distantly, bowing her head slightly and walking away. Legolas wanted to run after her and tell her what he truly wanted, but he was scared for what that would mean. Instead he watched her walk away.

* * *

Legolas saw her enter the room and go immediately to Aragorn and Arwen. He did not understand how she could look so breathtaking and not realize it. The top half of her long hair was twisted up and tied securely while the rest fell down her back. A few fresh flowers, jasmines, adorned her hair. She wore a light blue dress with short sleeves since it was a mid-September evening and the nights were still warm though breezy. The dress was not revealing except for the low-cut back that hinted at tanned flesh beneath the straight hair that covered it. 

Legolas looked at her, feeling the pain of his too-quick reply to a delicate question that probably sent their friendship back years. He was not her teacher anymore, they had discussed that. His role had become one of a practice partner in these recent months because she had become quite proficient in the short swords. She never beat Legolas when they sparred, but she could match him for long periods of time.

Match him. What an idea. He never imagined a twenty-year-old girl, no, woman, would match him – in anything. He was not one of those elves who thought females were inferior to males, but he had been biased in the beginning of his relationship with Kari. She was mortal. She was alone. And she was young. But she had proved to be strong, resilient, and compassionate. In the court of Mirkwood, these qualities were few when many elves wanted favors because of his crown. But Kari had not been raised to act that way. She had had a motherly figure in Arwen and a fatherly figure in Lord Elrond and Aragorn in her younger years. And what had Legolas been? At first, perhaps the reluctant mentor. Then the friend. And now?

He watched her laugh heartily at something Aragorn said, her whole face livening. He doubted he would ever become tired with looking at her laugh. He wanted to be the instigator of her laughter – for eternity.

What had he become? He had arrived in Rivendell to appease his father, to get away from the memories of Virania. He had known Lord Elrond was asked to watch over him to ensure he did not fade from a broken heart. He was supposed to stay for a few years. It had been fourteen so far. And he had no intention of leaving. He had no intention of leaving her – ever.

He loved Kari.

No, he was in love with Kari.

Now that he thought about it, it was indeed the simplest and most complex realization he had ever made. He could not imagine his life without her presence. He could not bear the thought of her sharing her life with someone other than himself. Somewhere, somehow she had unintentionally snuck into his heart and had been imbedded so deep that he had not even realized it until now.

What had he become? He became whole with her presence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, now we know Legolas knows…next step is for Kari to know. Thanks for all the reviews and support. They mean so much to me. I just wanted to make it clear that Legolas is NOT a male whore. That wasn't the intention of the entrance of Virania. He fell to temptation, once, but I don't think that makes him a whore. Kari, with her overactive imagination, thought he was a male whore upon knowing that he slept with Virania. But no, he's not. Okay, hope you liked this long awaited chapter. 

And I just wanted to let you guys know that my "hits" went back to zero and now it at 350. I think the amount of interest in my story broke/reset the "hits" counter. That just amazes me. And I just saw that my story is in a C2, "The MOST Marvelously Brilliant Stories," and I am beyond flattered. I am honored. That's a hefty title and I hope I can live up to it. Thank you all so much.


	20. Chapter 20

His realization just made his hasty comment earlier that day even more foolish. He watched Kari dance gracefully with Aragorn across the dance floor, capturing the attention of many male elves - not that she was noticing. When the song ended and another began, an elf Legolas did not know asked her to dance and she accepted. Aragorn sat back down with Arwen and Legolas went over to greet them.

"Hello, Legolas," Arwen greeted, smiling.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello Arwen, Aragorn." He sipped a drink and watched Kari dance.

"She looks lovely today, doesn't she?" Aragorn asked, teasing Legolas lightly. Arwen smiled.

"Who?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Kari," Arwen answered.

Legolas shrugged and continued to watch her dance. Yes, she did look lovely. How could he have been such a fool? When did this change in feeling occur? He knew he harbored more-than-friendly feelings toward her when they had fought the orcs. Did his feelings extend even further back than that occasion? He did not know, but what mattered was that now he clearly saw how much he loved her.

When the song ended, Kari made her way over to Arwen and Aragorn and noticed that Legolas was sitting with them.

"Hello, Kari," Legolas greeted, trying to ascertain how she was feeling after his stupidity that afternoon. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. Since when did the mere presence of her cause these awkward feelings inside him?

"Hello, Master Legolas," she replied neutrally.

Aragorn and Arwen looked at the two strangely, wondering if this "Master" title was a game, but it did not look like it was. Kari never called Legolas "Master."

Legolas inwardly cringed at the name, but he knew why she was treating him like how she would treat a teacher.

"Kari?" a voice called from behind.

Kari turned around to be met by a young elf. "Hello."

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Kari smiled politely. "Certainly," she replied. They went to the dance floor.

When Kari was out of hearing range, Aragorn asked, "What happened?"

"I made a terrible mistake," Legolas replied, finally releasing his clenched jaw and pulling his eyes away from Kari and the elf dancing. He did not want that elf dancing with Kari, putting his hands on her waist.

"What did you do?" Arwen asked, quite concerned.

Legolas shrugged. "It does not matter now."

"Yes it does," Aragorn replied urgently. He looked at the elf for any reaction, but did not get anything. "You shall lose her, Legolas."

Legolas looked at Aragorn coldly. "I never had her," he retorted.

Aragorn shook his head as he reclined in his seat. "No, you simply never realized you did."

Legolas said nothing. Her question regarding marriage had implied that Kari at least had an infatuation with Legolas. But it was normal for one to have an infatuation for someone after spending so much time with them. Did she truly have deeper feelings for him?

"It is time you face it, _mellon_," Aragorn said. For years Aragorn knew of Kari's feelings for Legolas, but he had also seen how much Legolas cared for Kari. Aragorn did not think it was true love until he had seen how distraught Legolas had been when Kari had been sick after healing Aragorn two years ago. No one could be that upset over someone he did not truly love.

"Is it not a bit inappropriate? I have known her since she was a child," Legolas said quietly.

Arwen smiled. "I have known _Estel _for quite some time as well. Kari has grown into a wonderful woman, no longer a child. Do you see her as a child?"

Legolas thoughts turned to Kari. "Certainly not," he chocked out.

"She deserves happiness, Legolas. If you do not want to be with her, you must tell her so that she can find someone who does," Arwen said.

"I want to make her happy," Legolas said firmly.

"Then why are you sitting here?" Aragorn asked.

Despite Aragorn's words, Legolas sat there quietly for a while. The sudden clarity of his emotions was jarring but welcoming at the same time. His thoughts raced through the possibility of a life with Kari and all that would entail. He saw it so clearly, more clearly than he had seen anything in the past. And it was all possible. If she would have him, he knew he would cherish her forever. Being with her would be worth any and all consequences. And that did not scare him at all.

But wait. Wasn't this a bit hasty? He had realized he loved her only a few minutes ago, and now he wanted to share his life with her? Bare his heart and soul to her? Wasn't moving this quickly a bit too rash?

No, he did not think so. Did he not already share his life with her? Wasn't his heart and soul already hers? Even if she were to reject him, he would still love her. She would still have him even if she did not want him.

The idea of rejection settled into his conscious and he began to feel uncomfortable. How would it feel to be rejected by her? He would crumble, certainly, but he would refuse to fade. He would be adamant, try with all his might to show her how wonderful they would be together. And if she still refused him, he would leave. Move on to another place where she would just be a memory to him. He knew it was not the best plan of action, but at least he had a contingency plan. That alone gave him a bit more courage for what he knew he needed to do.

He rose from his seat and strode over to Kari before he even realized what his body was doing. She was talking politely to a few elves who worked with her in the Healer's Hall.

"Kari," he said warmly as her back still faced him.

"May I help you, Master Legolas," Kari said callously, only turning her head towards him.

Legolas gulped. She was not going to make this easy. "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked softly but with a hint of anxiousness.

A few of the she-elves Kari had been talking to smiled tenderly at Legolas, and this did not go unnoticed by Kari. She did not want any of them dancing with him, though she had no claim on him.

"Of course," she said, placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead them to the dance floor.

Now that she was looking at him closely, she could see the rich smoothness of his dark brown tunic and swirling patterns sewn into the fabric with dark brown thread. The only adornment on the tunic was gold embroidery trim on the cuffs and collar. He looked wonderful.

Legolas wrapped an arm securely around her waist, drawing her body close to his. She was stiff in his arms, and he just pulled her closer so that her body was against his. Most dancing partners were not this close, and Kari hated the fact that her body loved the close contact with him. Why was he doing this to her? He made it clear where he thought their relationship stood. He need not try to appease her. He would have to deal with the fact that she was acting as a scorned lover would. Then again, they had never been lovers.

How would she react when she was around him after tonight? If he was as smart as she thought he was, he would know that she had deep feelings for him that he did not reciprocate. How could she be around him without suffering from awkwardness? Would he leave Rivendell because of this? Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

He moved his other arm to wrap around her waist, so he was hugging her securely. Kari readjusted her arms so that one rested on the side of his chest and the other was around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, finally relaxing against him.

They had never danced like this before.

Legolas' hands on her back brushed against her hair and the bare skin underneath it. His hands were beginning to feel numb from the oversensitivity of feeling her soft skin against his. He could hear her heart beating loudly, and he wondered if she was listening to his that was beating just as loud if not louder. He tried to formulate the words to apologize for his rash reaction earlier, but everything sounded wrong. So instead he continued to hold her as they danced.

Kari knew it was unfair of Legolas to be holding her like this when he had said he was her teacher. It made her think he did not mean those words. It made her think there was still hope for something. He had been giving her small pieces of hope for a past couple of years, only to have them ripped away by such things as Virania and harsh words. It was not fair for Legolas to give her hope once again when she knew he would take it all away in the future. She should not have hoped in the first place but could not help it. She had wanted him for too long to not allow her heart to have hope, to live off hope.

Legolas dropped his head and inhaled deeply, the scent of jasmine filling him. His nose grazed the sensitive area joining Kari's neck and shoulder, and then his lips touched the soft flesh.

Kari gasped. No, this was unfair! How could he be so awful to her? She jerked away from him, pulling his arms away from her body. Her body protested at the loss of contact, but her mind knew this was better.

"You will not play with my emotions like this," she whispered harshly to him, though unable to look into his eyes. She did not wait for a reply, but instead exited the festival and walked quickly back to her room.

She burst into her room, pulling the dress off of her body and shaking her hair loose. She grabbed her towel and entered her bathroom. She needed to wash these feelings away. Her whole body tingled from Legolas' touch. It was a feeling she did not want to suffer with but needed so badly. She knew that if she became too attached to this feeling, she would only be more hurt in the end. No matter how much she scrubbed, Legolas was a part of her. She loved him, but she hated how she loved him so deeply.

And now he knew.

She cried in the bath. She cried until she was gasping for breath. How could she live near him when he knew how she felt for him and did not return the feeling? How could he be so cruel as to kiss her neck when he did not mean anything by it?

Soon she got out of the bath and put on a loose tunic and comfortable lounging pants. She sat down in front of her mirror and combed her hair. Her face still showed evidence that she had been crying.

A soft knock on her door broke her from her reverie. She knew it was him.

She inhaled deeply and opened the door to her living room. She did not greet him but instead walked into her bedroom to continue combing her hair.

Legolas sighed as he followed her into her bedroom. He knew he had dealt with this whole thing poorly. His complete lack of tact led to this entire mess.

"I am sorry," he said as he watched her comb her hair.

She looked at him through the mirror. Her eyes were so hard, but her body trembled ever so slightly. She was upset but breaking inside. He caused that.

"I..." Legolas trailed off.

If he said what he came here to say, everything would change. But everything had already changed. He knew his feelings for her were no longer that of just a friend and whether or not he faced up to that tonight or later, his life would be different. She had managed to capture his heart without ever knowing it was for the taking. It was too late to turn back.

He was already hers; he had been for a long time.

Kari kept on waiting for him to say something, anything. She hated herself for clinging onto every word he spoke. But she could not help it. She waited, but when no other words followed she grew restless.

She rose from her seat in front of the mirror to face Legolas. "I must go to bed, it has been a long day and..."

"I lied," Legolas said hurriedly.

She looked at him quizzically. "When?"

Legolas stared at the ground for a while, not sure how to proceed. "This afternoon. I would be honored. Most honored," he replied, gathering the courage to look straight into her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What?"

"I…" Legolas could not continue, for he did not know what to say. Instead, he closed the distance between them and did what he should have done months, maybe years, ago.

He kissed her - tentatively at first, trying to sense any hesitation on her part, but there was none. She kissed him back earnestly and he returned the passionate kiss. He held her tightly as her hands moved to the nape of his neck and held him there. He didn't know how long they kissed, but his lips tingled from the contact, almost to the point of feeling burned. He welcomed the feeling, as though he was meant to do this, meant to feel this. In that single kiss Kari felt all her love for Legolas pour out. She had been keeping it inside for so long, and finally, she let it all go. An invisible vice released her heart and she gave in to the kiss completely. And when the kiss was over, she felt a complete blur of emotion, but it was so completely right.

"I love you, Kari," Legolas said softly, once their lips parted.

Did she just hear him correctly? She smiled widely for just a moment before her mind cleared from the trance Legolas' lips had put her under. Her eyes widened and she pulled out of his embrace, very scared. How long had she dreamt of this moment? But only now did the consequences slam into her consciousness. What an unfair time to realize the doom of such feelings!

Legolas' fear that she did not return his feelings was confirmed. His mind began racing with images of his departure in heartbreak.

"No," she said.

"What?"

"You cannot love me," she said sternly.

"I do, Kari," Legolas replied.

"No. Not me," she said, more certain this time.

"I do not want anyone else," he said, cupping her face with one hand and wrapping the other arm around her waist. He gathered courage from the idea that she did not reject him directly.

"No, no, Legolas, you cannot. I shall die, and then what? Will you fade? You will suffer, you...no, do not, please. It is doomed," she said, pushing away from him again.

Part of her could not believe she was inflicting this pain upon herself. He loved her! She should just leap into his arms and confess her love for him! Let them deal with the consequences years from now! But no, Kari would not allow herself to commit such recklessness when Legolas' well-being was in jeopardy. She loved him too much to do such a thing. .

"Kari, I am aware of what may happen to me if I were to be with you for your life. I know the consequences. But I look no further for love and contentment, and I never will."

Kari said nothing, what could she say? She loved him, she loved him so much that she wanted to lie to him and say that she didn't love him if that meant he would be safe. She had dreamt about this moment forever, but its reality was so much harsher than her fantasies. In her fantasies, she never felt this underlying current of guilt. Assuming this admission of love meant he wanted to be with her, was she not dooming Legolas to fade once she was gone?

"Kari, if you do not love me then say so," Legolas dared her, coming closer to her once again.

She wanted to lie for his sake in the end. But she couldn't. Her heart had gone through too many years of hoping that it just would not allow this chance to pass. She knew she was being selfish, but she could not help it.

"It has always been you, Legolas. I have always loved you," Kari replied softly.

Legolas sighed, relieved. And then the words actually registered in his mind.

She loved him.

He smiled widely and kissed her again with fervor. When they parted, she stayed against his chest for a while, trying to process what was going on. He combed his fingers through her hair soothingly and pressed his lips against her temple. He was so happy yet so worried at the same time. Could he give her everything she deserved? He would try.

"Kari," he whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yes?" she asked. Her mind, her heart, and her body tingled with the events of this whole day. She went from thinking Legolas did not care for her to knowing he loved her. How strange things turned out, but she could not complain. Things have a time and a place – she was so grateful this time and place was for their love. _Their love._ What a wonderful idea.

"I want to be the one to make you happy," Legolas said.

Kari smiled warmly as she relished the feeling of his hands on her back. "You always were."

Legolas seemed to become a bit flustered, which was quite endearing to Kari. "What I mean to say is that I want to be with you, and only you."

"Legolas…" she whispered.

"With my complete heart and soul I bind myself to you forever," he said softly in a tone of reverence and formality. He let out a soft chuckled and added lightheartedly, "I think I had bound myself to you long before. I am sorry for never realizing it. I must be becoming foolish in my old age."

Kari stiffened when she heard those long-desired words escape his lips. This was not real. He did not just promise to be with her forever. How could this be happening after so much wishing and hoping and waiting? It is one thing to imagine sharing a life with Legolas, it was another thing entirely to have it as an actual possibility.

"Kari?" Legolas asked. Utter silence on her part was not the response he was hoping for. "And what of your fate after I am gone? Please think carefully about what you are saying," Kari said, giving him every opportunity to escape this doom that seemed unavoidable.

Legolas looked at her grimly. What did she think he wanted from her if not to be with her for as long as possible? "I want to be with you for the rest of your life. Do not fear things that we do not know will happen," he said, trying to quell her fears.

He did not fear his future after Kari was gone, but he feared a life without her when she was here. He was no longer jaded as he had been when he first arrived in Rivendell. She gave him hope and peace. Spending an eternity without her love would not be a life he would consider.

"I fear because I care," Kari said.

"I know. Remember once I told you the one who loves you would willingly make any sacrifice to be with you because to him it would not be a sacrifice?" he asked.

She remembered. It had been when he had accidentally cut her while practicing the day after her encounter with Estorel. She nodded.

"I do just that," Legolas said simply. "Any consequence would not be a sacrifice."

She looked at his eyes and saw the honesty within them. She heart swelled with unnamable emotions. She had doomed herself to a life of pining for Legolas, but now he was hers and she was simply amazed at this course of events. Perhaps in the morning it would sort itself out in her head, but as of now she was still stunned.

She knew she would not convince him to change his mind, and she selfishly did not want him to. They deserved a chance at happiness, no matter how short that happiness may be.

She inhaled deeply and prepared to say words she never thought she would ever say in reality. "With my complete heart and soul I bind myself to you forever," she said, repeating the words Legolas he just said to her earlier. "I do not remember a time when I was not bound to you," she added quietly.

Legolas smiled widely. His heart felt full and contentment raced through his body. Kari smiled at seeing his large grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him. It was a slow kiss filled with promise and hope for their future. When they parted, she hugged him tightly and giggled with happiness. She was with the one she loved and could not contain the feeling anymore. She had not giggled since she was a child. Hearing such sound escape her body, Legolas knew he would spend the rest of her life trying to hear it again.

They were bound to each other. Body, mind, heart and soul. Neither one would have ever anticipated it at the beginning of the day, but now, neither one could imagine ending the evening any other way.

"Legolas?" she asked softly once her giggles subsided and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked boldly.

"Kari..." Legolas started. Was she asking for…

She silenced him with a passionate kiss that showed him exactly what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked. He did not need this, well, at least right then.

She smiled. "I would be honored," she replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The long awaited chapter. So now, Legolas and Kari and bound to each other. I'd like to think of it as marriage without the ceremony. It may seem a bit quick, but at the same time it was a long time coming. I'm interested in how you all view this recently development. I also hope you like the long chapter. I didn't want to break up the flow of this whole scene. The Council of Elrond is still a month away, but events happening before then are creeping up onto the characters. And now that they are together, it will create interesting dynamics. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the support. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Kari, do not hold back," Legolas requested as they prepared to fight. He did want their new relationship to inhibit her performance. Emotions should not be part of battle.

"I never do," she replied confidently, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Legolas smirked, but it quickly left his lips when she kissed him briefly. After the kiss that was all too short in Legolas' opinion, Kari pushed away from him and attacked with a stroke of her short sword. He easily blocked it and attacked her.

"Good, very good," Legolas said as he defended against the onslaught of her attacks. They had spent five days away from the practice field. They had both decided that they deserved to take a small break and enjoy this new relationship.

Although Kari had initiated their first love making, that did not mean she knew what she was doing. Though she had learned about the mechanics of the actions and heard whispered stories in the Healer's Hall from other female healers, she was still incredibly nervous during the event. Would it hurt? Would she enjoy it? Would he enjoy it? Would he like what he saw when she was undressed?

When she admitted these insecurities to him as he hovered naked over her in bed, he had admitted that he was nervous too. For some reason, that gave Kari comfort. He reassured her that her naked form was very lovely to look at, which caused her to laugh. She told him she liked seeing him naked as well, making him actually blush a bit. Their first time together was a mixture of whispered humor, awkward transitions, cherishing caresses, and passionate kisses. For Kari, did hurt – a lot - but it was a good hurt, if that made any sense. Despite the pain, she had enjoyed the experience. Legolas, after apologizing profusely for hurting her, told her he had enjoyed it too, which made Kari enjoy the experience even more. He had promised that the love making would get better with more occurrences, and he was quite right. The awkwardness lessened greatly but not the passionate and reverent feelings they shared with each other.

And so they had spent five days in idleness. Kari only left Legolas' presence to work in the Healer's Hall, but even then he sometimes accompanied her to watch her tend to her patients, teach the new apprentices, and make medicines. He liked watching her do what she loved – helping people. She had such alertness in her eyes when she spoke to her patients, and it was wonderful to watch.

They spent the much of the time in bed, or eating, or taking walks in the gardens. Kari got such a thrill from just holding Legolas' hand as they roamed through the flowers. She chided herself for getting giddy over such small things, but she could not help it. Everything they did now had an underlying current of love and contentment and passion.

Even now, as they fought, Kari could feel tingles shoot through her arms as she blocked Legolas' attacks. She now knew the controlled power he possessed, and she had seen him lose that control completely when they made love. She was grateful that they did not have a crowd watching them that day. Their fighting seemed more intimate now, something that she did not want other people watching.

They fought for a long time, the exertion causing Kari to sweat heavily. After blocking, lunging, spinning, tumbling, and attacking repetitively, Kari somehow managed to get inside Legolas' defenses and she held the sword against his throat, a shocked look on her face. He was surprised as well.

"Did I just win?" she asked, amazed.

"I...I think so," Legolas replied admirably. She had long been his equal in archery and now seemed to be as good as he was with the swords.

She smiled. "I never imagined that happening."

"I did."

"Truly?"

"Absolutely. It was only a matter of time before you beat me," Legolas admitted.

"You anticipated this? Do I get a reward?" she asked, putting the swords back in the sheaths behind her back.

Legolas' eyes darkened as he stepped a bit closer to her. "What do you want?" he whispered against her neck. He knew his breath on her neck led to her undoing. They had been together for just a few days, but he already knew what drove her over the edge.

She tried to stay in control. "I think you know," she replied quietly, her voice becoming husky.

He kissed her swiftly, catching her off guard. They became quite involved on the field until they heard someone clearing his throat.

They broke apart and looked to see Lord Elrond standing there, looking very grave.

"Lord Elrond," Kari greeted, slightly breathless and completely mortified. She had not thought of how Lord Elrond would view their relationship.

"Hello, Kari. Legolas, I must speak with you," he said, directing attention to the prince.

"Of course," Legolas replied. He gave a backward glance to Kari and followed Lord Elrond into his study, certain that he would have a talk regarding his relationship with Kari.

Once they arrived at Lord Elrond's study, Lord Elrond spoke. "A darkness had befallen Middle Earth."

This was not the topic Legolas had expected, but quickly recovered from the initial surprise. "I have sensed a disconnect, but I do not know what it means," Legolas said.

"The One Ring has been found," Lord Elrond said, getting straight to the point.

Legolas' eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"We believe that it has been found in the hands of a hobbit. Aragorn left last night to meet the hobbit in Bree and escort him back to Rivendell. Gandalf was supposed to accompany him as well, but I do not know what happened. He has fallen out of my sight. A council of all the races will be formed here to discuss the fate of the Ring in a month's time. Your father asks that you represent the Woodland Realm at this council," Lord Elrond explained.

"I understand and I will be present," Legolas said, still trying to assess what was happening.

"He also asks for your presence briefly in Mirkwood. You are to escort some of the court here," Lord Elrond added.

Legolas frowned, knowing that the trip would take him nearly a month in total. That would be a month away from Kari and their new fledgling relationship, but he also knew he had duties. He nodded in acceptance.

"Good." Lord Elrond paced slowly before asking protectively, "Legolas, what is your relationship with Kari?"

"My Lord, I love her. And she loves me," Legolas replied.

Lord Elrond did not seem surprised. "One day, even if it is far in the future in terms of men, she will fall. And where will you be?" Lord Elrond warned.

"I would be happy that I spent the years that I did with her," Legolas replied.

"A noble, but naïve answer. You will outlive her, Legolas," Lord Elrond said.

"Not necessarily," he replied.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are willing to suffer the bitterness of a mortal life?" Elrond asked.

"It is a consideration," Legolas replied. And it was. These past few days he had meditated on this issue often, but still did not reach a decision.

"You know nothing of what it is like to be a mortal, all the pain and grittiness," Elrond warned Legolas sternly.

"My Lord, this is not a decision I take lightly. But I love her and I will be with her. Living life without her is no longer an option. It was no longer an option when I first came here."

Lord Elrond pursed his lips but said nothing.

Legolas decided to redirect the conversation. "But with this council that comes, I think there will be bigger things that affect us all that will delay my decision. I believe they will lead to war," he reasoned.

Lord Elrond pressed his lips firmly together, deciding not to discuss their relationship any longer for now. "You are not mistaken."

* * *

She did not think she would ever tire of feeling Legolas' weight on top of hers. Although she had imagined it many times, the reality was quite different. It was solid. In her mind she always thought she would feel protected and wanted and cherished, but the reality of actually feeling all those things was so much more powerful.

She looked up at Legolas' hovering face and grinned. She knew she must be beaming idiotically, but she honestly did not care.

"Satisfied?" he asked boldly.

"Momentarily," she replied, equally bold.

Legolas chuckled as he moved to lie next to her. Kari did not like the loss of his weight, and quickly turned to face him. He extended his arm and drew her close to him.

His breath, which had been ragged during and right after their lovemaking was once again calm. Kari wiped some sweat away from his hot forehead.

"I take great pride in finally finding a way to make you sweat," she said.

Legolas smiled languidly. "It is the only thing that makes elves sweat," he replied.

"Ah, no wonder you were always reluctant to tell me when I was younger," she teased.

"It did not seem appropriate for a fifteen year old to know," Legolas said, defending himself.

"You do know I had learned about sexual intercourse when I was twelve and studying for my apprenticeship," Kari replied.

"It is different to hear it from me than it is from in a book," Legolas noted.

"True, I probably would have blushed like mad had you explained it to me." Kari admitted.

"I like it when you blush," Legolas said, lifting up the sheet and looking at Kari's entirely nude body admiringly.

Kari blushed under his scrutiny, and she knew it was his intention. "You are quite manipulative. I never knew," Kari said.

"I was looking at you just a few moments ago," Legolas defended, still admiring her body.

"True, but it is different when all you are doing is looking. You can be more critical now that your hands are no longer preoccupied," Kari replied jokingly. She did not hide from him, but she was shaking a bit. She always felt awkward under scrutiny.

"Critical of what? Your endless beauty?" Legolas replied charmingly.

Kari rolled her eyes. "You already have me right here, Legolas. There is no need to charm me with such words," she replied.

"You are right. There is no need, except for the fact that they are true. And never doubt that," he said firmly. He wondered if she would ever she herself like he saw her. It seemed unlikely, which meant that he would have to spend the rest of her life telling her how he saw her. He could think of worse ways to spend the time.

Kari believed him when he spoke so fervently. She nodded.

"Lord Elrond spoke with me today," Legolas said, changing topics.

"Oh goodness! I had almost forgotten! How embarrassing it was!" Kari exclaimed. "Was he talking to you about our relationship?"

"That among other things. He does not disapprove of our relationship, but he does not approve either."

"I am not truly surprised. He only regretfully accepts that his daughter is bound to a mortal," Kari said. Thought she respected Lord Elrond's views, she knew she could not seek him approval here. Her happiness with Legolas exceeded her desire for Lord Elrond's approval.

"I did not tell him we are bound together," Legolas said.

Kari frowned. "What did you tell him?" she asked carefully.

"That we love each other."

Kari said nothing in response.

"Would you have preferred that I told him? I did not know if you wanted to have that knowledge only between us or if you wanted people to know. We did not talk about it," Legolas said.

"I am not sure," Kari admitted. But she could not deny the pang of worry over the idea that Legolas may be ashamed of their relationship. She knew this was not true, and she hated herself for thinking this at all, but she could not help it.

"I shall get up right now and tell him if you'd like. I shall wake up all of Rivendell to tell everyone," Legolas added, smiling mischievously.

Though completely ridiculous, Kari took great pleasure in hearing him say that. "That shall turn out well. Arrive at Lord Elrond's chambers stark naked and tell him we are bound," Kari jested. She and Legolas laughed for a while over the thought. "I suspect he will guess we are bound eventually. He is too astute to not see how we only want each other. The idea of keeping that knowledge to ourselves is quite romantic," Kari commented.

Legolas smiled. "But so it the idea of a true wedding ceremony. With everyone we care about there," he said.

Kari had to admit that she liked that idea as well. "True," she admitted. She let out a small laugh at the thought of a wedding.

"What is so funny?" Legolas asked, pinching her side affectionately.

"We are discussing a wedding when just a week ago we were only friends," Kari said with a grin. "How things have changed so quickly."

"Quickly? I think this has happened relatively slowly," Legolas responded, thinking about all the time he had felt physically attracted to Kari and suppressed those thoughts.

All that wasted time, and now the future was so unforeseeable.

"Says the elf who has lived for nearly three thousand years," Kari jested.

Legolas smiled weakly, but his thoughts were still focused on the other parts of his conversation with Lord Elrond. He needed to tell Kari.

"Lord Elrond also wanted to tell me that the One Ring has been found," Legolas said, abruptly changing topics and the mood of the conversation.

Kari was shocked. "What? How can that be?" She had learned about the War of the Last Alliance and Isildur in her early studies but never imagined something that mythological being found.

"I do not know how."

"What is to happen?" she asked urgently.

"The Ring will be brought here. There will be a council meeting here in Rivendell in a month's time. All the races of Middle Earth shall be present to discuss the fate of the Ring," Legolas said casually. He did not want her to worry about this unknown future.

"The implications of this council will be enormous. How can people of different races unite under one cause? Can you imagine elves and dwarves working together? It would be disastrous."

"Regardless, the fates of everyone are tied to the future of the Ring. I am to go to Mirkwood to escort some of the elves of the court back here for the council," Legolas said. He prepared himself for the possible argument he would get from Kari about his departure.

Kari frowned. "How long will you be gone?"

"About a month."

"When do you leave?"

"The sooner I leave the faster I may return."

"Which is how you delicately put that you are leaving tomorrow," Kari ascertained.

Legolas chuckled. "I should not try to hide my intentions from you, all attempts are futile."

"Indeed," Kari said. She was upset that Legolas had to leave so quickly into their new relationship, but she also knew that some things were bigger than their love. This was simply one of those things that had to take precedence. "I do not like the idea of your departure, but I understand."

Legolas kissed her softly. "The feeling is mutual."

He enjoyed the idea that she did not fight him on leaving, showing a level of maturity that he knew someone like Virania would have lacked. But it was foolish to compare Kari with Virania. There was no comparison as to who would win. Then again, there was never even a competition for his heart between the two of them. Kari possessed it in ways no other female ever did or ever would again.

"I suppose we must make up for all the time you will not be here," Kari said flirtingly, drawing Legolas out of his thoughts.

He smiled. "My hands do need some more preoccupation right now," he flirted back as his hands began to make swirl-like patterns on her stomach.

Kari giggled. She had been doing that a lot more recently. But soon her giggles were suppressed with kisses.

* * *

"It has been a long time since you had been in Mirkwood," Kari commented uneasily as she watched him ready his horse the next morning in the stable.

She had been thinking, perhaps a bit too much, in the early morning as she lay in bed, physically exhausted but mentally alert. Her mind tried to grasp the implications of the presence of the One Ring reappearing. When she realized she would need more than just a few hours to think about the Ring, she began thinking about Legolas' departure. It had only been a couple months ago that Virania had been in Rivendell. And now Legolas was going back to Mirkwood, to where Virania was. Kari couldn't help but be worried even though she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Legolas reflected upon her statement a bit, noting the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes. It is hard to believe it has been that long," Legolas commented absently.

Kari became confused. "Fourteen years in the life of an elf is only an instant," she said.

Legolas gave her a bemused smirk. "Perhaps, but it feels longer. So much has happened," he said as he stroked a lock of her hair, watching it glisten in the sun.

Kari smiled uneasily, and Legolas sensed this.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked down. It was stupid, really.

"Kari, come now…what is it?" he whispered to her, bringing his lips to her ear as he held her gently. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Virania is in Mirkwood," Kari said.

Legolas held her tighter. "You think I would go to her?" he asked, somewhat hurt by the implication.

Kari shook her head again. "But she will come to you, I can promise you that."

"If she does it will not matter. She knows I do not love her. I think she knew how I felt for you before I fully realized it. I think you and I acted as lovers would long before we actually revealed how we feel for each other. Jeopardizing what we have is not even an option to me," Legolas explained.

Kari smiled as she leaned against Legolas' chest. She knew he would say this, but hearing him say it was so reassuring. "Forgive me for my insecurities," she said.

"My past actions caused you to have them. There is nothing to forgive," he said.

A comfortable silence followed where Kari just leant against Legolas and he had his arms around her. It was refreshing to have such moments candidly now. Before, both would have felt so much tension with each other.

Some elves had begun to notice the shift in Kari and Legolas' relationship. It was more openly affectionate and peaceful. But Kari and Legolas had decided the night before to keep their relationship private. They would only kiss when they thought no one was watching. They would not say overly flirtatious things to each other when in public.

"Mirkwood is your home, Legolas. Would you not want to stay?" she asked.

"I cannot stay. The council is here in Rivendell."

Kari noticed that Legolas didn't contradict what she had said about Mirkwood being his home. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"Yes, but if you had a choice, would you want to stay in Mirkwood?" she asked.

"Would you come with me?" he asked.

Kari smiled slightly. "I do not belong there, living in trees…"

Legolas chuckled softly, "Then neither do I."

"This is not something to laugh about," Kari said sternly.

"I belong with you, and if you do not belong there, then neither do I," Legolas explained easily.

"You are the Prince of Mirkwood," Kari said, still unable to grasp the depth of the words she spoke. She never really knew him at the Prince, but as her teacher and her friend and her lover. She supposed Legolas liked it that way, because Kari didn't treat him like royalty, which he has told her he found suffocating.

"True…"

"How can you relinquish that so easily? Would you not become King someday?" Kari asked.

"It is a title. It will always be a part of me, but it does not control my choices. I do not want to be king," Legolas admitted.

"Why?"

"My father is a very capable king and enjoys being king. I have no desire to be king and would much prefer living wherever you are living."

"But what about after?" Kari asked.

"After what?"

"After I die," Kari replied simply.

Legolas clenched his jaw tightly and closed his eyes. He had lost mortal friends to death in his thousand years of existence, which was inevitable. But to lose Kari, he tried to avoid thinking of that. He thought back to his conversation with Lord Elrond about mortality, but he hadn't thought about it again after the talk; news of the Ring reappearing pushed it out of his mind.

"Let us not talk about that," Legolas said, a trace of pleading in his voice.

"Okay," Kari said softly. But she knew they would have to confront that situation eventually.

"I need to go," Legolas said, rubbing his hands soothingly down her arms.

Kari kissed him softly. "Be safe," Kari urged as she moved away from him so he could get onto the horse.

Legolas smiled. "Always," he replied cheekily.

Kari looked at him seriously.

"I will," he said, his tone matching her expression.

She nodded, and as she was walking away from him, he pulled her quickly towards him again to kiss her passionately.

He pulled away abruptly with a hint of sadness in his eyes. This would be the longest they would be separated since he arrived here those fourteen years ago.

"See you soon, _meleth-nin_," Legolas whispered as he quickly mounted his horse and urged it to move towards Rivendell's gate.

She smiled encouragingly to him as she watched him leave out of the gate and disappear around the corner of the walls. She inhaled deeply and walked back to the Healing Hall. There were medicines that needed to be made and patients to see. She would think about how much she missed Legolas when she had the time. It was best to keep busy then.

* * *

Author's Note: _Meleth-nin_ is Sindarin for "my love." There are words for "lover" but I thought "my love" sounded sweeter. Thanks for all the support for the last chapter! Most people felt a relief in finally seeing our heroes get together, and I'm so happy that you have welcomed the idea of their relationship. This too, is a longer chapter because there was no good place to cut it. Next chapter brings in more fellowship characters! Please review and let me know what you think! 


	22. Chapter 22

She actually did keep busy. So busy that the only time she deeply missed Legolas with a fierce longing was during the night. During that time Kari would think about his blue eyes upon hers, his mischievous smile she saw not often enough, and how much hotter his skin felt when they made love. She slept uneasily without Legolas' warmth beside her, which was strange to her because she had slept without his presence for twenty years. She supposed her mind was used to the idea of Legolas next to her and refused to be alone again.

With Aragorn and Legolas both gone, she relied on practice fights with other elves to keep her skills honed. Many male elves were eager to fight against her because they had watched her skill progress over the years. It was also a good chance to test her skills against different weaponry. Many of the elves used a single long sword, or different styles of short sword fighting. Sometimes she would fight more than one elf at once to see how well she could manage. Sometimes she would use hand-to-hand combat. The variety was refreshing, though she would easily choose Legolas' presence over all the other elves. She did not win every battle, but she won a large majority. She realized fighting two elves was quite feasible but fighting three was a challenge. She lost most often when she fought three or more elves much to the delight of her opponents who could not beat her individually.

Nearly a month passed without much excitement, but then things began happening too quickly. Arwen became increasingly worried about Aragorn because his arrival was late. Glorfindel, a skilled warrior, went to look for Aragorn and the hobbit holding The Ring. Kari tried to appease Arwen, but Arwen was anxious, knowing that the last time Aragorn was late because he had been dreadfully hurt. Arwen did not want to repeat those feelings of despair or see Kari collapse from healing Aragorn once again.

Glorfindel had been gone for nine days when Gandalf arrived in Rivendell, badly beaten and quite weak. While Kari was speaking to a few of the other healers, a loud crash erupted from down the hallway. She ran out to see what had happened.

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond exclaimed, trying to help the wizard up.

"Gandalf," Kari said, falling to the ground looking at the collapsed wizard on the floor. He was conscious, but seemed a bit dazed and thoroughly exhausted. She tried to assess his injuries, but it seemed many of them were a result of a magical fight. She knew it was rash, but she cared for Gandalf greatly and would not allow him to suffer. She would not repeat her hesitation she had when Aragorn arrived injured. She placed her hand on Gandalf's chest.

Lord Elrond realized what she was going to do. "Kari, do you think this wise?"

"Yes."

Golden light and warmth poured into Gandalf through her. Kari winced suddenly and pulled back, collapsing onto the floor. She gritted her teeth and moaned in pain a lot longer than she had when she had healed Legolas, but she did not collapse like she had after healing Aragorn. Lord Elrond was quickly down on the floor to comfort her.

Gandalf, fully healed, looked at Kari slightly surprised.

Her body relaxed and her eyes fluttered open. "Gandalf," she whispered.

"I am fine, Kari, though I fear you did something to yourself on my behalf," Gandalf replied, still exhausted but no longer in pain. He and Lord Elrond helped her to her feet.

She smiled at hearing his voice. "Who did that to you, Gandalf?" she asked.

"Saruman. And I was attacked at Weathertop."

"What?" she asked, breathless. Saruman was a White Wizard, he could never…

"I must know what you did, Kari," he demanded softly.

"I healed you. Gave you my energy and took you injuries. I can heal them quickly on my own body," she replied.

"Amazing, though I am not surprised."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still supported by Lord Elrond. Every time she healed someone, she noticed that she gained endurance. She suspected that if this had been the first time to heal someone, she would not be conscious at the moment.

"Your aura is as stunning as you are, my dear," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"I apologize if I seem ungrateful because that is not the case, but I must speak with Lord Elrond about matters that cannot wait until morning. Aragorn has not returned, I suspect?" he asked Lord Elrond.

"No, Glorfindel rode out to try and find them. He has been gone nine days," Lord Elrond replied. "You must rest now," he added to Kari.

"Yes, you are right," she said.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf guided her to her room. She was able to walk on her own, but she was a bit shaky, remnants of the pain she had been feeling from Gandalf still pulsating through her body. Lord Elrond helped her into bed and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You must be careful, Kari. I do not like to see you hurt," her guardian said.

"I am careful," she replied adamantly though tiredly.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf smiled amusedly at her, but she did not see. She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Kari made a full recovery by the next morning. She felt tired, but it was nothing like how she felt after healing Aragorn. Perhaps Gandalf's injuries were not as serious as she had suspected, but she did not like taking chances nor hesitating. She spent the day in the Healer's Hall and on the practice field.

"Come now, Kari, let us have a friendly battle," Estorel said, approaching Kari on the field with a long word hanging from his hip.

Kari smiled at seeing him. They had been polite acquaintances these past two years, but nothing more after their kisses at that one festival. "Friendly battle? No battle is ever friendly."

"Well, perhaps not. Let us then have an unfriendly battle but be friends afterward," he said good-naturedly.

She laughed and was grateful he was finally talking to her. It felt inappropriate for her to talk to him after he knew that her heart could not belong to him. Perhaps they could be friends. "I would like that very much, though after I beat you I am not sure you would like to be my friend."

Estorel chuckled. "Such confidence! Did Legolas not teach you that it is folly to be too sure of yourself?"

"He mentioned it, but it always takes me a few times to truly learn something," Kari bantered.

"Well then, I must teach you again," he said as he unsheathed his sword and smiled.

"I shall appreciate your effort," she replied jokingly as she took out her short swords.

"Tis no joke," he said as he lunged toward her, trying to catch her off guard.

She evaded it easily and attacked him. He was a skilled fighter, wielding one sword gracefully and swiftly. His strikes were forceful, and occasionally got Kari off balance. But Kari quickly saw that Estorel had the same weakness Kari once had. He kept his back open. After dodging several swift strokes, Kari spun behind Estorel, slicing through the back of his shirt but not cutting his skin.

"Dead," she said.

Estorel smiled ruefully. "So it seems."

"You fight well."

"You fight better."

"I shall sew your shirt for you," Kari offered.

Estorel chuckled. "No, it shall be a good reminder that I must protect my back."

Kari wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled. Estorel, like Legolas, did not look like he exerted himself at all.

"Come, let us have dinner together," Kari offered.

Estorel looked at Kari questioningly. "Would Legolas be pleased?"

Kari furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what Estorel was implying.

"An offer to dinner could be construed in many ways. Would he enjoy the idea of his love having dinner with another male?" Estorel explained with a knowing look.

Kari did not bother trying to guess how Estorel knew that she and Legolas were now together. She knew he was quite perceptive. "I offer because you are my friend," Kari replied.

Estorel nodded. "Alright then."

The spent the evening in friendly conversation intermingled with witty bantering. Kari appreciated someone to talk to, and Estorel seemed to enjoy her company as well. Perhaps they truly could become friends.

* * *

The next day, when Kari was the Healer on duty, Glorfindel barged into the Hall with a small person in his arms.

"Glorfindel!" Kari exclaimed.

"Kari, help! Frodo, he was struck by a blade of the Nazgul," he said, laying Frodo down on a bed. Frodo was a small looking person, pale and heaving labored breaths. His eyes were unfocused and bloodshot. Kari tried to remember what she had learned about injuries inflicted by the Nazgul, but they were so rare that not much was written about treatment.

Lord Elrond rushed in to assist as did Gandalf.

"The blade of the Nazgul is a penetrating wound that infects and lingers. And that is only if it can be treated," Lord Elrond said.

Kari easily sensed the dark and depressing feelings radiating off of Frodo. She couldn't clearly concentrate.

"Frodo," she said calmly, looking into his eyes.

Frodo looked at her, almost transfixed, while still heaving. Kari emitted a soothing glow that calmed him. She was warm and soft.

"Frodo, you must focus on me, please," she said, her voice like a soft melody.

Frodo obeyed, despite how hard the infected part of his body was trying to reject her softness.

"Kari, these are dark powers, we do not know what will happen. You should not try to heal him yourself," Lord Elrond cautioned.

"What else would you suggest?" she asked.

Lord Elrond knew that traditional medicines did have their limitations, and Frodo's life would be in jeopardy. But this way, Kari's life would be in danger. Part of him was disgusted with himself for allowing Kari to put her life in danger for someone so seemingly insignificant as a hobbit, but Lord Elrond had foreseen the hobbit's importance in the future. But he loved Kari and did not to risk endangering her life. Torn within, Lord Elrond said nothing.

"He will die otherwise," Kari said somberly to everyone. "Focus Frodo," she said, readdressing her attention to the hobbit.

Kari placed her hand over his shoulder and began taking the pain away from him, replacing it with her energy. She had never felt anything so painfully cold. It was like ice was stuck underneath her skin and could not get out. She screamed in agony but did not pull away from him. It was pure evil and hatred. She felt her happiness leaving her and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Legolas inhaled deeply as he rode through the gates of Rivendell after nearly a month's departure. It had been too long away from this place. He had only stayed in Mirkwood two nights because he was so eager to return here. Mirkwood had been his home, and it would always have a strong place in his soul, but here…here was home now. She was home.

He got off his horse and the elves that were with him followed suit. He scanned the area, and did not see Kari anywhere. He knew his arrival had been announced a few minutes ago, giving her plenty of time to come out and greet him, but still she was not here. He felt a pang of disappointment at not seeing her, but he knew he was being foolish. It was not her job to be at his every beck and call and he did not want that either. Still, after a month of being away from her, he had to admit that he had expected her to come running toward him and leap into his awaiting arms.

Legolas saw Lord Elrond approach looking very grave. He courteously greeted the elves. and gave his sons instructions to escort the elves to their guest rooms as he spoke with Legolas.

"My Lord, it is good to see you," Legolas said, bowing his head slightly.

"It is good to see you too, Legolas. I only wish I had better news to report to you," Lord Elrond said, getting straight to the point.

"What has happened My Lord? Has the Ring been compromised?" Legolas asked.

Lord Elrond shook his head. "No, it does not concern the Ring, but rather Kari."

Legolas' stomach dropped. "What…what has happened? Is she alright? Where is she?" he asked frantically.

Lord Elrond raised him hand to try and stop Legolas' barrage of questions, but it only fueled Legolas' anger and fear.

"Yesterday she healed Frodo, the Ringbearer. He had been stabbed with the blade of the Nazgul. She is unconscious right now, there are no signs she will wake up soon," Lord Elrond said, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. It was not wise to fuel Legolas' anxiety by exposing his own fears for Kari's well-being.

Legolas could feel his blood drain from his face. "I need to see her," he said.

"Legolas, her condition…"

"I need to see her," he repeated.

"You will not be pleased…"

"I do not care. I need to see her."

"I do not think you are in good frame of mind," Lord Elrond managed to say before Legolas moved around him.

"You will not stop me from seeing her like you did the last time," Legolas said firmly as he strode quickly to the Healer's Hall.

She was alive, that was what mattered. She was too young and too strong to die. She would not die. Why did she have to heal the hobbit? Why did she always have to make such rash decisions for the sake of others? Because that was who she was, and what she did, and Legolas loved her for it and in spite of it.

But all those thoughts were pushed away by an undeniable dread – a fear that struck so deep inside of him because he did not know what to expect when he saw her. He barged into the Healer's Hall and demanded to know where she was. Some of the healers, who knew of Legolas' friendship with Kari, took him to a sectioned off part of the long hall. Behind the curtains she lay. They had kept her in the Healer's Hall instead of her own bed because they wanted to watch her progress. So far there hadn't been any.

Two elves pulled back the curtains to reveal a pale form resting in the bed. Her dark brown hair looked dull, her eyes had deep purple rings around them, and her lips were practically white. If it was not for a weak but steady rise and fall of her chest, Legolas would have thought she were dead.

He just stared as her, in utter shock. This could not be her. This person looked nothing like his Kari. His vibrant, smiling Kari. One of the Healers brought Legolas a chair to sit in, and he collapsed in the chair, his legs giving out due to the devastation he was feeling.

She had to recover, she must. She would be fine, and they would be happy. That was how life was supposed to be for them. Did they not deserve that?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Enter Frodo! I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for the support. Some of you have been guessing at the future, and I'm so happy that you all are so interested in this story to try and do that. I'm not a fan of huge amounts of fluff, but I put it in to offset the drama/angst. Without the fluff, there is nothing to compare the grittier emotions to. Let me know what you think. Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it! 


	23. Chapter 23

"Legolas, you must eat," Lord Elrond said the following morning as he approached the distraught elf sitting by Kari's bedside. "Please join me for breakfast in the dining hall."

Legolas' eyes did not leave Kari's prone form. "I am sorry, My Lord, but I am not hungry," he replied hollowly.

"She will not wake up while you are gone," Lord Elrond said.

"How do you know that?" Legolas asked, his voice becoming snappish.

Lord Elrond was unfazed by Legolas' tone. "Because her body is not ready."

Legolas was silent as he continued to stare at Kari. Throughout the night his eyes became dry because he would forget to blink. He did not know what he expected this morning, but seeing Kari like this was becoming too much to bear.

"Why did you not stop her from healing Frodo?" Legolas asked Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond frowned deeply, though Legolas did not see. "I warned her."

"But you could have stopped her. You could have restrained her if necessary," Legolas said, his gaze now on Lord Elrond.

"Frodo will be crucial to the future of Middle Earth," Lord Elrond explained.

"And Kari will not be? So you place the life of a hobbit above the life of your charge? The woman who is like your second daughter?" Legolas asked scathingly as he rose from his seat to face Lord Elrond.

"Do not be so quick to judgment, Legolas," Lord Elrond retorted. "I did not say she will not be. And Kari's well being is always on my mind…"

"But it is not first on your mind," Legolas added angrily.

Lord Elrond looked down briefly, knowing what Legolas said was guiltily true. "She is stronger than the hobbit," he reasoned.

"But strong enough? Is she strong enough? This is the blade of the Nazgul!" Legolas exclaimed, his voice breaking with emotion.

Lord Elrond looked at Kari resting on the bed. He could have stopped her, but he chose not to. Her well-being now was directly linked to his inaction.

"I hope so," Lord Elrond replied quietly. "For both our sakes." He left the Healer's Hall and ordered that food be brought to Legolas by Kari's bed.

* * *

This was the fourth morning he watched her sleep. The first two days were much worse than today. He had begun to count the hours she was asleep, but then that became simply too depressing. As she lay lifeless, he could only think that the last kiss, laugh, embrace, and smile they had shared would be the last in his lifetime. It scared him terribly.

Now she looked better. Though she never regained consciousness, her coloring had returned to normal and there were no longer dark rings under her eyes. It was as though Legolas was watching the healing going on in Kari's body before his eyes.

He barely left her side. Meals were brought to him. He rested in the chair. He had not even bathed since his arrival back to Rivendell because he did not want her to wake up when he was not there. Things continued on as they did outside the curtains surrounding her bed, but Legolas did not care. He did not care that he should be playing host to the Mirkwood elves. Let Lord Elrond handle that since he seems to care so much about the future of Middle Earth and not the health of the ones he claims to love. Legolas did not care that in three day's time he was to be at the Council that Lord Elrond had called for all the races.

Frodo, the hobbit, was recovering nicely. Legolas could not help but feel a bit bitter when Frodo was well and Kari was suffering on the hobbit's behalf.

Finally he saw her shift in her bed and her eyes opened ever so slightly against the strong sunlight.

She smiled weakly at him.

"Kari," Legolas whispered. Relief flooded through his body as he rushed to her bedside. She was awake. He hugged her gently and kissed her forehead softly while caressing her face.

She smiled tiredly. "You are home," she replied, her voice scratchy from disuse.

"Yes, I am. How do you feel?" he asked, still stroking her forehead.

"Tired, but fine. How long have I been here?"

"This was the fourth morning."

Kari looked unfazed. "That is better than I thought," she commented.

"You mean you knew this would happen? Legolas said, anger boiling within him. How could she do this to him? How could she put him through so much misery and know about it?

"When I felt the darkness I knew. What I felt, I do not know if that is what Frodo felt, but, it was so dark, so cold. I was so scared. It was taking everything away from me. I...I'm sorry…I…I thought..." she couldn't finish her statement because she began to choke up.

Legolas held her, stroking her cheek and trying to sooth her nerves.

"No, Kari, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. But I have been so scared," he replied softly.

"Do not apologize. This was not a happy way for our reunion to occur," she reasoned.

He held her tighter and slid onto the bed next to her.

She inhaled deeply and wrinkled her nose. "You need a bath," she mumbled.

Legolas chuckled. "I have stayed here since I returned. And I shall not tell you how long it has been since I have bathed."

Kari laughed lightly and kissed his lips. "Tell one of the Healers I am awake and well enough to be in my own room. I do not wish to be here any longer. It is strange to be the patient in my own Hall. Bathe and come rest with me in my room. I do not want to be alone," Kari said.

"You shall never be alone if it is within my power. You get into too much trouble when I am not here. And you give me too much heartache," Legolas said, trying to cover up his worry and sadness with a light tone.

But Kari still knew he was not alright. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

He hushed her and kissed her lips. "I will get a Healer and shall meet you in your room."

Kari nodded and watched at he left the bed. Soon, a couple Healers were assessing her condition and deemed her well enough to leave the hall. They helped her out of the bed and into her room. A few moments after getting situated in her own bed, she heard her door open and Legolas walked into her bedroom. He laid down next to her and she curled her body around his tightly. She inhaled deeply and smelled the fresh scent of a bath. She loved Legolas regardless of smell, but she also loved the scents from a fresh bath.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too." Legolas held her tightly, unwilling to let her go soon.

"How was your trip?" she asked him as she closed her eyes and rested on his shoulder.

Legolas looked at her curiously. How could she ask him something so trivial? Did she not know she had been near death? That he could have lost her?

"Legolas…?" Kari asked when she did not hear him reply.

"How can you expect me to make such idle conversation when I have just suffered through the worst few days of my entire life?" he asked her, resentment seeping into his voice though he tried to remain calm.

Kari stiffened in his arms. "I…I am sorry," she said once again. What did he want her to say?

"You could have died!" he croaked out.

That notion was not new to her, but the tone of voice Legolas said those words in was shocking. He sounded so desperate and tortured. She had inflicted that upon him. She knew it was possible she would die if she healed Frodo, but it was her life. And she didn't have another choice. But now she realized that her life was even more intimately intertwined with Legolas' than it ever had been. Her actions affected him deeply. If the situation had been reversed, she would have been just as devastated as he had been.

"I am so sorry. I was not thinking," she replied with understanding.

"No, you were thinking of Frodo's life, and that is where your thoughts should have been. But I want to be with you as long as possible too. I know what you do is necessary, which is why it is so hard to accept the consequences of it." He stroked her arm as he lay beside her.

She put her forehead against his. "I have a gift. I cannot hide from it any longer. I must use it. But you are my light, you always were."

"As you are mine. But I fear that your decision to heal someone will kill you one day," he said bluntly.

She appreciated his straightforwardness when she knew death was hard for him to talk about. "If I can survive the blade of the Nazgul, I think I can survive any other healings," she said, smiling.

Legolas knew she had a point, but no one would ever be certain she would be able to survive any healing. "I am unwilling to test your theory," he said seriously.

She stroked his face with her fingertips, seeing the worry in his blue eyes. "As am I. I shall try not to. But I shall die eventually, Legolas," she said gently.

"But not so soon. Decades from now, after we've shared a beautiful life together, not now just when we are starting this journey. Not now," he insisted adamantly.

Kari smiled softly at the thought of their future. "Tell me how you imagine our future."

Legolas' eyes lost focus as he thought about it. "I see us traveling around Middle Earth, exploring new places, learning new things, and sharing in the experience together. I see children. At least two, one boy and one girl," Legolas said wistfully.

"Sounds lovely."

"It shall be," Legolas said as he kissed her cheek.

She pulled him close for a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time, and their lips only parted because Kari began to kiss Legolas' neck as her hands began to undo the fastenings on his tunic. Legolas could feel himself losing control as his body became warmer.

"Kari," he whispered. "Perhaps we should wait…"

She looked at him curiously. "You do not want to?" she asked quizzically.

"No, of course I want to," he said, smiling mischievously, evoking a small laugh from Kari. "But you have just woken up from a traumatic experience."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Your consideration is flattering but I am fine. Really, I want to or else I would not have started it," she replied confidently.

Legolas was a bit reluctant, but as Kari pressed her body against his, his resolve weakened. It had been a month without her after all. And she seemed resolute about proving she was fine when she proceeded to seduce him with gentle caresses and soft kisses.

"Fine, you win," he said as she pulled off his tunic.

"Are you upset by this?"

"Not at all, _meleth-nin_."

* * *

The remainder of the day was filled with rest, food, and lovemaking. Kari had not eaten in three days and after the shock of waking up and the emotional consequences of the whole situation wore off, she realized how famished she was. Legolas stayed with her continually. Even when Kari wanted to bathe, he insisted on helping her. Kari had teased him that his desire to help was an excuse to wash her hair, which she knew he enjoyed doing, and Legolas did not disagree. The rest of the time was spent in bed. They would fall into a comfortable silence at times, which would be followed by kisses and caresses, which would then escalate with neither one of them having any desire to stop.

Legolas told her about his journey, his stay in Mirkwood, and how he had seen Virania there. Kari was correct in that Virania had tried to seduce him, and when he told her of his relationship with Kari, she seemed upset but unsurprised. He left her company without another glance.

Kari had told him about how she had been practicing her fighting with the elves of Rivendell. Legolas was quite proud that she won most of her battles.

"Perhaps Aragorn and I should fight you at the same time," Legolas mused as they laid in bed later that evening.

Kari chuckled. "I shall be slaughtered in no time," she replied.

Legolas smiled. "But the fun would be in the effort," he reasoned.

"You only say that because you would be on the winning side."

"I am curious as to how long you would last in that battle."

"Three minutes at most," Kari guessed.

Legolas frowned. "Give yourself more credit than that. I think four," he replied teasingly.

Kari laughed and swatted his arm. He tickled her in retaliation, and it disintegrated to a tangle of limbs, kisses and laughter after that.

The following morning was two days before the Council of Elrond. Kari had made a full recovery by then and returned to work in the Healer's Hall, much to the chagrin of Legolas who would have preferred her to rest for one more day. Kari had pointed out that she did not rest _that _much the day before.

A few hours into Kari's work, three more hobbits arrived in Rivendell exhausted, dehydrated, and with a few scrapes and bruises. Kari quickly healed them using the traditional Elvin medicines. Aragorn returned more battered than when he left.

"Arwen was worried sick about you," Kari said to Aragorn that day. She was cleaning a knife cut that he got on his arm, most likely from the fight at Weathertop.

"She knows that when I go out it is dangerous," Aragorn replied softly.

"She would not stop pacing around the study," Kari continued.

Aragorn sighed. Arwen pacing was not good. "What would you have me do?" Aragorn asked his dear friend.

Kari shrugged as she gently put a salve on his cut. "That is the problem. You do what you must, _Estel_. But in the process there are those that worry for you," Kari said quietly.

"Did you worry for me, _glawar-nin_?" Aragorn asked, a hint of teasing crept into his voice.

She smiled at the nickname. "Of course," Kari replied.

Ever since she had healed him, Aragorn had taken to call her _"my sunlight" _because of the warmth she had filled him with. After she had healed Legolas, he had whole-heatedly agreed that this was an excellent name for her. Aragorn only used this nickname when being affectionate or trying to get his way.

"I would say you mustn't worry over me, but you would regardless, just as I worry for you. I heard about you healing Frodo," Aragorn added knowingly.

Kari sighed. Hiding something from Aragorn was not possible. "You did a good job putting the _Athelas _on the wound," diverting the talk away from the healing.

Aragorn did not take the bait. "You know you could have died healing him."

"I know. That is not what I fear."

"Then what is it you fear?" Aragorn asked.

Kari shook her head. "We are not changing the topic, Aragorn. We were discussing how much Arwen worried for you," she pointed out.

"Kari, you and I both know that Arwen worries for me. We both know that I will try to comfort her about that. And we both know that I will still go out in danger even though Arwen worries. But we both do not know what it is that you fear," Aragorn explained as he watched her bandage his arm with the hands of an expert.

Kari hesitated. She did not like to talk about herself often because she thought that showed some level of weakness, which she fought to harden over. "I fear when I die, he will fade. It is arrogant of me to think our love means so much to him, but the way he sounded when he talked of how scared he had been..." Kari shook her head to rid herself of the memory of Legolas' tortured voice. "That is a dreadful thought, especially because we have only been together for a short time," she whispered so softly that Aragorn had to strain to hear all her words.

"Kari, it is not arrogant of you to fear for his well-being. He loves you very much," Aragorn said, trying to allay her fears.

"I know," Kari replied quickly.

"And he has for longer than the time you have been together. I have seen how his looks and actions towards you have changed over the years."

"I…how…how can that be?" she asked, trying to understand what her friend had said.

Aragorn chuckled. "You expect me to explain the workings of an elf's mind?" he quipped.

Kari looked at him sternly, implying that she was not in a teasing mood at the moment.

"I do not want him to fade because of me, not when he has so much to offer the world for future centuries. I do not feel someone should make that kind of sacrifice for me," Kari said.

"I felt that way regarding Arwen for a long time," Aragorn admitted.

"But the blood that runs through your veins is far nobler than mine," Kari replied.

Aragorn shook his head. "There are things nobler than blood, Kari, which you far surpass me in. Do not think you do not deserve Legolas' love because you do," he assured her.

Kari nodded her head briefly, knowing that these thoughts she had could not be settled in just one conversation. "I am done with you," she said.

Aragorn got off of the bed he was sitting on. "Thank you. I will go see Arwen now." He was about to leave, but retraced his steps to Kari and kissed her gently on the forehead. "He decides his own fate, Kari," he added gently.

Kari nodded though she was still not comfortable with the idea.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. My hits counter crashed again, sigh. To answer a few questions brought up in the reviews: Lord Elrond does know that Legolas and Kari have feelings for each other, but not that they are bound (as good as married). I don't kill off my main characters just as there's a resolution (like Kari and Legolas finally get together and then Kari dies…no). I don't believe that the whole reason for Kari's existence is her relationship with Legolas - there's growth and a personal journey that accompanies the relationship that hasn't been completely told yet. I don't read much fanfiction anymore because I've been writing my story. Whatever time I do have to read, I've been reading original fiction on I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking that I will try to have longer chapters (like this length), and have fewer chapters in the story, but I'm not sure. It depends on where I feel each chapter should end. Take care, happy early December! 


	24. Chapter 24

The next afternoon, Kari walked around the grounds of Rivendell to see where the fully healed hobbits were. She found them in a grassy area lounging while eating some fruit.

"Hello," she greeted as she took a seat beside Pippin.

Although Merry, Pippin, and Sam did not know how Kari had healed Frodo, when they found out that she had been the Healer to save their friend's life, they were grateful and treated her with the utmost respect. Also, Merry and Pippin thought she was the most beautiful creature their eyes had ever come across. Although Legolas constantly told her that she was beautiful, Kari had a very hard time believing him, especially when she had been surrounded by ethereal elves for her whole life. And when Lord Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn, or Bilbo said something about her appearance, she graciously took the compliments, but never thought seriously about their words since they were her family and were obligated to say such things to her.

"Lady Kari! How nice of you to join us!" Merry said happily.

"I was just wondering if there was anything you gentlemen needed," Kari said, unable to contain her smile. The hobbits' colorful spirits brightened her day.

"Gentlemen, eh? Did ya hear that Sam? We're gentlemen!" Pippin said, nudging Sam playfully in the ribs.

Sam grunted slightly before asking, "How is Mr. Frodo, Lady Kari?"

Kari gave Frodo's loyal friend a small smile. "He is doing well but continues to rest. I am afraid that his wound will never fully heal, I just could not seem to accomplish this," Kari admitted sadly.

"You saved his life, and that's no small order," Pippin said, trying to make Kari happier.

Kari shrugged, "It is my duty." She looked down at her hand grazing over the blades of green grass absently. "Gandalf is with him right now, Sam, if you would like to join them in the Healer's Hall," Kari added.

Sam nodded, "I think I will." He clumsily got up off the ground and walked in the direction Kari and appeared to them from.

Merry shook his head, feigning sadness, "That hobbit is too serious."

"Aye, going to get some worry wrinkles," Pippin added.

Kari laughed but came to Sam's defense. "He is a loyal friend."

"Not saying anything on the contrary. We just like giving Sam a hard time. He's the best of us, he is," Merry said.

"And which of you is the most mischievous?" Kari asked, smiling.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, thoroughly amused. They immediately launched into a story about their antics at the Green Dragon. After an hour with the hobbits in which Merry and Pippin entertained Kari with stories of their tomfoolery in the Shire, Kari returned to the Healer's Hall.

Heavy footsteps entering the hall made Kari leave her medicine-making to see who had come in. A man stood in front of the hallway, looking weary but overall healthy.

"May I help you, My Lord?" Kari asked. She figured he must be one of the arrivals for the Council.

The man's eyes turned to Kari, and he smiled. "I was hoping I may have this tended," he said, pointing to his left upper arm where his travel clothes were ripped and there was a gash open.

"Certainly," Kari replied. She turned to another healer and asked her, "Can you help him?" She wanted to get the medicines prepared quickly.

Before the other healer could respond, the man cut in, "With all due respect, My Lady, could you help me?"

She exchanged a quizzical look with the other healer, who simply shrugged and proceeded to prepare the medicines that Kari had been making in order to free Kari to help the man.

The man looked pleasant as she walked over to assist him. She directed him to a bed, where he sat dutifully and watched her get out the materials to bandage his wound.

"I am Boromir of Gondor," he introduced.

Kari's eyebrow quirked up with interest. Gondor was where Aragorn was from.

"You have heard of Gondor?" Boromir asked, noticing her reaction.

"Yes, I have," Kari replied as she unbuttoned Boromir's shirt to access the wound.

"My father is the Steward there," he revealed, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice.

Kari nodded politely. Her brother-in-spirit was the rightful King, but she did not feel the need to boast.

"And who are you, My Lady?"

"I am Kari. Please call me by my name. 'My Lady' sounds too proper," Kari said.

"And you are not proper?" Boromir replied, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Kari felt slightly on edge now. Was this man flirting with her? She decided to take the safe road. "I am quite proper, but I prefer not to sound proper," Kari replied.

Boromir laughed heartily. "Indeed, indeed."

When Kari gently pulled Boromir's shirt away from his arm and looked at the horizontal wound, she saw that it was a deep gash on one side and on the other it was quite shallow. "My Lord, how did you get this wound?" she asked curiously.

Boromir's cheeks colored. "It was quite foolish. I was urging my horse on through the woods because he enjoys galloping quickly. We came too close to a tree that had a sturdy branch sticking out, and my arm hit the branch as we rode on by."

Kari nodded in understanding. She dressed the wound quickly, noting how Boromir did not even flinch once. His bicep flexed at the contact to the wound, but that was all. She figured he much be accustomed to pain, which meant he was probably a soldier.

"How long have you been a Healer? You look quite young," Bormir said.

"I've been a Healer for nearly eleven months. I am twenty years of age," Kari said.

"You are quite skilled."

"Thank you," she said simply as she finished tucking the bandage around his arm. She absently noted that his arm bicep was quite large – strong. She draped Boromir's shirt back over his shoulder.

"And you have gentle hands." He glanced briefly at Kari and smiled slightly.

Kari did not know too much about men and their wooing techniques, but she truly thought this man was flirting with her. Commenting on the gentleness of her hands was not something her patients usually did. But she was not sure if she was reading too much into his words, and so decided not to do anything about it. She did not want to appear arrogantly presumptuous.

"I am done," she said professionally.

Boromir got off from the bed and turned to face Kari. He was a large man, larger than Aragorn. His light brown hair fell to his shoulders and his blue eyes were quite light and alert.

Kari did not feel intimidated by his close presence, but she was wary.

"Thank you, Kari," he said, reaching for her hand and kissing the top gently.

Now this was quite odd for a patient to do to her. She looked pleasantly at him, but did not smile. "You are welcome," she said as she pulled her hand away from him.

Boromir gave her an amused look that Kari could not interpret. "I look forward to our next meeting," he said before leaving the Healer's Hall.

Kari frowned. She was not sure she would look forward to it.

* * *

Kari read a book restlessly in her room as she waited for the Council of Elrond to end. It had been hours since Legolas had joined the others in the Council, and as much as Kari tried to busy herself with preparing herbs and doing other chores, she could not keep her mind from dissecting the various outcomes such a meeting could have. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of people entering Rivendell. Along with her encounter with Boromir, Kari had her first encounter with dwarves. Although she had heard stories of disdain from elves regarding dwarves, she could not understand why when the dwarf she had met, Gimli, had been quite respectful. Then again, he was but one dwarf out of thousands.

"Excuse me, Lassie, could you tell me where I may find something to eat?" the red-haired dwarf had asked Kari as she walked down one of the corridors. It had been just a couple of hours after lunchtime but clearly the dwarf was hungry if he was wandering through hallways for food.

"Of course Master Dwarf, you can follow me to the kitchen," Kari replied.

"Much obliged, Lassie. I am Gimli, son of Gloin. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Kari, I am a healer of Rivendell," Kari replied.

"Ah, important work. Very important work. Tell me, how did you come to this place?" Gimli asked casually as they walked.

Kari turned a corner of a corridor to finally reach the kitchen. "My mother died giving birth to me. Lord Elrond has been my guardian," she explained. Usually she would have misgivings about divulging so much of her history to a relative stranger, but something about Gimli's warm eyes made her want to trust him.

"A fine one, that elf," Gimli conceded though he usually disliked elves. "Ah, well, it seems you have led me to the kitchen. Thank you, lassie."

"Certainly, Master Gimli. There is a large selection of foods, so I am sure you will find something to your liking," Kari replied.

"Oh, I'm quite sure of it. Thank you, Kari. I am sure I will run into you again before my visit here in Rivendell is over," Gimli said courteously as he bowed.

Kari nodded her head respectfully. "I look forward to it. Until then, Master Gimli." She had waited until she saw him enter the kitchen before leaving him to enjoy his snack.

As she reflected on this meeting with Gimli, she hoped that he was able to find his way out of the kitchen and to wherever he needed to go. Kari got out of her chair and paced around the room, desperately trying to think of something she could do to keep herself preoccupied. But she had done everything she wanted to do.

The council was simply taking a long time. She wanted to sneak in and find out what was happening, but that would be disrespectful towards Lord Elrond. If Lord Elrond wanted her to be there, she would have been there. But since she was not, she was obviously unwanted at the meeting. But how could she expect to be needed or wanted in a council of the leaders of Middle Earth? She was an orphan who was able to make a small name for herself in Rivendell as an excellent healer and fighter.

A few more hours went by when finally Legolas entered her room looking weary and forlorn.

"What happened?" Kari asked eagerly as she rushed over to him and held his hands.

Legolas smiled slightly, but it was not a genuine smile. "Many people talked for too long of a time," he commented.

Kari chuckled lightly. "I am not surprised, but what did the council decide?"

"There is to be a fellowship of the races that will guide Frodo, the Ringbearer, to Mount Doom where he will have to destroy The One Ring," Legolas replied. He was clearly troubled and saddened when he told her this. He would not look her in the eye.

"Take the Ring into the heart of Mordor? Who allowed such a thing?" Kari asked, outraged. This was surely a suicide mission for whoever went on the journey. And poor Frodo, after having to endure so much already, would have to go through so much more.

"It was the only way that the different races would allow the Ring to be escorted. The elves, men, and dwarves do not trust each other. Lord Elrond devised the fellowship," Legolas explained, his voice very quiet.

"Does he not realize how ridiculous this plan is? He must!" Kari exclaimed, pacing the room once more, but now for a much different reason.

"Kari, do not say such a thing about your guardian. Lord Elrond is a wise person and understands fully what he is asking of Frodo and others. And throwing the Ring back from whence it came is the only way to destroy it. To destroy the evil forever," Legolas said sternly. He sat down on her bed, clearly drained and sad.

"It is suicide," she whispered.

"Some things are more important than a life," Legolas replied in a tone he had rarely if ever used before. It was as though he was giving up or accepting a fate or something that Kari could not quite identify.

But then, it all clicked.

"You…you are one of the fellowship," Kari stated, knowing before she even finished the sentence that it was true.

Legolas bowed his head and nodded. "I represent the elves," he said quietly.

"No!" Kari shouted. She didn't know what else she could do besides shout 'no'. Maybe if she shouted it enough times, Legolas would say that it was a bad joke on his part.

"Kari, please…"

"No!"

Legolas swiftly went over to her and held her tight. She struggled because the softness of his embrace made the harshness of the realization hurt even more.

"_Melethril-nîn…"_ he whispered soothingly into her ear over and over again until she finally stopped struggling. He stroked her back until the muscles relaxed.

"No," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest. She breathed heavily even though she wasn't crying. She hated crying, showing weakness.

Legolas gripped her tightly and led her to the bed. He sat down at the edge of her bed with her on his lap and whispered comforting things to her in Elven. But it didn't help. It only made her use more energy to try and not cry. Her nose and eyes stung with suppressed tears, but she would not cry.

"Why you?" she finally managed to ask. She wiped the tears away quickly and tried to steady her breathing.

"I am the Prince of Mirkwood. I have a responsibility to my kingdom, my people. I am a skilled fighter," he said.

"Did Lord Elrond pick you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I readily agreed to serve," he said.

Her eyes flashed with surprise and newfound anger at his last words. She got off of his lap and crossed her arms. "Why would you do that?" she asked furiously. Was he insane? Did he want to die?

Legolas sighed, knowing that her reaction was the reaction he had been expecting. But how could he make her understand? How could he make her see what she had done to him?

"I do it because I must," he replied.

"So now you talk of duty? When I asked you if you would ever return to Mirkwood, you said you would not if I was not with you. You easily seemed to forsake your duty then. Why do you suddenly hold onto it so tightly?" she asked him, knowing that she was sounding selfish but not caring at the same time.

"I told you the title will always be with me. As much as I would prefer to be without responsibility, I am not so lucky."

Kari was silent, but her body was shaking. Legolas got up to hold her, but she recoiled from him. "Give me a better reason than that," she demanded, her voice dangerously low.

It stung deeply to see Kari react to him like this, like he was poison. He tried to get what he wanted to say into coherent sentences in his mind. "When I came to Rivendell, I was a jaded and angry person who did not care about anything anymore. I was ready to fade from the pain of my broken heart, but my father had insisted that I come to Rivendell and perhaps find hope. And I did. In you. I had not even realized how much easier and happier you made my life until I realized I was no longer wasting time being angry and sullen and bitter. You did that as a child I taught. And when you grew up into the woman you are now, you saved me in again…my heart. I go because I want the world to be as it should. I want to fight so that you and others like us have a future to look forward to. It is the least I can do."

Kari shook her head. "And what of our future? Did you give that any thought?" she asked angrily.

"I will return to you, and we…"

"No, do not be stupid, Legolas. All who go on this journey should not expect to survive," she said.

"There is always hope," Legolas whispered.

Hope. She hated that word. "It is unfair of you to ask me to live off of hope. Especially after I have had the real thing," she said bitterly.

She knew awful, stinging words were coming out of her mouth, but she was so angry and scared. She could not stop herself from saying the first things that came to her mind. She needed to get it out, even at the expense of hurting him. She hated herself even more than she hated him because she was causing him so much more pain.

"Kari…" Legolas began, extending his hand to her.

She did not want to accept this. Part of her still refused to. But as she looked at Legolas, his shoulders hunched and his hand reaching out for her almost desperately to have her close to him, she finally realized what was happening. Everything was out of their control, and now their lives were in the hands of fate. It was so unfair that this should happen now, now when they were together and happy.

Although she had been using so much energy to try and hold it in, she let out a sob as she rushed over to him. He held her tightly against his chest, rubbing her back as she cried. She cried hard, as though part of herself was leaving her body with each sob. He pulled her down on the bed and she sat on his lap once again. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as she sobbed, not caring as tears made Legolas' white tunic transparent.

If he were alone, Legolas knew he probably would have cried himself over these events. But he needed to be strong for Kari's sake, so he focused on not crying as he heard her heart-wrenching sobs. He let her cry for a long time.

"I am sorry. I am not making this easier. I just do not want to accept that this is happening," she said finally, once her ungraceful hiccupping had subsided.

Legolas nodded. "We cannot always decide what happens in our lives," he said gently.

Kari looked at him, her shoulders straightening. "Only now do I truly understand that," Kari said calmly.

Even though her eyes and nose were red, and her face was quite splotchy, she held a quite dignity within her that surprised Legolas. Legolas began, "If I should die, I want you to…"

Kari did not let him finished the thought. She kissed him passionately as though tonight would be the last night they would have, and Legolas did not have the heart to stop her when he so desperately wanted her right then.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in updating! I've had finals and it was a torturous couple of weeks where I needed the time to focus on studying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all the reviews, I get such a thrill reading them! 


	25. Chapter 25

Summary of last chapter: Kari bonds with the hobbits Pippin and Merry. She has an uncomfortable meeting with Boromir in the Healer's Hall. Kari realizes that not all dwarves are terrible after her encounter with Gimli. Legolas reveals to Kari that he will be part of the fellowship, much to Kari's heartache.

* * *

"No, Kari," Lord Elrond said firmly the next day as they spoke in his private chambers.

"But I would be an asset to the fellowship," Kari explained.

"You are not experienced enough in fighting," Lord Elrond replied.

"Did I not help take down fifty orcs with Legolas on my birthday?"

"True, but that is the only real combat you have faced."

"And tell me what real combat the hobbits have faced. Besides Weathertop, where Aragorn protected them, I doubt they have had any fighting experience. And yet they are going as part of the fellowship," Kari argued.

"They go to support Frodo. He will need his friends," Lord Elrond explained.

"And I go to support…"

"Legolas," Lord Elrond finished for her. He gave her a shrewd glance but Kari did not falter.

"Is that so wrong?"

"No, but it is not wise. Have you thought about the possibility that your presence would put his life in more jeopardy? Cause him to make irrational choices?"

"I have. That has been my one misgiving about asking you to let me go. But I think the benefits of my presence in the fellowship will outweigh the costs. I am a skilled fighter, I have some heightened senses like Legolas, I have some Ranger skills that Aragorn taught me, and I am a Healer." She added with a small smile, "And Legolas doing something rash can be avoided."

Lord Elrond gave her an amused smirk. "From your tone you seem to think this situation is not very serious."

Kari frowned. "I may make lighthearted comments, but I know full well how dire this situation is. Not just for the people involved, but for the future of Middle Earth. And I ask you to let me go because I need to go. I cannot just pace aimlessly around Rivendell while people I love are risking their lives to save mine. I will not do nothing. Legolas and Aragorn are my family. I must help."

Lord Elrond said nothing. The two stood there in silence for quite a while.

"Do you not have the gift of foresight, My Lord? Can you not see where my path lies as clearly as I can?" Kari whispered gently but urgently.

Lord Elrond turned to face the window, looking out to the trees that still had some of the golden leaves on them. "Nothing is certain," Lord Elrond said. "I had hoped you would not choose this path," he admitted.

"I do, My Lord. With the understanding the journey ahead will be demanding and dangerous."

Lord Elrond was silent once again.

"I do not want you to go," he said, his tone changing from one of stateliness to warmth.

"My Lord…"

"You have grown up to be a wonderful woman, Kari. I am honored to have been there too see it," he said softly to her, his eyes warm with fatherly affection.

Kari smiled gratefully. "You gave me good guidance."

"You make me so proud," he said softly.

Her heart swelled with pride. She had always wanted to hear those words from him. "Thank you."

There was another long silence before Lord Elrond said knowingly, "I cannot deny you, Kari. Because I know you would find a way to go regardless."

Kari smiled, knowing she had thought that if Lord Elrond disallowed her from being part of the fellowship, she would find a way to follow them using the skills Aragorn had taught her. Tracking nine people would be rather easy.

"You are right, My Lord."

"You will need to have the approval of the other members of the fellowship. Especially Gandalf."

"Yes, My Lord."

"And I do not want them to know of your healing gift. I do not want any of them to exploit it."

"I may need to use it…"

"With high discretion, if ever. Your skill with traditional Elven healing is excellent, use that," Lord Elrond instructed.

"But My Lord, there may be a time when I must use my gift," Kari said.

"You will be no use to the fellowship if you are weak or dead," Lord Elrond said firmly.

Kari's protests quieted. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Kari knew she would have to tell Legolas about her participation in the fellowship soon, but she knew he would be angry with her for putting her life in danger. He would call her foolish and reckless. She would fire back that he was doing the same thing. And thus a passionate argument would erupt.

She was not looking forward to this event.

The fellowship would be leaving in seven weeks and she was mentally preparing herself for the right time to tell Legolas. His eyes now had a haunting look to them that he tried to hide, but Kari knew him well enough. He did not think he would survive this journey. When they made love, Kari felt a sense of urgency that was not there before, and afterwards Legolas would hold her tighter than he had before. But she said nothing about it to him, knowing that he would turn her concern for him around on her and ask instead if she was alright. So instead, they continued as they always did. Kari worked in the Healer's Hall, they trained at the practice field, they dined together, and then settled in for the night.

On the eighth day after her conversation with Lord Elrond, while Kari and Legolas were having an archery competition, Aragorn came striding onto the practice field furiously. When Kari saw him, she knew he knew, and she knew she should have told Legolas first.

"You foolish little girl!" Aragorn snarled, angrily as he grabbed Kari's shoulders roughly.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, placing his hand on Aragorn's arm in an attempt to remove Aragorn's hand from Kari's shoulder.

"And you! How can you let her do this?" Aragorn said, turning his head to look at a puzzled and shocked Legolas.

"Do what?" Legolas asked, trying to understand.

Aragorn faced Kari once again. "You did not even have the decency to tell him? Were you just going to wait the remaining seven weeks until the departure and then surprise him with the news?" he asked her, the grip on her shoulders unrelenting.

Kari never saw Aragorn so angry. It frightened her to the core. Although she could easily remove herself from his grasp, she did not. She lowered her head in shame, her eyes slowly beginning to fill with tears at hearing such harsh words come from his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Legolas asked, looking from Aragorn to Kari. Kari would not look at him.

"Tell him," Aragorn said sternly, removing his grasp on her shoulder and pushing her forward to face Legolas.

Legolas looked at her worriedly, a dozen possible things she could say running through his mind. What had she done that could possibly get Aragorn so upset?

Kari swallowed hard and continued to look down at the ground. This was not the way she wanted to tell him. But this was the way she would. She raised her head, her eyes still a bit watery though no tears fell.

"I am joining the fellowship," she said, her voice sounding more powerful than she felt.

Legolas was speechless. Of all the things he thought of, this never occurred to him. He stared at Kari for a long moment, and finally looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded. "Lord Elrond gives his permission," he said gravely.

Legolas felt like part of himself died. He still had not fully dealt with the idea his own death, and now he would have to deal with the idea of Kari's? No.

"Legolas…" Kari began as she stepped towards him.

He stepped back, keeping the distance between them.

"Please, let me explain…"

He turned around and walked away from Kari. She quickly caught up and grabbed his arm, but he wrenched it away from her.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way," she said, her heart hurting from Legolas' rejection.

Legolas' eyes darkened and turned cold, as though the light in his eyes was gone. Kari had never seen him look like that.

"Do not speak to me," he said, his voice bitter. He walked away from her without a second glance back.

Kari swallowed hard and tried not to cry as she sat on ground and focused on her breathing. She did not want him to find out this way. She felt strong resentment towards Aragorn for making her expose the news in such an indelicate fashion, and she hated herself for not telling Legolas sooner to avoid such a situation.

"The fellowship is no place for you," Aragorn said sternly, kneeling in front of Kari.

"That is untrue. You know I would be a strong addition. What would you have me do? Fret here impatiently until I hear any little snippet of news about you all? Resign myself to the same fate as Arwen must?" Kari spat back.

Aragorn's eyes became dark. "Arwen knows her place. You must learn yours," he said coldly. He stood up and walked away from her as well.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to put it up before Christmas. Also, that way the next chapter is only one scene (a long, big one) that can stand alone. I hope the summary at the beginning of the chapter is what people wanted, it is a smart thing to do. Some of the reviews made me think about my portrayal of Boromir. I did not mean for him to be viewed as a "pervert" or "scum." The entire encounter with Boromir was told through the POV of Kari, which is not omniscient. Kari has misgivings about Boromir but that does not mean Boromir is a true threat. Boromir comes from another land, with completely different societal and cultural background and perhaps different ways of acting. He is a confident person and a capable fighter. And also, he just spent a lot of time traveling with just his horse and now comes into contact with a pretty female who looks like a woman in a land of ethereal elves. He can relate to her on some deeper level simply because she is a mortal in an immortal world like himself. So, the encounter was supposed to represent a combination of all that background stuff. I am sorry if it didn't get across clearly, that is a weakness in my writing that I will need to work on. But in any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be more from the other fellowship members shortly. 


	26. Chapter 26

Summary of last chapter: Kari and Lord Elrond discussed her participation in the fellowship, and he reluctantly agreed if the other fellowship members approved. When Aragorn found out about this, he became enraged and yelled at Kari. Kari then had to tell Legolas about her planned involvement, which made Legolas furious as well.

* * *

Legolas ignored her for the rest of the day. He would not even look at her as she sat across from him at dinner. He did not speak at all but only stared at his food and ate while Arwen tried to make idle conversation. He did not go to her room that night, which hurt Kari deeply. She wanted to explain her reasoning to him, resolve this conflict and go to sleep together in peace, but that would not be that night.

Nor the night after, for Legolas continued to ignore Kari.

Aragorn had apparently told other members of the fellowship about Kari's involvement because three days later Gimli and Boromir approached her while she was on the field practicing archery. Merry and Pippin had come to watch her practice as they ate lunch, and she was grateful for the company because she knew Legolas would not join her just as he did not the day before. It would have been quite lonely without her two new friends.

"What's this I hear about you joining the fellowship, Lassie?" Gimli asked.

"You're joining the fellowship? Truly?" Pippin asked excitedly from his place on the grassy field.

"Not if I can help it," Gimli replied gruffly.

"She's good though. We've been watching her!" Merry defended as he pointed to her target that had numerous arrows through the bull's-eye.

"We have an archer in the fellowship," Boromir said, addressing Merry's comment but looking at Kari.

"But you do not have a Healer, who is also an archer," Kari asserted. "I am an asset."

"But a disadvantage as well," Boromir replied.

Kari frowned deeply. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not think that having a female among nine males will not be a distraction? Cause us to make irrational decisions?" Boromir asked.

"I expect nor desire any special treatment," Kari replied.

"Perhaps, but that does not mean you shall not get it," Boromir warned. "And such treatment cannot be afforded."

"So it is my fault if you decide to play hero in front of me?" Kari asked crossly.

Boromir was about to retort when Gimli intervened.

"We want you safe, Lassie. The journey will be hard," Gimli said.

"I do not doubt that. But I do not doubt myself either," Kari replied to the dwarf.

Boromir scowled. "I do. Have you ever been faced with enemies on all sides, no hope of survival, but the knowledge that you must fight regardless? Do you know the feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach as you hear the enemy coming towards you and you must stand your ground and fight?" Boromir asked.

Kari easily remembered her battle with the orcs. She did feel the pit, but she was confident and refused to feel despair. "I have been in battle," she said evenly.

"Pretend battles with your elf friend," Boromir said, alluding to Legolas. He had seen Kari fighting with Legolas a few times, and though he was impressed, he was not convinced of her capabilities.

"Along side my elf friend, against over fifty orcs," she answered coldly. She did not bother to further explain her relationship with Legolas. It was no business of Boromir's anyway.

Boromir's eyebrow twitched and Gimli's eyes widened slightly.

"If you are so good, prove it," Boromir dared.

"Why must I prove my ability when you do not? When the hobbits did not?" Kari asked callously.

"Everyone in the fellowship who are the warriors have strong reputations. The hobbits go to support Frodo, not to fight. You argue that you are a fighter, but you have no reputation. Prove your worth," Boromir said as he came toward her, trying to use his height to intimidate her.

Kari knew he had a good point. The fellowship was composed of the son of a renowned dwarf, the son of the steward of Gondor, the prince of Mirkwood, the rightful king of Gondor, and a wizard. She was no one. What was she thinking when she argued to participate in the fellowship composed of such people? What was Lord Elrond thinking by allowing her?

But she knew what she was capable of. She had faith in her abilities. She had worked hard for fifteen years to become an excellent Healer and fighter, and she would not let those skills go to waste waiting around in Rivendell. She would be there to support her family and her love, and she would prove to all the doubters that she had a rightful place in the fellowship.

"What is happening here?" Aragorn asked as he came up to the small group. He had seen Boromir and Gimli talking with Kari, but when Boromir advanced toward Kari, Aragorn's instinctive brotherly nature overtook his anger toward Kari. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Boromir wants me to prove that I am good enough to be in the fellowship," Kari said, still staring at Boromir.

Boromir broke the stare to look at Aragorn. "She is but a girl."

"Do not presume to know me!" Kari lashed out.

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kari, may I have a word with you?"

Kari frowned, not wanting another tongue-lashing from Aragorn. However, she knew he still loved her and he was family after all. They walked a little ways away from Boromir and Gimli to talk.

"Stop this," Aragorn said quietly.

"Stop what?" Kari asked.

"Adamantly fighting to be in the fellowship. It is not something for you," Aragorn replied, never raising his voice.

"I know that is how you feel, Aragorn, you made that quite clear before."

Aragorn bowed his head. "I am sorry for being so harsh with you. You must understand it is only because I care about your well-being," he said.

"I know, but I care about yours as well. You know I can do this. If I was not good enough, you would have told me so yesterday," she said, trying her best to sound strong.

"It is no place for you just as it is no place for Arwen," Aragorn said, repeating what he had said before.

"If circumstances were different, I know Arwen would want to go and you would be powerless to stop her. But she cannot because she is bound to the duties of being Lord Elrond's daughter. I am not bound so. I know my place. It is beside the ones I love, my family," Kari replied with much conviction.

Aragorn inhaled and exhaled deeply. Suddenly he regretted ever teaching her how to fight and taking her out on expeditions with the other Rangers. Had she not had those skills, she would not make a compelling addition to the fellowship. But he wanted to know she was safe when he was off in the unknown.

However, she was no longer the young girl sewing him awful looking pants. She was completely capable of making her own decisions. She was responsible for her own fate, just as Aragorn had said Legolas was responsible for his. She wanted to do this, she was good enough, and but still, in his gut, he did not want her to go.

"I want you to be safe,_ glawar-nin,_" Aragorn said.

With those words, Kari knew he was beginning to relent. "No one is safe in times like these," she replied.

Aragorn looked to the ground for a while before nodding slowly. "Well said," he admitted.

"Aragorn, I do not take any of this lightly."

"I know. I know," he said, kissing her forehead. He brushed his knuckles down her cheek affectionately, truly seeing the adult she had become. "You need to prove yourself to the others. It is the only way for you to gain their respect."

Though it was not an endorsement, it was enough for Kari. She smiled slightly as the two of them returned to Boromir and Gimli.

"Name your terms," she said, looking at Boromir and Gimli.

"Fight me and Gimli together. If you defeat us, you have our approval," Boromir said.

Kari's eyes widened. She knew she could not defeat them together.

"Do you think that is fair? Could you fight against Aragorn and Legolas together and defeat them?" Kari asked.

"You said to name the terms."

"I thought you would be reasonable. If anyone can defeat two members of the fellowship at once, then the fellowship should consist of less people since the skills of one such person would make the two others obsolete," Kari argued.

She knew she was trying to use her wit because her skill was not good enough to defeat both Boromir and Gimli at the same time. Should she be expected to be able to defeat them when they fight together? It certainly did not seem fair or feasible.

Boromir thought over her argument and a smile spread across his face. "You make an interesting point, Kari. And no, I am not arrogant and do not believe I could defeat Aragorn and Legolas together. Fine. You must fight us, one right after the other," Boromir said.

This was slightly more feasible, though still seemingly impossible. Regardless, she knew she must prove herself, which meant doing something difficult. She suspected she wanted to be in the fellowship more than Gimli or Boromir wanted her to stay. So perhaps her willpower would be an asset against her opponents.

Both were accomplished fighters, and she never fought a skilled opponent who wielded an axe like Gimli did. Some of the orcs she had fought had used axes, but they were not very skilled and were defeated easily.

"This should be good," Pippin whispered to Merry, who nodded with enthusiasm.

Kari heard the comment with her heightened hearing and smirked to herself. Good indeed, but it may not end in her favor.

"Agreed," she replied to Boromir.

Gimli and Boromir immediately took out their weapons. Kari then realized that they must have planned this fight beforehand. It gave her hope that they didn't just immediately dismiss her assets to the fellowship as they seemed to have when they spoke to her.

Kari took out her short swords and walked backwards to clear a space to battle. She did not want to turn her back on her enemies and have them do a surprise attack.

"Who shall I fight first?" Kari asked.

To answer the question, Gimli attacked first with a strong swing of his axe. Kari parried the slow attack easily, but the power behind the blow shook throughout her body. She could not block many of those without having it affect her fighting abilities. Gimli attacked her again, and she was forced to just defend herself instead of attack. He swung fiercely at her, and she dodged an attack, spinning around to get behind him and kicking him in the back to knock him onto the ground. Her whole body shook from the impact of parrying his attacks. It was better just to dodge them. Gimli quickly got up and charged at her. She dodged again and he lost his balance, having expected his blow to connect. She immediately began attacking Gimli, but he had a solid defense. This back and forth between the two continued for a long time. Kari could not always dodge the attacks, and her arms became numb from parrying Gimli's axe blows. But Gimli was often on the defensive, Kari's strikes always blocked but keeping Gimli on his toes. Eventually though, Kari managed to get within his defenses and simulate a stab to his chest.

"Dead," she said breathlessly as she looked at Gimli. He was in utter shock, and she inhaled deeply, significantly tired from her fight.

"Well done," Gimli said begrudgingly.

Kari nodded her head respectfully and turned to face Boromir, who already had his sword ready.

"Ready?" he asked in a grave tone.

Kari wondered if he was now beginning to have doubts about winning after she had beat Gimli. Or perhaps he was now going to concentrate harder and strike harder at her.

Kari inhaled one more time and nodded. "Yes."

He swung his sword so quickly it seemed he struck before she had spoken the word. Kari parried the attack but lost the sword in her right hand in the process because the strong blow shook throughout her body and made her grip weak. She fought on with one sword, but her range was nowhere as long as Boromir's, and she realized quickly that she needed to recover her other sword or disarm Boromir. Seeing as how Boromir was making sure to stay between her and her other sword, she knew she needed to try to disarm him. She evaded his swings and managed to kick his hand, making him lose grip on his sword. She attacked fiercely now that she had the advantage of having a weapon. He sidestepped her attack and grabbed her left arm, twisting it around her back hard and forcing her to release the sword in that hand. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. He kicked at her back, pushing her facedown onto the ground. She rolled away from him and got up quickly, protecting her face with her fists.

They were now both unarmed.

He swung at her, but she dodged the attack. He swung again, and Kari blocked the attack, and swung herself, which Boromir blocked. And so they fought for a while, some of the blows connecting. Kari hoped Boromir was not holding back because his punches to her gut were painful, and if they could be more painful, she was not sure she could take it. They grappled and tumbled and punched until Kari managed to kick Bormir's legs from under him, causing him to fall to the ground on his back with a loud thud. Kari reached for her short sword, but Boromir grabbed her legs and pulled her away from the sword. They continued to fight on the ground for a while, a few of the punches connecting to Kari's face, which hurt terribly. Though she knew she could probably hold her own for a while longer in this weaponless fight, she predicted Boromir would win because of his size over her. He managed to use his size to pin her down and strike, which canceled out Kari's agility advantage. Kari shifted her weight and managed to get on top of Boromir.

She released him and ran to retrieve her short swords. He got up at well, retrieved his sword, and the two began fighting with their weapons. Already weakened from Gimli's fight and aching from the blows Boromir gave her, Kari was slower than usual. They fought, attacking and defending, for a long time. Kari was becoming increasingly exhausted, the lightweight swords beginning to feel like blocks of stone in her hands. But she knew she needed to prove herself and win.

She was determined.

With a final burst of energy, she spun around quickly and sliced at Boromir's back, mimicking a fatal blow similar to the one she had used on Estorel.

"Dead," she said hoarsely, her mouth dry from dehydration.

Boromir turned his head to look at his cut shirt and then looked at Kari, who was pushing hair away from her face. He wiped the thin trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth where Kari had punched him. He stood up to his full height and looked at Kari.

"Alright," he said, extending his hand to her in truce.

She took it and they shook. Boromir smiled softly but there was wariness in his eyes.

Kari returned the smile and looked towards the group to see that Gandalf had appeared at some time during the fight. He nodded his head gently in approval and winked at her discreetly. Aragorn looked proud but concerned. Merry and Pippin were clapping enthusiastically and cheering over Kari's victory.

She couldn't help but smile as she sucked in as much air as possible and put her short swords back into their sheaths. Her whole body was bruised and ached terribly, her face and arms and legs were bloody, but it was worth it.

Legolas emerged from behind Gandalf with a cold look on his face.

"Legolas," she said softly, walking towards him. She needed to talk to him.

He did not reply but instead took out his short swords. Kari's eyes widened. He could not be serious! She had been fighting two skilled opponents for who knows how long! She was exhausted while he was fresh! But then she remembered all those talks about how enemies would not care if you are tired or hurt. In war, you fight no matter how tired you are because you are fighting for your survival. Your opponents may be alert while you are weary. It was irrelevant.

Legolas was teaching her that lesson for the last time.

She quickly took out her short swords and prepared to defend herself. Legolas attacked swiftly and hard, not that Kari was surprised. His eyes were cold, just as they had been just over two years ago when he had cut her. She would not be surprised if this time ended in bloodshed as well.

They fought, a dance they had done for years, but this time there was a desperation that never existed before. Legolas was fighting for Kari to stay in Rivendell, and Kari was fighting to be in the fellowship. Kari was physically tired, but her will was resolute. She would be part of the fellowship. It was her resolve that added power into her strikes when it felt like her body would faint. Legolas was relentless in his attacks, but so was Kari. They attacked each other quicker and quicker in a blurry of arms and metal. Suddenly, they both stopped. Legolas' sword was at Kari's neck, but Kari's sword was at Legolas' neck.

It was a draw.

Legolas looked at Kari, and his eyes lost their coldness, only to be replaced with defeat. A draw after defeating two members of the fellowship, was as good as a victory. But the defeat in his eyes was not over the battle. The defeat went deeper. Kari clearly showed she was good enough to be in the fellowship, and even Legolas could not stop her.

She would go, and perhaps die, and there was nothing Legolas could do.

He tucked his swords into their scabbards and looked at Kari briefly. He still had not spoken to her for fear that if he did open his mouth, only angry words or anguished sobs would come out. He stalked off the field and even when Kari called out, asking him to please stop, he ignored her.

Kari watched Legolas walk away from her for the second time in three days and it was once again devastating. She was so exhausted and overexerted and overemotional that she felt sick. She rushed from the field to the nearby forest and vomited in the shrubbery. She cried hard. She had proven herself, she would join the fellowship, but she felt no comfort like she thought she would.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter ends with such a downer, but I wrote it this way to show the seriousness of the situation. I've always intended on this story being a tenth walker story, but I didn't want to make seem like "Oh! Look! A girl's magically in the fellowship!" I wanted to create this background to a character and show her transformation and development into a person ready and willing to be in the fellowship because I hope then it reinforces the amazing and brave feat the members of the fellowship were doing. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again for all the support and please review! 


	27. Chapter 27

Enough was enough. It was the day after her epic fight with Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas, and Legolas still would not pay her any mind. When she saw him, she would try to approach him, but he would only turn away from her. He did not appear at dinner. He did not come to the field for practice. He had removed himself completely from Kari's life, and that was not what she had wanted.

She knocked on his chamber door firmly, and he opened it. When he saw that it was Kari, he shuffled uneasily at the door.

"Let me enter," she said firmly.

"I do not think that is wise," Legolas replied hollowly.

"I do not care," she said, pushing passed him and closing the door after her entrance to ensure that Legolas would not leave his rooms. "I do not want this distance between us," she added, looking at him carefully.

He looked distraught. He did not have a haggard appearance, but there was an air about him that was dull. Kari did not like it at all.

"You are the one responsible for the distance," Legolas said, anger seeping into his voice.

Kari was hurt by the tone of voice, but at least he was expressing emotion. It was a drastic improvement from the empty looks she had been receiving.

"My joining the fellowship was not supposed to put distance between us," Kari replied.

"Your selfishness and foolishness is what put distance between us," Legolas snapped, turning his back to Kari as he moved to stand by his parlor window.

Kari frowned. "And your actions were not foolish?" she retorted.

He did not reply.

"Please, explain this to me! I am tired of having you walk away from me. I no longer want to see you with this blank expression on your face," Kari said, clearly frustrated.

"Why do you think Lord Elrond allowed you to be part of the fellowship?" Legolas asked, his voice eerily calm.

"Because I am a strong fighter, I am a Healer…"

"It is because of your gift," Legolas said, cutting Kari off.

"He instructed me not to use it," Kari replied.

"And do you intend to follow those instructions? Do you truly believe Lord Elrond thinks you shall follow those instructions?" Legolas asked rhetorically, his voice becoming quite loud.

Kari did not reply, and Legolas already knew the answers.

"There are plenty of other healers and fighters who could go, but it is your healing gift that sets you apart from the rest."

"But Lord Elrond said not to use…" she started feebly, although she was beginning to see Legolas' point.

Legolas continued through her weak protestation. "And, if need be, Lord Elrond knows you would sacrifice your life to save someone, like Frodo. It is as though Frodo's life is more valuable than yours. And shall I be amenable to that idea? Shall I support your involvement in the fellowship if it means that you are being used as a last resort should something happen to the Ringbearer? Or perhaps Aragorn? He is the rightful King of Gondor after all. Perhaps his life is of more value than yours as well? An argument can be made for every one of the members of the fellowship. How can you expect me to be happy about this?" Legolas asked scathingly.

Kari had not thought about the situation from this perspective. Despite the morbidity of the topic, Legolas had a good point. If necessary, she would use her healing abilities to save another member of the fellowship. But the reason would not be solely because she thought her life held less value than perhaps Aragorn's, but because she wanted to save him. She loved Aragorn and wanted to do everything she could to help him - even if that meant putting herself in jeopardy.

And yes, when she got down to the heart of the matter, she did view herself as more expendable than someone like Aragorn or Frodo. In these dangerous times, the world needed their kings and heroes, and Kari was neither. She was the orphan girl who had this unique gift and some skill in battle. She did not expect her impact on the world to be as great as Aragorn's or Frodo's.

Legolas was quite right.

"You understand," Legolas said.

Kari's eyes flicked upward so that she looked at Legolas. She nodded silently.

Legolas strode toward her and held her tightly. It had been the first physical contact they had had in days. "You are invaluable to me. I was there, watching you as you lay almost lifeless after healing Frodo, and I was furious that Lord Elrond let you do something so dangerous. It angers me that Lord Elrond seems to place the lives of others above yours once again. It angers me that you seem to view your own life so frivolously," he whispered.

"I understand," she said, relishing the feeling of his arms around her.

"So you shall not be in the fellowship?" Legolas asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

Kari kept her eyes on his. "No Legolas. I still shall be part of the fellowship," she replied.

Legolas closed his eyes, unable to believe this was happening. After he explained himself, she was supposed to back down. She was supposed to withdraw from the fellowship. He released his hold on her and turned to face the window once again.

"Your arguments are good, but they can be made for your participation as well, for everyone's participation. The role of the fellowship is to escort Frodo to Mount Doom. Everyone's purpose is to protect Frodo, and if need be, die on his behalf. So when you leave as part of this fellowship, your life becomes less valuable than Frodo's. But that does not stop you from going," Kari reasoned.

"I have a duty," Legolas replied, his back still to her.

"True. You may go somewhat reluctantly. As do I. I am not eager to go and face unforeseeable dangers. But I would rather do that than stay behind and simply wait. Wait for what? Shall I escape to the Undying Lands where I will die anyway?"

Legolas was silent for a while as he shifted his weight from one foot and then the other while continuing to stare out the window. "I do not want you to die," he whispered. "If something happens to you, and I see it, and I do not stop it, how do you think that would make me feel? How could I live with myself?"

The desperateness in his tone almost made Kari fling her arms around him and say she would not be in the fellowship if only to give him peace of mind. Almost.

Instead, she walked over to him and faced him, holding his hands in hers. "The only reason you would see something and not do anything is because you simply could not. It will not be your fault," she said as her thumbs made slow circles on the outside of his hands.

Legolas exhaled and rested his forehead on her shoulder, relaxing against Kari. "There is nothing I can say to dissuade you, is there?" he whispered.

"No, _meleth-nin_," Kari replied.

Legolas inhaled and then exhaled. Upon the exhale, his shoulders straightened and he looked resolved. "Alright then," he said. "Alright."

Kari gave a small smile as she stroked Legolas' cheek. "Good."

"You shall not die in this expedition," Legolas said. "I will see to it."

"Nor shall you," Kari said quietly.

"Kari…" Legolas began.

"No, Legolas. I remember what happened when I got sick after healing Frodo. I realize that my actions affect you. But yours affect me too. If something were to happen to you while I sit here idly, I would be devastated. We shall look out for each other. You have watched over me, making sure I stay safe, for so long. Allow me to watch over you now too," she explained.

Legolas nodded slowly, understanding where she was coming from. She felt the same way he did, and he would be unwise to expect her to act differently than he would in this situation. Had the roles been reversed, had Kari been the one to go on the fellowship, Legolas would have done everything in his power to stop her or accompany her. Was it fair for him to expect something different from her now? No, it wasn't fair, but it didn't change the fact that he did not like the idea of her participation. But, he would accept it.

Legolas leaned down and kissed her then, trying to block out the dreary thoughts he was feeling.

"I have not done that in four days," Legolas whispered against her lips.

"I know. Four days too many," Kari said.

"Forgive me," Legolas said.

"No, Legolas, you are justified. I should have told you about my participation in the fellowship immediately instead of waiting. It was irresponsible of me. In the future, when there is news I should tell you, I shall not linger."

"I promise to not act so rash again. I was being terribly stubborn. It took too much wasted energy to avoid you," Legolas replied with a smile.

Kari chuckled and winced when the cut on her lip opened from her laughter.

Legolas touched her lip gently, appraising her injury. "They were rather thorough in their onslaught," he said quietly, alluding to her battle with Gimli and Boromir the day before. He looked over her face, which also sported a bruised cheekbone and jaw.

"Yes, but I do not blame them. You were quite thorough as well," Kari said.

Legolas looked away. "I am sorry. I was angry, I wanted you to stay…"

Kari's fingertips brushed along the side of Legolas' neck soothingly. "I know."

He did not try to explain himself further, for Kari understood already. "Is the rest of your body as bruised?" he asked as he touched her cheek.

Kari shrugged. "I heal quickly."

Legolas knew that was a 'yes.' He lightly kissed her cheek and her jaw, and her collarbone, which also had a bruise. He intended on kissing all her bruises.

"Shall we try to communicate better with each other from now on?" Legolas asked quietly.

Kari nodded. "I do not want this to happen again."

Legolas smirked. "Is the rest of your body as bruised?" he repeated his question, trying to lighten the mood.

Kari smiled sheepishly, understanding that she needed to be frank with Legolas just like he needed to be frank with her.

"Yes," she replied.

Legolas looked quite satisfied with getting that straight answer from her.

"Are we truly alright?" she asked, alluding to their fight and reconciliation.

Legolas nodded and kissed her once more. "Yes."

* * *

"Why aren't we leaving already? We've got the whole group now," Merry asked two weeks later as he and Pippin watched Kari and Legolas practice archery.

Kari smiled amusedly. "Eager to encounter unknown dangers, Merry?" she asked, pulling back her arrow and firing it at the target with flawless precision.

"No, but, it just doesn't see logical is all," Merry replied. Though he liked Rivendell and the change of scenery, the hobbit could not understand why they were not starting their journey. It would be long and arduous and they needed all the time they could get, wouldn't they?

"We wait because Ringwraiths may be in the area still. They and their horses were swept away by the water when chasing after Frodo and Glorfindel, but we must wait until the scouts return and tell us it is safe. We do not want to encounter them on our journey," Legolas explained.

"Also, we do not want to get lost along the way. We must know paths to take. That takes time and research, which Aragorn and Gandalf are doing in the library," Kari said.

"Makes sense," Pippin said, looking at his kinsman.

Merry nodded and leaned back on his elbows, looking around with a bored expression on his face.

"Shall we fight?" Legolas asked Kari after they had use their last arrow.

Kari hesitated ever so slightly. "Alright."

For the past two weeks, after their reconciliation, the practice fights with Legolas were more and more rigorous. He was becoming more aggressive in his attacks and in turn she was too. She had gotten caught up in the heightened aggression the day before and had accidentally cut Legolas' torso. It was a very superficial wound that she healed using traditional healing methods easily enough, but still, she had wounded him because she was not being careful. And what was strange to her was that Legolas practically encouraged her to fight more like that, using more aggression and force. She did not like the idea of fighting like that against the one she loved so dearly.

"Do not worry about what happened yesterday," Legolas said.

Was what she was thinking about that obvious? "I cannot help it. For a while it felt like I was fighting a true enemy," Kari explained.

"That is the intention," Legolas said, setting down his bow.

"You are not my enemy."

"For the sake of practice fights I am, and you should treat me as such. We've gone over this before," Legolas said, becoming a bit peeved.

Kari became defensive at Legolas' tone. "But if it results in injury, it is not worth it."

"People are injured in battle," Legolas said dismissively.

Kari frowned and touched his arm. "Legolas, there is a difference between true battle and practice fights. You taught me how to strike with caution during practice and unleash everything during battle. When we fought the orcs, I did not hold anything back, and I will not in the future when we encounter other enemies. But with you, I will hold back and I do not want you to push me to do otherwise," Kari said forcefully.

"You said you never hold back in our practices," Legolas accused.

"That was before I could beat you. That was before I hurt you." Her hand on his arm slid down to link with his hand. She squeezed it as she smiled, trying to relieve some of the tension that had sprung up between them. It seemed arguing with Legolas was becoming easier and more frequent, and she did not like that at all.

Legolas looked very grave. "I just want you prepared," he said quietly.

"I know. I am as prepared as possible," Kari said.

Legolas nodded as he stepped closer to her. They looked at each other then - a stare in which the rest of the world seemed inconsequential to the words of reassurance both of them wanted to say but did not quite believe enough to voice.

An awkward clearing of a throat broke them out of their gaze. Realizing that they were on the verge of displaying their affection in front of an audience, they pulled apart, putting a wide space between them. None of the fellowship members besides Aragorn knew about their relationship, and Legolas and Kari wanted to keep it that way. Their relationship was something private and cherished, just for the two of them.

Kari looked down to see Pippin staring up at her, looking a bit sheepish.

"I don't like long silences too much," he explained awkwardly.

Kari laughed. "My apologies. We were communicating with our minds," she replied jokingly.

"More like your eyes," Merry teased, raising an eyebrow.

Kari laughed a bit harder but did not reply to him. "Let's practice, shall we? It's high time for me to beat you again," she said to Legolas, her eyes sparkling with the challenge.

Merry and Pippin laughed heartily as well.

Legolas smiled, the first smile of the day. Lately it seemed harder to see him laugh or smile. "You shall try, and fail, but that is alright," he said teasingly, wrapping his arm affectionately around her neck and disheveling her hair with his hand. It was quite reminiscent of how they used to act around each other before everything had become so serious.

She let out a very unladylike grunt as she tried to remove herself from his grasp. When she finally did, he was running away, taunting her to try to catch him. She chased after him and turned around to look at the two hobbits. "Come on, I need your help," she said as she beckoned to them.

The two hobbits got up happily and ran after Legolas with Kari. For the afternoon, practice, along with everything else, was forgotten.

That night, as Kari and Legolas were getting ready for bed in her chambers in companionable silence, Kari finally spoke.

"I had fun today. Playing chase with the hobbits," she said as she put on her oversized tunic she wore to bed.

Legolas smiled at the memory. "Yes, me too."

"Everything has become so serious lately. It was nice to just…"

"…Let it all go," Legolas said.

"Yes."

Legolas walked over to her and stroked her shoulders and arms soothingly. "I admit that I have been…"

"…Brooding?" Kari supplied with a smile.

Legolas chuckled and kissed her. "I was trying to think of a more flattering word. But yes, 'brooding' is appropriate."

"I understand why, and you are not the only one. Everyone has been more depressed and the tension is often tangible."

"Everything now seems so dire. I sense such strong darkness constantly," Legolas admitted.

"It is putting a terrible strain on you, _meleth-nin_. And I worry. Remember when I failed my apprenticeship test, and I was so disappointed in myself and needed to just step back from it all? That is why I liked today. It was a much-needed step back from all of these awful things," Kari replied, wrapping her arms affectionately around Legolas' neck.

"Yes. Was it not just over two months ago that we revealed our feelings for each other? So much as changed since then, for the worse," Legolas said.

"Not all for the worse. We are stronger," Kari said.

Legolas smirked. "No, you are stronger. I think one of the reasons I have been brooding so much is the knowledge that I no longer take care of you," Legolas said.

Kari looked at him curiously. "Of course you still take care of me."

"Not like before," he said, trying to find the words to explain himself. "It has finally become apparent to me that I cannot watch over you. I told you that you would not die in this expedition because I believed that I could protect you at all costs. But everything is so unknown…" his voice broke off scratchily.

"Legolas…" Kari whispered soothing.

Legolas leaned down and rested his head on Kari's shoulder, inhaling deeply to try and calm his emotions. "Before I could protect you," he said, unable to hide his anguish from his tone.

"Everything is out of our control. All we have is faith in our abilities and in ourselves," Kari said, stroking Legolas's back soothingly.

"I do not seem to have faith in myself," Legolas admitted.

"That is because you expect too much," Kari replied.

"No."

"Yes. You expect yourself to protect the Ringbearer, protect me, and save Middle Earth from the grasps of Mordor so that we may have a future," Kari said bluntly, pushing Legolas away from her shoulder so that she would look at his eyes. "Can you not hear how unrealistic that sounds?"

Legolas remained silent and broke eye contact with Kari. He sat down on the bed and pulled Kari with him. She sat on his lap and kissed him gently, trying to sooth him and the conflict within him.

"Do you remember when you asked me about our future? And I told you about how I saw us exploring Middle Earth together and having children, one boy and one girl at least?" Legolas asked.

Kari smiled widely. "Yes."

"I really did see it in my mind. So clearly. I do not want to lose you. I do not want to lose our future," Legolas explained.

Kari realized this was the heart of the pain within Legolas. He saw something that was so real, and the possibility of losing it was not an option for him. Yet, outside forces made him question the fruition of this future, and he was trying so hard to hold onto it. But the more he tried to control everything, the more frustrating it was when everything was spiraling out of his control. He could not control the Ring being found, nor Kari healing Frodo, nor Kari joining the fellowship, nor what would happen to the fellowship, nor…anything.

Hence the brooding.

"If you spend all your time in fear of losing something, there is no time to enjoy it," Kari said.

Legolas smiled wryly. "When did you become so wise?"

Kari blushed and shrugged. "It comes in small, occasional bursts," she replied.

Legolas laughed lightly.

Kari continued, "But do you not see? We have not lost our future. We are living it. We will be exploring Middle Earth together. Granted, there will be eight others with us, but regardless, it is happening…"

Legolas' light laughter became very strong. Kari enjoyed hearing the sound and feeling his chest rumble in front of her.

"You have such optimism…" he said, his eyes glowing with love and appreciation as he looked up at her.

She smiled and brushed her fingertips along his cheek. "Someone must balance out your brooding. And I never flee from a challenge," Kari replied. She hugged him, her lips coming close to his ear. "And I love you. So much."

Legolas hugged her tightly to him. "I love you too, Kari."

Legolas could feel her lips curl up in a smile against his neck.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, they aren't fighting anymore! I wanted to try and finish this story before the New Year, but I still have one chapter left. I'll be honest – I haven't written it yet. The reason is because I will be leaving to study abroad in Australia and I will be visiting New Zealand before that I tried really hard but just couldn't finish, and I don't want to rush through writing something and have it be bad. I don't know. (Yes, I'll be seeing a bit of the LOTR sets, particularly Hobbiton). I'm leaving tomorrow, so I don't know when I will have time to write. I don't know when the next update will be. After the next update, there WILL be a sequel chronicling the journey of Kari from the fellowship to the end, but I haven't started writing that, and since I want it to be close to the books, and I need to re-read the books. All this will take time, but I promise it will be done. Thanks for all the support, and please review! 


	28. Chapter 28

The days became shorter and the nights colder, and still the fellowship stayed in Rivendell, waiting for word from the scouts about the Ringwraiths. The leaves, once golden, withered on the ground, and the trees became gray and naked. The coming of winter made some in the fellowship, especially Merry and Pippin, wary. Were they expected to travel the whole time in the winter? Wouldn't it snow and make travel hard?

"Come now, Merry, do not worry. We will leave when Aragorn and Gandalf think it is right. In the mean time, why don't I teach you some archery?" Kari asked after Merry voiced his concern once again.

"Archery? I can't hold that bow. It's bigger than me!" Merry replied.

"This one is," Kari said, looking at the bow she was using – the one that Legolas had given her when she was twelve. "But not that one," she said, pointing to the child-size bow on the ground that she had brought outside with her. It was the one she had used before receiving the adult one.

Merry's eyes lit up with excitement. He and the other hobbits had been pretty idle in Rivendell. They would spend their time with Bilbo or wandering in the gardens or sitting and watching the activities on the field, but that was about it. Merry and Pippin had become restless, and Kari had sensed this. Her attention had been focused on Legolas and making sure he was no longer brooding (as much), but now she was able to devote some quality time with her new friends.

"Why don't you find Pippin, and I shall teach the two of you how to shoot?" she suggested. Legolas was currently in a meeting with Aragorn and Gandalf about various routes to take, and Kari, having no personal experience with traveling to distant lands, did not accompany him.

"Sure," Merry said happily. He ran to get Pippin and quite quickly the two of them were back on the field.

"So, archery, eh?" Pippin said, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Kari smiled and then began instructing the hobbits on how to shoot. She figured it was best to have just the one bow because who knew where one of the hobbits would be pointing it while she was helping the other. The last thing she needed was an arrow in a passerby's arse.

"Remember to rest your thumb on your chin," she said to Pippin as he pulled back on the bow.

Kari blinked one time and smiled to herself as memories poured into her mind.

"Why are you smiling?" Merry asked.

Kari snapped out of her trance to see two hobbits looking curiously at her. "Oh," she said, a bit flustered. "Legolas used to say that to me all the time when I was learning archery. I used to give him such a hard time about technique."

"How long have you and Legolas known each other?" Pippin asked.

"Fourteen years," she replied.

"That long! Wow, no wonder you two are so close," Merry said.

Kari nodded. "He is my best friend, and my family." She looked down wistfully at the child-size bow in Pippin's hand. How things have changed! "But enough about that. Thumb on chin, keep the bow taut, and release," she said, getting back to the lesson.

Pippin did exactly that, and the arrow hit the outer region of the target.

"Excellent," Kari said happily.

"Seems hardly good enough to kill an orc," Pippin said dejectedly.

Kari frowned. "It was your first arrow. The first arrow I shot missed the target completely! Small steps, Pippin. In time you'll hit the middle of the target," Kari said encouragingly.

"Yeah, Pip. I didn't hit the target the first time, so you're ahead of me," Merry said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The lesson continued for the rest of the afternoon, until the hobbits became tired. While Kari was collecting the arrows scattered around the field, Estorel appeared.

"Preparing the little ones for battle, are you?" he said, smiling as he handed her an arrow he pulled up from the ground.

Kari smiled upon seeing him. "Why not? They are brave," she said simply.

"As are you," he said. "Not too many people would risk life and limb to be in the fellowship like you have."

Kari looked at him curiously. "You saw the fight?"

"Fights. You did fight three opponents."

"I did not see you," Kari said.

"I was watching from a distance. I did not want to be in the crowd for fear that Legolas would cut me to small bits. He looked ready to cut anything after you beat Boromir," Estorel said.

Kari laughed. "He was quite upset," she said, a large understatement.

"But no longer?" Estorel asked.

"No."

"Good. When do you depart?"

"I do not know," Kari replied. "But I think it shall be soon."

"Ah. I suppose I should say my goodbyes now," Estorel said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Now?"

"Yes, I am leaving," Estorel said.

"To where?"

"The Grey Havens," he replied. "The time of the elves is coming to an end. We all sense it. It is time to go home."

Kari looked at Estorel in shock. Leaving? Even though he looked but twenty, Kari knew he had lived in Middle Earth a long time. But leaving?

"Have left you speechless once again?" Estorel teased.

Kari blushed and looked away. "It is just a shock. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"I shall not see you again," Kari said quietly. She was very saddened by this thought.

Estorel shook his head. "Unless you come to the Havens after you save Middle Earth from the clutches of Sauron," he said lightly.

Kari laughed halfheartedly. The entire ordeal sounded so absurd. She stood there, her melancholy apparent on her face.

"Come now, Kari. Do not be sad," he said, standing in front of her and brushing some stray hairs away from her face.

"It is sad news Estorel. You are my friend."

"And you are mine. I have been honored with your friendship. I shall not forget you, forever," he whispered.

Kari smiled though it did not reach her eyes. "I shall never forget you either."

"I wish you safe travels. You are one of the bravest people I know," Estorel said.

"You compliment me still," Kari said, blushing once again.

"Only because it is true," he said. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him in return.

"Goodbye," she said after they separated.

Estorel smiled at her and sighed quietly, something in his eyes a bit odd. He leaned in quickly to softly peck her on the lips. It was to end, in his heart for certain, the possibility he had entertained of being something more to her at some point in their lives. Their paths would never intersect again.

He smiled sadly as he walked backwards, away from Kari. "Goodbye," he whispered before leaving her company.

Kari stared after him for a while in shock. He had kissed her.

"Need help?"

Kari turned quickly around to see Legolas behind her. He picked up the target and she picked up the bows and quivers now filled with arrows.

"What did Estorel want?" Legolas asked casually.

Kari smiled with amusement. "You already know," she said.

"I should not try to pretend," he mused.

"No, you should not. I know you," Kari replied.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"Yes…no…he is just a friend but the feeling of loss is unavoidable," Kari said.

"I know, I am sorry. Many elves are leaving."

Kari nodded. She thought it was odd that Legolas was not talking about the kiss. "Are you upset that he kissed me?" Kari asked bluntly.

Legolas stiffened, a bit uncomfortable. "It was a farewell kiss, and quite harmless," he said dismissively.

Kari frowned. Legolas was acting a bit out of character. To be honest, she had expected him to attack Estorel.

* * *

Her eyebrows furrowed as she mentally listed all the medicines she wanted to bring on the trip - things for fever, headaches, scrapes…and she still needed to make the salve for contact with poisonous plants. She looked them over, and then looked at the small pack she would be bringing for the journey that could last months. Exhaling, she got to work on making the antidote rather than worrying about how they would fit.

"You work, even on the last evening here," a voice said upon entering the Healer's Hall. Kari faced the speaker as he continued. "You should be out doing something that pleases you, not working. You may never see this place again."

"True. But if you were to develop an itchy rash from brushing into something as you trample through the forest, you would be grateful that I am working now," Kari replied.

Boromir smiled slowly. "Indeed. But you should relax, rest. You do not want to overwork yourself before the journey has even begun," he said.

"I will be fine tomorrow," she assured him.

"Perhaps. I shall sleep better though knowing you are resting," Boromir said.

Kart sighed, not knowing where this conversation was going. "I shall sleep better knowing I have all the medicines I can think of for this trip."

"Fair enough," Boromir said, sitting down at the edge of a nearby bed.

Kari frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting until you are finished."

"That will not be necessary."

"I insist."

"Lord Boromir…I…"

"Come now, Kari. We shall be traveling together for who knows how long. You need not call me by such formalities."

Kari inhaled and exhaled to calm her frustration. She didn't even know what she was frustrated with. "I appreciate your concern, Boromir. But I am quite capable of making medicines and getting myself to bed," she said evenly.

Boromir smiled again. "I have no doubt. But it is still good to have someone watch over you," he said.

"I have people who watch over me," Kari replied.

"You mean Aragorn and Legolas?" Boromir asked.

"Yes."

"But your brothers are not here," Boromir replied.

Brothers? Kari then realized that Boromir viewed Legolas' and Aragorn's relationship with Kari as equivalents. How wrong he was. Perhaps that was why it seemed like he was flirting with her whenever they were alone.

"Only Aragorn is my brother," Kari corrected him.

"The elf must feel slighted then," Boromir commented.

"No, I do not think he does," Kari replied as she continued her work. She did not know if Boromir could read such subtlety, but she did not care. She and Legolas had decided to keep their relationship private, although Aargorn and Gandalf knew. How Gandalf found out she did not know, but Gandalf was observant and knew everything anyways. She just didn't want Boromir to think she was attracted to him or wanted anything to happen between the two of them.

"Hm," Boromir said quietly, his eyes sharp and focused. He got up and Kari turned to face him. "Well, then, goodnight Kari," he added with a small bow. Kari nodded her head in response and he was gone.

* * *

"Are you positive you do not want to bring the extra cloak?" Arwen asked Kari worriedly the next morning as she sat on Kari's bed.

Kari smiled at her sister as she stuffed the medicines she made into her pack. "Yes, I already have one. I cannot carry too much because we need to travel quickly."

"There are places in the world that are quite cold. You have not gone to them but…"

"Arwen, I shall be alright," Kari cut in.

Arwen blushed and she wrung her hands together. "Forgive me…this is hard."

Kari stopped her packing and sat down on the bed next to Arwen. "Yes, it is," she agreed quietly.

"You and Aragorn are leaving, and I do not know when I shall see you again, if I shall see you again…"

"You will see us again," Kari assured.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep. Do not be like Aragorn," Arwen whispered assertively, her eyes downcast.

Kari did not know what to say. It was quite true that she could never see Arwen again, but she was happy believing that one day they would see each other. "Please have faith in us. I need to know you believe in us," Kari pled with her sister. "I need to know you believe in me," she added in a whisper.

Arwen grasped Kari's hands tightly, a little too tightly. "I do believe in you and in the fellowship. This is why I stay while others leave for the Grey Havens. Forgive me, it is hard to find happiness on this day, and I am not making your departure any easier," Arwen said.

Kari instantly felt guilty. She did not mean to make Arwen feel bad. She was just so nervous, and everything was just so unknown, which caused her to say things that upset Arwen. She could feel a sharp tingle build up in the back of her throat. The emotions of the past few weeks were wearing Kari down.

"No, forgive me. The stress…I just cannot…I know not what…I…" Arwen's arms wrapping around her frame soon cut off Kari's disjointed ramblings.

And then Kari released everything. She cried. She cried harder than when she had learned that Legolas was going to be in the fellowship. She clutched Arwen and wept. She could feel Arwen's body shaking, and Kari knew she was crying as well. Kari felt even guiltier for laying all her pent up fears on Arwen who was the one who would be left behind without knowing anything, but Kari could not hold it in any longer.

She was scared, no, petrified.

She did not know what laid ahead for her and the others. She did know if she would ever see her home again. She did not want the fellowship to fail. She did not want anyone to die. She did not want to die.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed out between sobs she still could not control.

Arwen only held her tighter.

* * *

Hours later, in the late afternoon, Kari was laying on her bed, enjoying the comforts of a mattress and soft sheets for a few moments, luxuries she was sure she would not experience for a long time. She was so tired from crying so much, that she had to close her eyes against the exhaustion. Arwen had left to spend some time with Aragorn, and Kari hoped he was able to give Arwen comfort that Kari was just not strong enough to provide. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her mind and body.

The door to her outer room clicked open and closed. She could barely hear his footsteps, but she felt his presence in the doorway to her bedroom where his footsteps stopped.

"You do not need permission to come in. You should know that," Kari mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Legolas chuckled lightly as he walked in and lied down next to her on the bed. "I do know. But I enjoy watching you as you rest."

Kari turned her body so that her head could rest on his chest, her arms could wrap around his body and her leg could swing over his. Her eyes were still closed as she enjoyed his warmth filling her body.

"A bit possessive today," Legolas said in an amused tone as his rubbed her back soothingly.

"Always," she mumbled as she squeezed him tightly.

Legolas laughed heartily, causing his chest to rumble as Kari rested on it.

"Don't stop," she whispered with desperation in her voice when his laughter subsided. When would be the next time she heard him laugh? When had things become so serious…so dire?

Legolas' body stiffened. "Kari?"

"Sorry."

"For what?" he asked confusedly. He disentangled himself from her so that he could look at her face.

She looked pensive and tired. "I am not as strong as I should be."

"How can you say that?" Legolas asked softly, the outrage evident in his voice.

"I cried today with Arwen. Cried hard."

"There is no shame…"

"I doubt myself. I doubt the fellowship. And I feel so guilty for having these thoughts," she said, cutting off Legolas' comforting words.

Legolas kissed her forehead in an attempt to assuage her fears, but her body remained tense and her mood bleak. "You should not feel guilty. We all have doubts," Legolas said.

Kari did not reply but instead continued to hold Legolas tightly.

"If doubts overwhelm you, you can still choose not to come," Legolas whispered gently.

Kari smirked. "You are not very subtle, Legolas."

"There is no need for subtlety on the day of the departure."

"True. Though your bluntness will not be rewarded with the answer you desire."

He sighed as he held her. "Are you packed then?"

"Yes."

A long silence came over the couple. Legolas's rhythmic stroking upon Kari's back caused her to drift into sleep. He was relieved she was able to rest when her demeanor had been so troubling earlier. She was always the hopeful, optimistic one. And if she began this journey with that sort of negative attitude, it would be disastrous for her mental health.

He pondered what he could do to make her feel better for a while as she slept. But he could not ignore the opportunity to enjoy feeling her body against his during what might be the last time in a long while. They had agreed that the fellowship would not know of their relationship because of the awkwardness that might ensue, but that would mean no more hand-holding, or sleeping closely to each other or any other shows of affection - unless, they could occasionally steal away for a few precious moments. It would be hard to be near her and have to act as though they were merely close friends, but both were willing to make that sacrifice for the sake of maintaining comfortableness in the fellowship.

"I think Boromir may suspect our relationship," Kari mumbled as she woke from her nap.

"Oh?" Legolas' body stiffened. He did not trust that man. His jaw clenched momentarily before he inhaled to calm his annoyance.

"I may have subtly insinuated that we are together," Kari said, her tone a bit mischievous.

Legolas chuckled. "And why would you do that after we had talked about our course of action?"

"He is a stubborn man who was being…"

"A man?" Legolas supplied.

"Yes."

Legolas chuckled again. "Well Boromir is not stupid or blind. He has good taste in females."

"Why are you taking this so lightly? Why are you not charging into his room to defend your claim upon me?" Kari teased. But truly, she was a bit surprised at how Legolas was being less possessive. First Estorel kissed her a week ago and Legolas did not react strongly. And now she was telling him Boromir was showing interest and Legolas was finding it amusing.

"Would you prefer it if I did those sorts of things?" Legolas asked.

"I just expected a stronger reaction from you," Kari said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

Legolas frowned and turned his body so that he could look directly upon Kari's prone form. When would he ever find the right balance between being possessive and giving her the space and respect she so desperately wanted?

"I shall say this all at once and you can remember this anytime you have doubts about how I feel."

"I do not doubt…" Kari began to protest, but Legolas shushed her.

"Before we were together, my jaw would be terribly sore because I clenched it whenever I saw you dance or hug or do anything with any other male. The night I saw you and Estorel kissing I could not breath properly because I was so devastated, but I was so stubborn that I would not admit what that devastation meant. Seeing him kiss you last week…it reminded me that he was the one who kissed you first. If I were not so blind, I would have been."

"We were not ready then," Kari said softly.

"Perhaps," Legolas replied.

"But, you shall kiss me last," she said, her eyes shining with adoration.

Kari's statement reminded him of her mortality. It reminded him that even if they were to come out of the journey with their lives, they would need to face the undeniable fact that Kari would die.

"Do not get that face, Legolas. I do not want to see you sad about something as uncontrollable as my mortality," Kari said, her words soft and comforting.

He noted how easily Kari was able to push aside her doubts and fears to address his. The irony was not lost on Legolas that though he had set out to comfort Kari, she had somehow flipped it so that she was comforting him.

"Then let me get back to my original point," Legolas said, putting a smile upon his face to ease the sudden seriousness in the room.

"Certainly."

"So I would be upset and ill tempered for long periods of time when I saw you with other males. I know what other males think when they look at you because I think the same thing. And the thought of other males thinking those things makes me angry."

Kari blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"But now I know I am the one you chose. And I know that if a male were to try anything with you, you would not hesitate to beat him senseless."

Kari smiled and nodded with amusement.

"We shall be around many males during this journey and undoubtedly they will see your beauty. But for the health of my jaw and lungs, I am trying very hard to control my possessive nature. But if you would prefer me to act possessive, I shall," Legolas explained. "Especially if it excites you," he added roguishly.

Kari's whole body shook with laughter, and Legolas felt quite pleased with himself for cheering her up.

"Does it?" he pressed on.

"Does what?"

"My being possessive. Does it excite you?" Legolas asked, his voice suddenly turning very low.

"It annoys me more."

"But it does excite you," Legolas stated.

Kari blushed. She told herself she was a strong person who did not need her worth validated by the relationship she had with Legolas. But at the same time, she would not deny that Legolas' possessive nature was one way she knew how much he loved her. It was stupid and foolish, but still…it was a reassuring feeling.

"Yes," she replied truthfully. "But do not abuse that knowledge."

Knowing what he knew about Kari, Legolas had not really been expecting that answer. He wondered, after all this time, how he could learn new things about her still. He supposed that way it would never get boring.

He smirked. "I shall not. Besides, there are plenty of other ways I can excite you," he replied confidently, his voice still low. He bent down and kissed the skin just above her collarbone. Her body arched into his in response, and he continued to kiss the spot.

"So conniving," Kari mumbled amusedly. She flipped her body quickly so that she now straddled Legolas. His eyes were alert and dark. "You are lucky I can be just as manipulative," Kari added, her voice dropping an octave as well.

Legolas laughed, but was soon muffled by Kari's lips pressing on his. And in the back of both their minds, though they would never voice it to one another, they knew it could be the last time they would be together.

Everything would change at dusk.

* * *

Kari liked to consider herself a calm person, and though her exterior was quite collected, her insides were a mess. She looked at her hands in the darkness to see they were not shaking, but she felt like she was shaking all over. Castigating herself, she watched the other members of the fellowship mill around restlessly in the courtyard in front of the gate of Rivendell. Sam checked Bill's, the pony's, pack for the tenth time, making sure it was securely on the animal for the tent. He was mumbling a list of all the supplies he had brought: cooking gear, salt, pipeweed…

"Rope!" Kari heard him say. He mumbled some more before going off to find some rope.

At least someone is being productive, she thought, as she scanned the other members of the fellowship. Pippin and Merry were jabbing childishly at each other as they sat on a bench at the side of the courtyard. Gimli was standing, leaning against his axe, a distant look in his eyes. Frodo, who was standing besides Bilbo, looked forlorn. Kari could not imagine what Fordo was thinking or how he was handling this situation. Aragorn was nowhere to be seen; perhaps he was spending the last few moments with Arwen. Legolas was standing in the courtyard, far away from the dwarf. His blond hair glowed slightly in the darkness, his demeanor seemed peaceful and calm as his head was bowed to the floor, but Kari could tell his rigid posture meant he was concerned. She wanted to rush over to him and wrap her arms around his waist, but that would mean showing her affections in front of the rest of the fellowship. She suppressed a groan of annoyance. This cannot-show-affection plan was harder than she thought.

"Where are they? We should have left already," Boromir said, irritated as he paced the courtyard.

"We shall leave when they think it is time," Aragorn said, emerging out of a hallway, Arwen a little ways behind him.

"We need to travel under the cover of night," Boromir said.

"We know," Aragorn said. "But if Lord Elrond has something to discuss with Gandalf we shall respect that."

Boromir looked like he was going to protest, but quieted as Gandalf and Lord Elrond entered the courtyard.

Lord Elrond called the Company over to him. "It is the Ring-bearers responsibility to carry the One Ring to Mount Doom. You go with Frodo as free companions, to help him on his way. No oath or bond is laid upon you to go further than you will, for you do not yet know the strength of your hearts."

Kari swallowed hard. If she did not go with Frodo for the entire journey, where would she go?

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," Gimli replied. Kari felt her esteem for the dwarf rise with those words.

Lord Elrond looked like he was going to say something in response, but Kari was distracted when she saw Arwen beaconing her over. Kari walked to her sister.

"I do not mean to pull you away from the group, but I needed to be selfish. I am sorry. I did not get to say goodbye before. I was with Aragorn," Arwen explained.

Kari nodded in understanding. "No need to apologize."

Arwen looked down to the ground and then looked up at Kari, her eyes glassy but no tears were falling. "Please be careful," she said.

"I shall."

"Do not do anything rash," Arwen said firmly.

Kari smiled sadly, wishing she could give Arwen the answer she wanted to hear. "You know I cannot promise that."

Arwen sighed with understanding. "What I wouldn't give to be there with you," she whispered.

"You will be there," Kari said, her voice strong and resolute.

Her sister nodded and smiled softly. "I cannot believe the person you have become. So beautiful. So brave," she said.

"I am the product of my family."

"Not only that."

"Arwen…" There was so much she wanted to say to her sister, yet the words were just not coming out. Would this be the last time she ever saw her?

"I know, Kari, I know," Arwen replied, drawing Kari into a tight hug. "You, Aragorn and Legolas…watch over each other. I want to see you soon."

"We will," Kari whispered as they continued to hug.

Eventually they pulled apart and Kari made her way back to the Fellowship. Lord Elrond was wishing the members safe travels. When he saw Kari had rejoined the group, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her squarely in the eyes.

"You are certain about this," Lord Elrond stated more than asked.

"Yes, My Lord."

There was a long pause before Lord Elrond nodded. "There will be times during your journey where you will be faced with the decision to protect your own safety or the safety of others. We both know what choice you will make," Lord Elrond warned.

Kari did not know what to say in return.

"All I ask is that you survive through this," he said, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. Kari had never heard him speak like that.

"My Lord…"

Lord Elrond shook his head. "No." He looked down for a moment as he swallowed hard. Raising his eyes to hers once again, he said, "I am honored to call you my daughter."

The back of Kari's throat began to sting again and tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks though she did not truly cry. Lord Elrond gently brushed away the tears.

"_Ada_…" Kari whispered. She had never called anyone that.

Lord Elrond smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you."

Kari inhaled erratically as she tried to prevent herself from crying. She knew Lord Elrond cared for her, but he had never said that he loved her. It had taken him twenty years to say it, but to Kari, it had been worth the wait. She suspected that he regretted not telling her earlier, but it was better to say them at some point than never at all.

"I love you too, _Ada_," Kari whispered, enjoying how the word for 'father' smoothly fell from her lips.

They separated and Kari moved to join the Fellowship. Frodo and Gandalf were in the front, leading them out of the gates of Rivendell. Kari and Legolas were in the back, reluctant to leave.

"Good…good luck!" Bilbo cried out.

Many elves stood around and watched the Fellowship make its way out of Rivendell. There was no laughter, and no song or music. There was nothing to be joyous about.

As the Fellowship walked through the gates of Rivendell, Kari turned around to see Lord Elrond and Arwen watching them leave, resolute though sad expressions on their faces. Lord Elrond raised his hand in a final farewell and Kari did the same.

They crossed the bridge out of Rivendell and walked slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the valley the house was nestled in. Their steps were heavy with the reluctance to leave such a beautiful and warm place. When the group reached the top of the valley, they stopped for a moment to look at Rivendell on last time.

"Do you think we will ever see home again?" Kari asked Legolas quietly as they looked upon the twinkling house in the valley.

Legolas hesitated as he looked at Kari. Her expression was distant though thoughtful. "I hope so."

Kari tried to smile encouragingly, but she knew it looked forced. This would be a long journey, but she hoped that someday, she would return to Rivendell and live out the rest of her days there with Legolas. It was a comforting thought. It was the thought that would drive her forward when the journey would become overwhelming.

With a small sigh and one last glance, Kari and the rest of the fellowship strode away far into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the long absence! Studying abroad is not the best environment to be writing in because everything is so distracting. New Zealand was beautiful but I got sick and was unable to see anything related to LOTR. I'll need to get back there someday! Australia was amazing. If you have never been to Oz, I recommend going and snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef and just appreciating the uniqueness of Australia.

Now, on to more pressing matters, this is not the end of Kari's tale. There will be a sequel, but I haven't written it and so it will take a while to get started. It will be a blend of events in the book and movies. I'll be taking dialogue and text from the books (like I did at the end of this chapter) and combining it with my own writing. Hopefully it will be fun to write and fun to read. So, please be patient with me while I figure out how to approach the sequel. Thank you for all the support for this story, it means a lot to me. I never expected my writing to be so well received. Take care and you'll be hearing from me soon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** Hi! The first chapter to the sequel is now posted. It'll be a while between updates because of the difficulty I'm having trying to blend the books, movies, and my own ides together. But I wanted you all to know that I'm plugging away! Thanks for the support for this story, I truly appreciate it!


End file.
